The Fire King 2
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: A year later, Sid, Buck and the others are now facing a new threat with enemies who have scores to settle with Sid and Buck. As a result, Flora was kidnapped and the Dinosaur World turns into chaos but with the help of a new friend and the remaining herd members who escaped; It's up to Sid and Buck to reprise their roles and save the world! RATED T! Written by A G Wicked & Dusk19
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is A G Wicked and Dusk19, creating our Ice Age crossover sequel**

 **I hope you enjoy our story :D**

 **Ice Age (C) Blue Sky Studios**

 **Our Story and our separate OCs belong to both A G Wicked and Dusk19 ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: One Year Later**

* * *

A year has gone by since the events where Sid left the herd to rediscover the Dinosaur World and meet up with his best friend, Buck the Weasel. It has been a year since they first encountered the weasel tribe that would change their lives forever as well as the herd s.

Sid and Buck were both chosen by the prophecy of the late chief of Flora s tribe to stop the evil wolf duo, Ripper and Victor.

With the help of the herd and a few friends Sid and Buck knew, they managed to destroy the evil that plagued the tribal village for years and finally made peace with each other.

Sid and the herd forgave each other which resulted in the herd becoming stronger and happier since then they started treating Sid with much more patient and kindness whist Sid learned to do the right thing more and more and be the less clumsy as he was before.

Buck was still the wild crazy weasel but in his sanity, he devoted his life and found new happiness and freedom with the weasel tribe as well as the new love of his life, Flora.

Flora and her father Chief Tawkinova lived a life with a tribe of weasels from the Ice Age world until the notorious duo named Victor and Ripper wreaked havoc among them, thanks to the father of the villain that tried to kill the heroes, Hantro; a weasel like his father who swore revenge when Tawk was chosen to be Chief and Hantro swore on his father s grave that he d get their rightful throne if he had to kill the others to do so.

Hantro s father had ordered the wolves to murder and devour some of the tribe members, with sadly one of them being the Chief's wife. Afterwards, the ice below them all then began to crack and they all fell through it into the underground Dinosaur World. Most members survived fortunately, and so did the Chief and his daughter.

After exploring a bit and setting up their new village, Chief Tawkinova, the leader of the tribe swore revenge on the wolves and swore to protect his only daughter of the family Flora from the darkness of the world since she was the only heir of the tribe.

But ever since Sid, Buck and the herd came along, they together changed the lives of the tribe for the better including Tawk and Flora as the father and daughter made long overdue amends and became a better family with the herd and with Buck as Flora s boyfriend.

Life had been grand for everyone since then...except for one villain who is banished for his evil deeds, Leo.

Leo was a selfish manipulated mayor of the valley until he met the herd and the sloth who he had a deep vicious hatred toward. Leo hated Sid because of his fear of Sid s fire ability that could ruin his precious valley but he soon lost it when he teamed up with Ripper and Victor to destroy the herd and Sid. But when that backfired, Sid and Tawk banished Leo to the deeper parts of the Dinosaur World.

Since his banishment, Leo had been surviving from the dangers of the Dinosaur World every day, trying to find a way back to the Ice Age world and plotting his undying ambition for Sid s demise from his own two cold claws.

Somewhere in the deep woods down below the Ice Age world, the red sloth was running away from the raptors that he encountered whist trying to find his way back to the Ice Age World.

"Get away from me, you freaks!" Leo screeched at the chasing raptors.

The raptors eventually caught up to the red sloth who then picked up a sharp stone and yelled, You want a piece of me like last time?! Well what are you waiting for?!

Suddenly out of the shadows came out multiple violet lights that hit the raptors and to the sloth s alarm, they were turned to dust. The terrified sloth touched the dust with the stone.

"What the f-?"

"I believe the word you are looking is thank you"

The panicking sloth quickly swirled around and pointed the sharp stone at a shadowy figure up on top of a hill before Leo hissed, "Who in hellfire are you?!"

"Relax. You are safe now...I was looking for you, in case you were wondering" the figure giggled.

"Safe? I m never safe in this nightmarish place!" Leo scoffed.

"True, but if you stick with me then I shall return you to the Ice Age world...for a price" The figure sneered at the sloth.

"Ice Age World?! A price?! Who are you?!" Leo stuttered in confusion.

The figure approached the hostile sloth as Leo could see that it was a female brown wolf with black messy fur from on top of her head to her shoulders, making it look like hair. She approached Leo with a sadistic grin and answered his question with: "The name is Carlotta, and I want your help so I can get my revenge too"

"Revenge? On who?" Leo curiously questioned.

"On the mammals we wish death upon the most... _The Fire King and The Dinosaur Hunter._.." Carlotta coldly answered whist giggling menacingly.

* * *

 **THE FIRE KING 2**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Peaches' Birthday

**Chapter 1: Peaches' Birthday**

* * *

In the Ice Age World, Manny and Ellie were quietly beside their sleeping daughter Peaches, as it was once again her birthday as she was then seventeen years old.

The parents soon sweetly sang the birthday song to Peaches before she woke up and said in a yawn, "I'll be up...in five minutes."

The teenage mammoth was about to go back to sleep as Manny and Ellie smiled and said to each other, "3...2...1…"

Peaches then opened her eyes in alarm, realizing that it was her birthday as she jumped up in excitement as usual.

"It's my birthday!" Peaches happily cheered.

"Once again it is, Peaches," Manny chuckled.

"Happy Birthday, honey," Ellie said as she hugged her daughter.

"It's my birthday today!" Peaches cheered again.

"Alright, alright, settle down Peaches," Ellie said, calming her child down.

"You're always so joyful every time we do this," Manny pointed out with a smile.

"Sorry guys. I cannot help but feel so excited about this," Peaches nervously giggled.

"So what do you say we go out together and have your favorite breakfast?" Manny suggested.

"Really?" Peaches asked excitingly.

"You bet, sweetie," Ellie said.

Later on in the afternoon, the herd gathered around the mammoths to celebrate Peaches' birthday as each of them gave Peaches their gifts to her.

"Here you go, Peaches," Crash said as he and his twin brother Eddie handed their gift to Peaches.

"It's a rock chime," said Eddie.

"It's so sweet! Thank, guys," Peaches thanked.

Diego and Shira gave Peaches a gift too but uncomfortably for her, it was a rabbit's paw wrapped in a leaf

"Seriously, Diego?" Manny asked in confusion.

"What? A rabbit's paw is a sign of good luck," Diego shrugged.

"Maybe for the feline species," Ellie said to herself.

"It's...nice. I'll keep it safe," Peaches said with a force smile, not wanting to upset her feline uncle and aunt.

"Here you go, sweetie," Granny sweetly said as she handed Peaches an apple with a big bite mark.

"A bitten apple?" Peaches asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"It's your birthday gift from me," Granny giggled.

"Wait, that's the apple you wanted me to chew on five minutes ago," Sid pointed out.

"Really? Oh well, I'll find myself some berries in the ocean," Granny said through her senile mind.

"Riiiiiiight..." Sid slowly nodded.

"So Sid, where's your gift for Peaches?" Manny questioned the sloth.

"If I may speak for a moment?" Sid asked.

"Make it quick," Diego said.

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Relax. I'm kidding," Diego joked.

"Alright Sid, just try not to talk so much," Manny pointed out, having kept his promise to try and be more patient to Sid.

Sid thought of what he had to say before he announced, "I have my gift for Peaches, but I have gifts for all of you as well."

"Huh?" The herd questioned before Sid began to sing.

 **SID:**

 _ **Last year I tried to do the right thing**_

 _ **But yet I accidentally ruined Peaches special day**_

 _ **So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate**_

 _ **And do the right thing this time if I may**_

Sid bows before Peaches and the herd as each of them looked at one another before Manny and Diego both sang as well.

 **MANNY:**

 _ **Sid, you don't have to do this on your own**_

 **DIEGO:**

 _ **Yeah, you can't handle that much heat alone**_

"I beg to differ," Sid said. "Besides…"

 **SID:**

 _ **The heat never bothered me anyway**_

Sid winked at the herd with that reference before he walked off, signaling the herd and calling out, "Just follow me!" before singing.

 **SID:**

 _ **I've got big plans; I've got surprises for today**_

 _ **Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way**_

 _ **I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power**_

 _ **I even got myself to take a clean shower**_

Sid then presented Manny and Ellie icicle necklaces of them and placed them around the tusks before he continued on.

 **SID:**

 _ **If someone wants to hold me back**_

 _ **I'd like to see them try**_

 _ **I'm on the surprising plan attack**_

 _ **I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky**_

Sid then gave Granny a brand new pair of teeth for her before he jumped on a medium stone and continued.

 **SID:**

 _ **I'm making today a perfect day for you**_

 _ **I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do**_

 _ **For everything you are to me and all we've been through**_

 _ **I'm making today a perfect day for you**_

Sid pulled a vine lever as flower petals shower gracefully for the herd until a petal goes in Sid's nose as he sneezed.

"Achoo! Achoo!" Sid sneezed.

"They come in threes!" Peaches said.

"I'm fine..." Sid nervously said before sneezing again. "Achoo!"

Sid sneezed out the pedal that was then covered in his snot on the ground as the herd reacted uncomfortably before Manny groaned, "I did not want to see that!"

"Sorry," Sid nervously apologized as he continued on as well as getting two necklaces, one made out of pearls and the other made out of shells.

 **SID:**

 _ **Surprise, surprise this one especially for you**_

Sid then put the pearl necklace on Shira and the shell necklace on Diego.

 **SHIRA:**

 _ **Wow, you've got me reeling, this is really nice of you**_

 **ELLIE:**

 _ **Sid, I think it's time that we got home and just relax for today**_

 **SID:**

 _ **We are not stopping because the next one is the bes-!**_

Sid didn't see the small cliff he was walking towards, much to the herd's signaling him to stop as he fell down and hit the ground before groaning out, "I'm OK!"

A little while later, Sid, with a strain ankle gets slingshots for Crash and Eddie who were joyful to receive their gifts while the others were a little concern for Sid overdoing the gift parade with his sprain ankle.

 **DIEGO:**

 _ **Sid, come on, don't overdo yourself**_

 **SID:**

 _ **Why not? I've only just began**_

 **LOUIS:**

 _ **But you just hurt yourself by that fall**_

Sid gave Louis a small mammoth ice necklace before Fast Tony, overhearing the conversation, appeared before them with a small coconut of greyish goo.

 **FAST TONY:**

 ** _Are you hurt?_**

 ** _How about a remedy of my own invention?_**

"No thanks," the herd all said in refusal.

"I'll take it," Granny said as she bought the coconut of goo from Tony.

Soon the herd followed Sid as he signaled some song birds that were on the trees to sing to Peaches.

 **SONG BIRDS:**

 _ **We're making today a perfect day for you**_

 **SID:**

 _ **Making today a special day**_

 **SONG BIRDS:**

 _ **We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true**_

 **SID:**

 _ **Wishes come true**_

 **SONG BIRDS:**

 _ **We love you Peaches**_

 **PEACHES:**

 _ **Awww and I love you too**_

 **SONG BIRDS:**

 _ **So we're making today a perfect day (A fabulous day in every way)**_

 _ **Yes we are making today a perfect day**_

Soon, Sid saw a giant tree and said to the herd, "OK, wait here, guys! I got to climb!"

Sid started climbing the tree, much to the herd's concern that the tree was a little unstable for a ground sloth to climb from a high distance.

"Sid, what are you doing? Come down from that tree!" Manny called out with worry.

"No...I need to get to our chills...I mean thrills!" Sid replied back.

Sid then started balancing his walking on a big tree branch, trying to get to the vine that was at the end of branch.

"Sid, come down! Please!" Ellie called out

"What?" Sid called back with a forced smile while also feeling nervous. "I'm fine, I'm fine...I'm gonna die…"

Sid eventually reached to the end and grabbed the vine before he carefully started walking back, pulling the vine.

 **SID:**

 ** _I'm gonna climb_**

 ** _I'm gonna sing_**

 ** _Follow the string_**

 ** _To the thing_**

Soon the herd saw an ice statue of them all, not the best-looking one but nonetheless it was a nice gesture of a gift from Sid.

 **SID:**

 ** _Happy happy happy!_**

 ** _Merry merry merry!_**

 ** _Happy birth-!_**

The vine suddenly snapped as Sid lost his balance and fell from the tall tree as Manny, in alarm, caught the falling sloth that then saw the ice statue on the ground broken to pieces by the fall.

"Oh no!" Sid whimpered before Manny comforts his friend.

 **MANNY:**

 _ **All right, we can't go on like this**_

 _ **Let's put this day on hold**_

 _ **Come on, admit it to yourself**_

Sid sighed sadly as he sang back to Manny.

 **SID:**

 _ **OK...I'll stop right now**_

"It was nice what you were doing for us, Uncle Sid," Peaches said in comfort to Sid.

"Let's head back," Ellie suggested as the herd started to head back.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just wanted to give you guys one perfect day especially Peaches, but I ruined it. Again," Sid sadly apologized.

"You didn't ruin anything," Manny assured his sloth friend. "Let's just head back."

As they got back to their home, they noticed the scenario looking different to which Diego asked, "That wasn't there before."

Louis then got Sid together as they each clap their paws together and abruptly from various spots of the scenarios, the weasel tribe from the Dinosaur World including Buck, Flora and Chief Tawk appeared and cheered, "Happy Birthday Peaches!"

"Wow!" Peaches cheered in excitement.

"W-What?!" Manny mumbled in confusion.

"The whole gift thing by me was a cover up to plan a surprise party for Peaches. Louis and I came up with the idea," Sid explained as the tribe started singing.

 **THE TRIBE:**

 _ **We're making today a perfect day for you**_

 _ **We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new**_

 **BUCK:**

 _ **There's a fine line between chaos**_

 **FLORA:**

 _ **And a hullabaloo**_

 **THE TRIBE:**

 _ **So we're making today a perfect day**_

 _ **Making today a perfect day**_

 _ **Peaches, Peaches!**_

 _ **Making today a perfect day for you**_

"Happy birthday," Louis sweetly said to his girlfriend

 **THE TRIBE:**

 _ **Making today a happy day and no feeling blue**_

Peaches kissed her lover as Louis got too excited as he sang out like a rock star.

 **LOUIS:**

 ** _I love you baby!_**

 **THE TRIBE:**

 _ **For everything you are to us**_

 _ **And all that you do**_

Peaches blushed at Louis's reaction as the molehog recollected himself and said, "I do."

 **THE TRIBE:**

 _ **We're making today a perfect day**_

 _ **Making today a perfect day**_

 _ **We're making today a perfect day!**_

Everyone cheered and went to the herd whist saying their birthday wishes to Peaches.

Sid watched happily as Manny placed his trunk on the sloth's shoulder and said, "You know Sid, you're not such a screw-up."

"Really?" Sid asked hopefully.

"No. You're a good uncle," Manny replied with a smile to Sid.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**


	3. Flora's News

**Chapter 2: Flora's News**

* * *

Later on at the party, Flora pulled Buck away from the crowd so they could speak to one another alone.

"Sorry to drag you away like that," Flora apologized.

"Eh, no harm foul but ya might wanna talk to Mr. Birdbrain here," Buck replied as he holds up a skull of a bird.

"Buck," Flora giggled at Buck's silliness.

"Alas, poor Roger. I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath borne me on his back a thousand times, and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is!" Buck quoted like a Shakespearean actor.

"What are you talking about?" Flora giggled more.

"It's just this dream I had with some lad named Shakespeare, but enough about that. Wot is it ya wish to tell me, my lass?" Buck questioned.

Flora sat down nervously as Buck could see her paws twitching a bit before he leaned down to comfort his girlfriend and added, "Mi amore! Your paws are shaking like a tremor! You okay?"

Flora then held Buck's paws with her paws and breathed out: "Buck, I don't know how to express this but...I'm pregnant."

"Ah, so that explains why you're shaking and- **WHAT?!** " Buck exclaimed out in bewilderment.

Flora then placed Buck's paw on her belly before the young lady said with a wide smile, "I'm pregnant Buck, and you are the father."

Buck's mouth literally dropped wide open at the news, which made Flora giggled a bit nervously. It was until Buck, in a speed of light, went on top of a tree and screamed out, "I'm the King of the World! Woo, hoo, hoo!"

And in a flash, he went back down to Flora and held her close while excitingly cheered, "This is bloody fantastic! You! Me! We're gonna be parents! I'm gonna have a baby—No wait, _you're_ gonna have a baby obviously but I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Buck's excitement got the best of him as he fell down in exhaustion as Flora happily laughed out loud and leaned over her overly-excited boyfriend.

"You are one crazy weasel," Flora kindly laughed.

"Aye, and ya love that about me," Buck chuckled.

"I do," Flora giggled again.

The female weasel helped Buck up before she was gently pulled into a loving embrace by the love of her life.

"I'm so happy for ya, Flora. We're gonna be parents! We're gonna have a son or a daughter and ya father will-!" Buck suddenly remembered something about his father-in-law, Tawk; to which he suddenly groaned out, "Wait...Oh fuuuuuuuuu..."

"What? What's wrong?" Flora asked in concern.

"Ya papa is going to skin me alive," Buck gulped.

"Don't be silly! He'll be over the moon," Flora assured her lover.

"Um..." Buck nervously started.

"What is it, Buck?" Flora asked as she tilted her head a bit to the side.

Buck sat Flora down with him and began to explain what was going on between him and Chief Tawk months ago after he and Sid saved the village.

* * *

 _Buck and Tawk were having a bit of father-son bonding hunting trip as the two of them were wandering through the Jungles of Misery._

 _"I must say, my boy, this world is full of crazy places and yet it makes me relive the old days when I was your age," Tawk said._

 _"Is that so? Did ya have a playmate like Rudy?" Buck questioned._

 _"Umm...Not exactly," Tawk replied._

 _Soon, Tawk saw Buck dressed as a female weasel as Buck spoke in a feminie voice, "Were you quite a ladies' man? Buck sure was."_

 _Tawk raised an eyebrow at Buck before the one-eyed weasel added with a sing-song tone, "And he's looking FABULOUS!"_

 _"In a way, I was quite a ladies man," Tawk replied as he turned away for a moment until he then asked, "Buck, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Aye," Buck quickly answered as Tawk was soon facing the one-eyed weasel who was then upside down from a vine._

 _"Look. I know we never got along in the past and despite our changing the traditions of our tribe for future generations. There is one thing I wish for you to do for me," Tawk started._

 _"Okay. So what's on ya mind, Chief?" Buck questioned as he sat down on a log near Tawk._

 _"I know I can trust you with Flora and someday when you two are willing to get married, you have my blessings of course," Tawk said._

 _"Why thanks lad, but I wouldn't rush on our relationship that fast. Like me and Flora said, we're taking things slowly," Buck nodded._

 _"I understand but in the future when you and Flora may choose to get married and want to have a family someday, could you ask me for my blessings before you and Flora choose to start a family together?" Tawk questioned._

 _Buck looked at the Chief in bewilderment as he blushed deeply red at the thought of having Flora being pregnant with his child before he nervously coughed out, "Frankly, sir, I think this is still too early to be thinking about that."_

 _"I know but I just...I know how you care for my daughter and will do mostly anything to express your love for her. Eventually if that time does come later when I have to be a grandfather, could you wait for my blessings?" Tawk nervously asked._

 _"Why are you asking me that, lad?" Buck questioned the Chief._

 _"Because when I was your age, I married Flora's mother and asked for her father's blessings to start a family. He welcomed the idea for us and as time goes by, we had Flora but...Ever since that day, I wasn't much of a father but much like a stranger to her," Tawk explained._

 _Ever since we rekindled our family bond, thanks to you and Sid, I wanted to make up for the times I denied my daughter and all that...So I just wish to still be a father to my girl before I can go on with my life...So...Buck, when the time comes for you and Flora to start a family, would you honor the family tradition of having my blessings to be a grandfather first? Please?"_

 _Buck understood how the Chief felt and since he is opening up to him like the father he never had, he decided to keep his promise and respect the tribe traditions._

 _"I promise when Flora and I want to be parents, I'll ask for your blessings first," Buck vowed._

 _Tawk smiled at the one-eyed weasel and replied with, "Thank you."_

* * *

"I see...What are we going to do?" Flora asked in concern as she was afraid of hurting her father's feelings since she was pregnant out of wedlock.

"There is one thing we might do," Buck started.

Soon, the male weasel got down on one knee and held Flora's paw before he added, "Frankly I was going to do this after the party in front of everyone, but it's better now than never."

"Buck...are you-?!" Flora gasped.

"Flora my love, will you make me the happiest weasel in the world when I ask you these words? Will you marry me?" Buck proposed.

Flora looked at her lover in such breathless joy as she happily gasped out, "Yes! I will be so happy to be your wife! Yes I will marry you, Buck!"

Buck grinned widely before he got up on the tree again and cried out, **_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ha!"_**

Flora happily laughed with Buck as the male got back down again and embraced his newly-wedded fiance.

"Wait till the herd and ya father hears about this!" Buck excitingly said.

"Let's go tell them now!" Flora cheered as the happy couple started to head back to the party to inform everyone the wonderful news about their engagement.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. The Stag Night

**Chapter 3: The Stag Night**

* * *

Flora and Buck soon returned to the party where everyone saw them before Tawk said, "There you two are. We were wondering what was all the yelling about."

"Oh, ya heard that?" Buck asked.

"We all did," Manny pointed out.

"Guys?" Flora started before holding her father's paw. "Daddy, Buck and I want to announce something to all of you."

"What is it, sweetie?" Ellie asked.

Buck then looked at Tawk and said, "Chief Tawk, I've proposed to your daughter."

"What?!" Everyone gasped out.

"You proposed?!" Tawk stuttered in confusion.

"Yes, daddy. Buck had asked me to marry him and be his husband, and I said yes!" Flora announced.

Everyone including the herd looked on at the bewildered Chief until eventually Buck questioned Chief Tawk with, "So may I ask for ya blessing to marry Flora?"

Tawk eventually looked at Buck before his face grew with excitement and joy as he cheered, "You have my blessings, my boy!"

The Chief hugged the duo as everyone cheered for the couple as Flora then hugged her father and happily said, "I knew you would be happy, daddy."

"Of course I would be. You and Buck are destined to be," Tawk proudly said.

"Aww thanks, lad," Buck thanked as he blushed.

The engaged couple looked at one another as they knew that they have still yet to reveal that Flora is pregnant. The question is when and how...

* * *

A month later, it was eventually getting real close to the wedding of Flora and Buck. The whole herd was invited to attend the wedding while Buck chose Sid to be his best man and Flora chose Peaches, Ellie and Shira to be her bridesmaids.

Sadly for both Flora and Buck, they still haven't found the right time to confess to Chief Tawk about the pregnancy. They were afraid of how Tawk would react if he found out that Buck broke his promise and defied the family tradition again.

One night, the males of the herd along with Buck and Tawk decided to have a stag night for the one-eyed weasel since the ladies have recently held a hen night for Flora just nights ago. The men were sliding down logs on hills as they were having the time of their lives, which is sadly not including Manny who was a bit panicky about sliding down big hills.

"So why did I agree to do this?" Manny cried out.

"Because we wanted Buck's stag night to be wild and fun," Diego laughed, sliding down with Manny and Louis.

"I'm not that kind of mammal who finds this fun!" Manny cried as he gulped.

"Ah c'mon, tubby! Where's ya sense of adventure?" Buck whooped as he slid down with Sid.

"Left it back up there on top of the hill!" Manny cried as he then looked at Sid whom to his surprise was enjoying the ride.

"How are you enjoying this, Sid? Normally, you'd freak out with stunts like this." Manny questioned.

"Well Manny when you're best friends with Buck, you tend to get use to stuff like this," Sid laughed.

Soon they saw Tawk with Crash and Eddie sliding past them before the excited Chief looked at Buck and cheered, "I'll give you this, my boy. This is the first fun I had in years!"

"Welcome to my world, mate," Buck cheered with Tawk.

Soon as they reached down to the end of the hill, most of the men were whooping and cheering like bachelors going wild on a night out.

"Now that's what I call a ride!" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah! Again! Again!" Crash whooped.

"Can we just relax for a while?" Louis nervously questioned.

"Aye. Let's take a break for a while," Buck agreed.

"Follow me, guys," Tawk announced as he motioned all the other boys to follow him.

"Chief, where are we going?" Diego questioned.

"You'll see," Tawk said as he winked at the men.

By the time they reached their destination, they were at a small theater-like area near the tribe village as the men sat down near the small stage platform as Tawk then got to the stage and announced, "Boys, may I introduce tonight's performance of the lovely Rosella Girls!"

Soon the vine curtains opened to reveal ten beautiful female weasels, wearing flower-like dresses as they began to dance beautifully and exotically for the men.

Crash and Eddie wolf-whistled at them while Buck blushed at this performance before the father-in-law sat down beside him.

"Ya didn't have to go through all that for me, sir," Buck nervously chuckled.

"Buck, just have some fun. Flora danced with ten of the mightiest warriors at her hen night," Tawk chuckled.

"So that explains the fig leaf on the head when she came home to our tent," Buck replied in realization.

Tawk noticed the other guys except for the opossum twins look nervous and unsure of what to do.

"Ladies, how about giving the boys here some company," Tawk kindly commanded.

The guys started to gently protest when Crash and Eddie soon got with a pair of female weasel twins and decided to dance with them. A female weasel then danced near Buck who Tawk motioned to dance with her as the young one-eyed male shrugged and said, "Ah, what the hell? If Flora danced with a bunch of fellows then I can dance with this lovely lassie."

The one-eyed weasel soon did the tango with his female dancer while the other female weasels approached the other guys.

"Hello there," Diego greeted softly as the female danced beside the sabre.

Another female weasel climbed onto Manny's tusk and felt the woolly trunk before she giggled, "Wow, you're a tall mammal."

"Well, yeah. We mammoths are huge in size and all that," Manny nervously chuckled.

"Do you like my dress?" The female weasel asked while dancing on Manny's tusk.

"Huh? Oh yes, your dress looks beautiful," Manny complemented.

Louis was dancing with another female weasel as Buck saw him and cheered, "You go, Louis my boy!"

"O-OK," Louis bashfully nodded as he started to have fun dancing with the lady.

Two female weasels approached Sid and danced beside him before one of them asked, "Hey Fire King, are you single?"

"Well, yeah," Sid nodded.

"Do you want to go out with me some time?" The other female giggled.

"No! Pick me!" The first female weasel begged.

"Ladies, ladies," Sid chuckled as he put his arms around them and added in a deep voice, "There's plenty of Sid the Stallion to go around."

"Oh brother!" Manny and Diego groaned, rolling their eyes.

Soon Buck went to Tawk and said, "Hey buddy, how about ya take a turn on dancing with this lovely lassie?"

"No thank you," Tawk refused.

"Oh come on, buddy. One dance," Buck chuckled.

"I really don't feel like-," Tawk began.

Buck then lead the others to chant Tawk's name to dance with the female weasel, but Tawk was losing his patients on trying to deny the request until he shout out, "ENOUGH!"

The crowd abruptly halted in shock at Tawk's outburst before he recollected himself and cleared his throat, "Sorry...Excuse me."

As Tawk quickly departed the theater, Crash sternly called out, "What the hell?!"

"Not cool, man!" Eddie sternly called out as well.

* * *

Moments later, Tawk was at the grave of his beloved wife as he sat beside it, sadly sighing about what just happened as he looked at the stone and said,

"Forgive me, my darling. I know I shouldn't have yelled at my friends like that but I...I just don't feel comfortable being with another woman and...To be honest, I'm not too sure if I'm ready to move on. I mean, I'm ready for Flora and Buck's wedding tomorrow but...ever since you passed on, I've been more obsessed with revenge rather than to be with our daughter and to grieve your passing...Now that everything has change, I don't know if I have the strength to move on from this...What must I do? If only you were still here...You knew what to do. You've always did..."

 **TAWK:**  
 ** _I picked up your daily roses this morning_**  
 ** _I don't know why, I don't know why_**

 ** _Our daughter said to say hello_**  
 ** _I started to cry, I started to cry_**

 ** _Every place we ever walked and_**  
 ** _Everywhere we talked, I miss you_**

 ** _You never leave my mind_**  
 ** _So much of you is left behind_**

 ** _You took my days with you_**  
 ** _Took my nights with you_**

 ** _Those unfinished conversations_**  
 ** _We used to have still speak to me_**

 ** _And I write you letters every day_**  
 ** _That I'll never send and you'll never see_**

 ** _All this wishful thinking_**  
 ** _Gets me nowhere I can't stay_**

 ** _Though my heart is broken_**  
 ** _It keeps breaking every day_**

 ** _You took my hopes with you_**  
 ** _Took my dreams with you_**

 ** _I keep thinking that you'll be calling_**  
 ** _Everyone says that it's all in my head_**  
 ** _And I can't accept it yet_**

 ** _I'm not ready to just give in_**  
 ** _I know that I can't live in this pain_**  
 ** _With these feelings of regret_**

 ** _I can't comprehend this_**  
 ** _And pretend that I don't care_**

 ** _Any place I wanna be_**  
 ** _I wanna see you there_**

 ** _You took my life with you_**  
 ** _Took my world with you..._**

Tawk then rested his head on the tombstone, grieving as well as feel lost and unsure about his life and future...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM GHOST THE MUSICAL AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Bruce Joel Rubin, David A. Stewart & Glen Ballard**


	5. Bonding and Plotting

**Chapter 4: Bonding and Plotting**

* * *

Later that night, Tawk was returning to his hut when he saw Flora inside on his bed, wearing a leaf nightgown.

"Flora? What are you doing here?" Tawk questioned his daughter.

"I came to check up on you. Buck told me you had an outburst during the stag night," Flora replied.

"Oh...he told you that, hmm?" Tawk softly asked, looking away.

"Daddy?" Flora started.

"Sweetheart, just go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow," Tawk interrupted.

"Daddy, just please sit down and talk to me. What is wrong?" Flora asked as she lead Tawk to sit on the bed with her.

"I didn't mean to yell out like that in the party...It's just I'm not too comfortable being around with ladies ever since your mother passed away," Tawk began.

"Why?" Flora asked in concern.

"Some of the guys and you for that matter kept encouraging me to find someone to go out with since I am now a single father for years and you guys reckoned it would make me happy if I found someone new," Tawk explained.

"Daddy, are you still grieving deeply about what happened to Mom?" Flora questioned.

It only took a deep sigh out of her father to understand his situation before Flora placed a gentle paw on her father's cheek and added, "It's been over a year since you grieved Mom's death and you've been depressed about this ever since. You have to let it go, Daddy. She's gone and she would want you to move on. Live your life and maybe you might find someone new to care and love you one day."

"I don't know if I can, Flora. I was a horrible father and husband since her death. I cared so much for Victor and Ripper's demise that I selfishly ignored the fact of your mother's death and denied your love and care...I don't know how I can move on with myself after all I've done..." Tawk vented.

Flora wrapped her arms around Tawk before she replied with, "You're not a horrible father or husband. We all went through a bad time before Buck and Sid came to our lives, but it's all over now. We have to move on for the sake of ourselves. I wish I have the power to take your guilt and pain away, but I don't...You have to move on from this. Mom wouldn't want you to live in grief forever."

"Flora?" Tawk started.

"Please, Daddy. Please promise me you will try to move on for the sake of both me and Mom. Please…" Flora begged in concern.

"I...I...Alright. I'll try," Tawk said with nod.

"I'm always here if you need me, Daddy," Flora assured her father.

"I know," Tawk said with another nod as held his daughter close.

Soon, the fatherly weasel began to lift his daughter up and carried her back to her hut much to Flora's surprise and giggling.

"Daddy," Flora giggled.

"I'll say this: You've gotten heavier, darling," Tawk grunted and chuckled, unaware that the heavy weight was actually due to Flora's unborn child.

"Hey!" Flora scoffed as she playfully slapped Tawk on the cheek.

"Or maybe I'm getting too old," Tawk playfully laughed.

"You're not old, Daddy," Flora giggled as she kissed her father on the cheek.

Soon, Tawk brought his daughter to her hut and tucked her into her bed before he said, "Now get some rest, young lady. You got a huge day tomorrow."

"OK," Flora replied with a nod as she lied down in her bed.

"Goodnight, Flora," Tawk bid.

"Daddy?" Flora started, halting Tawk.

"Yes sweetie?" Tawk asked.

The young lady thought about confessing about her pregnancy tonight after the stag party but from the moment she saw her father's grief and how nervous he was about her wedding with Buck tomorrow, she was then still unsure if she had the courage to confess.

"I...I love you, daddy," Flora replied.

Tawk smiled before going to his daughter and embracing her close before he said, "I love you too, my baby girl."

Tawk gave his daughter a fatherly kiss on the forehead before he left the hut, leaving Flora to settle down in bed and eventually fell asleep. As the Chief began to head back to his hut, he saw his soon-to-be son in law Buck sleeping upside down with Crash and Eddie up in a tree with Sid beside the two twin weasel dancers against the side of the tree, all asleep as well.

Tawk chuckled at Buck before he said softly, "You take care of my baby girl now, young man."

* * *

Meanwhile at a site where piles of skeletons of old dinosaurs are spread around the entire site like a graveyard stood a large cave at the top of a hill-like rock with stone stairs going all the way up to the cave's entrance. This was Forbidden Rock, a place where the dead roamed in its silent eerie skeleton atmosphere.

Inside, Carlotta who was known to herself and her enemies as the Wicked Witch of Forbidden Rock was a wolf who possessed a great ancient power of a magical book that was created by a group of ancestors of the Dinosaur World many eons ago.

The female wolf was watching Tawk and the others from her stone-made cauldron as her magic allowed her to see the world like a magnified glass.

"Awww...how sweet. Daddy's little girl is about to get married to the crazy yet handsome weasel...This all seems like a fairy tale ending...Pathetic!" Carlotta scoffed coldly.

"I care less about the rats...Where is he?!" A growl echoed throughout cave.

"You mean this creature?" Carlotta deviously giggled.

Leo, who had teamed up with Carlotta for protection, went to the cauldron and saw Sid sleeping with the twin dancers.

"I recognize that hideous face anywhere...It sickens me whenever I look at that worthless creature," Leo hissed at the sight of his own enemy.

"So this is the Fire King, hmm?" Carlotta asked while she was looking at the sleeping sloth from the cauldron.

"Yes...He is the most dangerous monster I've ever met. He is foolish yet he has a power that threatened my perfect valley and now because of him, I am ruined, humiliated and outcast into this hell!" Leo growled.

"So you were afraid of his fire technique?" Carlotta laughed.

"It was a threat to my home and he ruined his mammoth niece's birthday party with it! He is clumsy, useless and a disgrace to us sloths! I was trying to protect myse-I mean, my valley from that monster," Leo tried to excuse himself.

"Who are you kidding? You hated Sid because you despised the way he is and how he _poisons_ your perfect valley and also the fact that you hate fire because it's not normal, in your view, for a sloth to create especially for one who is a brainless moron," Carlotta scoffed.

"T-True," Leo started.

"And you were only wanting to protect yourself because if Sid did burn your valley down, then your mammals in your so-called 'valley' will turn against you and see you for who you truly are; a cowardly self-egotistical mammal from Loserwell," Carlotta laughed.

"LOSAWELL!" Leo shrieked at Carlotta before growling with, "OK, yes, I care for myself but that does not matter! He has tainted everything he had touched from stealing dinosaur eggs and befriending that t-rex to making a freakish herd with predators and surviving everything from the so-called 'flood' to the Continental Drift. This sloth is not just any sloth. He is a freak... How is it that I get punished for one thing while that sloth gets away with things worse than what I do? Sid ruined me and now I want him burned at Lava Fall until he is melted into hell!"

Carlotta just laughed at Leo, who then hissed directly at her with, "Do you think this is a joke?! A game?! I am planning to end my darkness and you dare laugh at me?!"

"It's because you're a joke! Without me, you'll end being a meal for a t-rex. Without me, you won't be able to get your revenge. So you might as well shut up and be patient...Tomorrow, you _will_ have your revenge," Carlotta evilly giggled.

"And what are we going to do tomorrow, if I may ask?" Leo scoffed.

"You will be staying here without getting in my way. I shall go to the wedding tomorrow thanks to you locating the village for me, then I shall return with the sloth you wanted gone. After I bring him here, he is all yours. 'Till then, you can watch me crashing the wedding through the cauldron while I'm gone," Carlotta explained.

"This better work, because hell knows the last wolves I worked with were a bunch of weak useless creatures-!" Leo growled before Carlotta pinned him down furiously.

"And who are these weak useless creatures, hmm?!" Carlotta angrily exclaimed at Leo, choking the sloth.

Leo couldn't say anything but was instead gagging for air until Carlotta grinned evilly and added, "That's what I thought, you miserable weak fool!"

She let go of Leo who violently coughed out for air before grumbling, "And you say I'm insane..."

"You have reasons for revenge, Leo. I have mine and I can assure you that our enemies will pay for what they did to us," Carlotta coldly replied.

"And how will this be different from the others?" Leo questioned.

"I have powers that are beyond you or anybody else's control," Carlotta explained, letting out red sparks out of her claws.

"I-If magic is your so-called 'talent', why don't you destroy the weasels right here and now and bring me the sloth right away?" Leo impatiently asked.

"Don't underestimate the power of sorcery, my scarred friend. Magic is a powerful mistress and she's willing to conquer your desire for a price. I studied this power I obtained from this book and now magic shall reward me with the power to finally achieve my destiny and my goals," Carlotta explained while petting an old leaf-covered book that shimmered an emerald color at the slight touch of her paw.

"How exactly are you going to destroy the weasels, may I ask?" Leo curiously questioned.

Carlotta gave Leo a sadistic grin and evilly giggled, "All in good time, my friend. All in good time...For now, I have a wedding to crash."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter 5: The Wedding**

* * *

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the wedding of Buck and Flora as the herd and the weasel tribe worked together to turn the throne room into a beautiful wedding arena for the happy couple. Sid was with Buck who was fixing himself up for the wedding when Tawk and the rest of the males of the herd entered the throne room to check up on the groom.

"Hey Buck, the guys are here," Sid called out to Buck.

"Ah yes," Buck replied back before calling out to the other males. "Step right in, lads!"

"How's he doing over there?" Chief Tawk questioned Sid.

"I don't know he's been in there for half an hour," Sid shrugged.

The males gathered around the duo before Buck finally came out of the leaf curtains, much to the guys' confusion and surprise. Buck was wearing a leaf-made dress as he whimsically questioned the men with, "So, wot do ya guys think? Do I look gorgeous or wot?"

"Umm...Buck, my boy, the bride is to wear a dress to the wedding. Not the groom," Tawk explained to Buck.

"Really? The last gal I was married to didn't even wear a dress," Buck pointed out.

"You mean your pineapple wife?" Manny questioned.

"Pineapple?" Sid asked in confusion.

"You wouldn't understand, buddy," Diego said to Sid.

"Aye," Buck said with a nod.

"Was this the wife who cheated on you with that...well...broccoli?" Tawk asked.

"Aye!" Buck hissed within himself. "I gave this foul onion everything and she ditched me for my worst enemy! Cheating bitch!"

"Well you don't need to worry about her anymore, my boy. Come. Let me help you get properly changed," Tawk said as he and Buck went off to their hut.

The males of the herd watched as the two weasels left for the Chief's hut before they got distracted by Sid's loud yawning.

"Gees, Sid! Yawn loudly lately?" Manny joked.

"Sorry," Sid chuckled.

"Didn't get enough sleep, Sid?" Louis questioned.

"Oh I did," Sid informed the molehog.

"I got to say this, guys. I'm actually happy for Buck. He's got the girl of his dreams and gets to be the new Chief with Flora," Manny said,

"And who knows? Maybe they might have a family together," Diego shrugged.

"Yeah...Family…" Sid said in agreement, but was soon distracted by a deep thought.

The sabre noticed his best friend's distanced expression before asking the sloth, "What's with the puzzled look, Sid?"

"Puzzled?" Sid questioned.

"You seem distracted," Diego pointed out.

"Am I? I didn't mean to be," Sid shrugged before he added, "Anyhow, we should probably continue getting ready for the wedding."

"That's one of the few things you said that isn't totally stupid," Diego teased.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Marshall," Sid replied while accidentally blurting out the wrong name to Diego.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Diego asked in deep confusion.

" _Diego_ , sorry! I meant Diego!" Sid panicked.

"Gees, you really need to get some more sleep," Diego said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," Sid apologized as he walked off in embarrassment, leaving the guys confused on what just happened.

* * *

An hour later, it was finally time for the wedding to begin. Buck was with his best man Sid while the bride maids of Flora were walking by the aisle and getting into position.

"I just can't wait to see Flora," Buck said as he was wearing a leaf tie.

"I bet she'll be beautiful," Sid said with a nod and smile.

"Do I look alright, mate?" Buck asked Sid nervously.

"You look great, Buck," Sid assured his best friend.

Soon the warriors of the tribe blew on shell trumpets as it hummed the wedding march and the others turned to see Flora wearing the flower wedding crown with Tawk as the father of the bride as he walked his daughter down the aisle.

"No matter what happens Daddy, always remember that I'll always love you," Flora happily said to her proud father.

"I know. I'll always love you too, sweetheart," Tawk tearfully replied.

Once the bride and the Chief got to the center of the aisle where Buck, Sid and the bride's maids were, Tawk stood on his chief podium and began the wedding speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Tawk spoke out.

As time goes on with the wedding, Tawk eventually looked at his daughter and asked, "Flora, do you take Buck as your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Flora replied.

"Buck, do you take Flora as your wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Tawk asked.

"Aye," Buck replied in acceptance with a nod.

"Aye?" Tawk asked in confusion.

"Aye, aye!" Buck repeated happily.

"Buck, you're supposed to say 'I do'," Flora giggled.

"Oh, right. I mean, I do!" Buck corrected himself.

"And if anyone here who thinks this couple should not get married, speak now or forever hold their peace," Tawk continued.

Everything was quiet until the crowd heard a gruff voice, which is clearly coming from Buck saying, "I do."

The crowd mumbled before Buck snapped, "Who said that?!"

Buck looked around before directing his one eye at a vegetable on the ground, a broccoli.

"Brock the broccoli! I should have known ya would come here today! First ya stole my first gal and now ya dare come to take my dear true love away?! Never!" Buck sternly barked at the broccoli.

The tribe did nothing but watched in interest as Manny leaned to Tawk and questioned, "Should we do something about this?"

"Eh, he's not causing harm to the tribe and besides, I'm used to him," Tawk shrugged with a smile.

"You wouldn't let Brock kidnap me, would you Buck?" Flora questioned Buck, playing along.

Buck pulled Flora into a dashing romantic embrace as he said with passion, "My dear Flora, I vow to protect you and this world including your tribe from wicked evil-doers like Brock. He will not ruin our wedding day, no how, no sir."

Buck soon put Flora back up on her feet as the one-eyed weasel got his dino-knife out and exclaimed vigorously, "You won't prevail this time, Brock! The time of justice is now!"

Buck lets out a war cry and charged at the vegetable before fighting and rolling around with it as Flora clapped and watched her lover _protect_ her.

Soon, the male weasel was on the ground with the broccoli on top of Buck as if he was struggling with his rival.

"I need some help here!" Buck grunted.

"Crash and Eddie, reporting for duty!" The opossum twins cheered as they rushed to their hero's aid.

The twins soon kicked the broccoli off of Buck, making it fly into one of the palm trees as the one-eyed weasel got up and chuckled, "Thanks boys!"

"You're welcome, o'great weasel," Crash happily said.

"Kick that ugly broccoli's butt!" Eddie cheered.

"Will do," Buck deviously agreed.

The weasel then jumped into the bushes as everyone could hear fighting noises from Buck for a while before it died down into abrupt quietness through the village.

"Buck?" Sid called out.

Soon the male weasel came out of the bushes with a small head of broccoli in his paws before grunting out through heavy breathing, "Farewell, Brock! Tell the devil that Buck sent ya!"

He dropped the broccoli head on the ground as Sid, Flora and Tawk clapped for Buck which results in everyone else cheering for their wild yet delightful tribe member as the one-eyed weasel headed back up to the wedding podium.

"It is over. You are safe now, my love," Buck proudly stated.

"My hero," Flora kindly giggled as she kissed Buck on the cheek.

"Well now that everything is back in order, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Tawk concluded.

The happy couple soon kissed deeply and happily before everyone began to cheer vigorously for their future tribe leaders.

Suddenly out of nowhere, purplish mist slowly began to creep and foam around the village, much to everyone's confusion as Flora held onto Buck and asked in concern, "What's happening?"

"I don't know, lass," Buck cautiously replied.

"What is the meaning of this?! What is going on here?!" Tawk sternly exclaimed.

Just then, everyone could hear creepy eerie humming of the wedding march in a cold eerie voice before a shadow approached the tribe and the herd from the dark mist. Carlotta appeared before the alarmed crowd and smiled hauntingly at the wedding couple before speaking out, "How beautiful...The happy couple are finally happily married. Allow me to be the first to say a toast...to the bride and the groom."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	7. Wedding Crasher

**Chapter 6: Wedding Crasher**

* * *

Everyone was gathered together, scared and cautious with the mysterious wolf that appeared before them through the dark eerie mist that surrounded the entire village.

"Who are you?" Tawk demanded.

"Greetings, Chief Tawkinova. It's a delight to finally meet both you and your daughter Flora face-to-face," Carlotta greeted with a bow.

"How do you know who we are?" Flora cautiously questioned.

"I have my ways," Carlotta answered.

"You are trespassing on our village!" Tawk growled.

"I can see that, sir. I'm not a fool," Carlotta said as she let out a hmph.

"I believe the Chief asked you a question just then, lass," Buck pointed out.

"Yes, yes. Who am I? What am I doing here unannounced in your village in a creepy fashion entrance?" Carlotta sighed, rolling her eyes before she took a step forward to the tribe and added, "You weasels may have told rumors or stories about me, which I shall agree with. It's the first time the herd is hearing this so to make it plain and simple, I am known as The Wicked Witch of Forbidden Rock but you can call me Carlotta."

Everyone, minus the herd and Buck, reacted in fear as the male warriors pointed their spears at Carlotta before Sid went to Flora, hoping to protect her for Buck and Tawk.

"So the rumors were true then," Buck said while scratching his head.

"Wolf, I suggest you leave this village while you can. You are not welcome here," Tawk sternly said as he got his spear out.

"Oh I'm not here to hurt you, weasels. I just simply came for these two there," Carlotta simply yet coldly giggled as she pointed at Sid and Buck.

"Us?!" Sid gulped in fear.

"What business ya got with us, mutt?!" Buck growled as he got his dino knife out.

"Well you did kill my husband and big brother, or as you've known them as...Ripper and Victor!" Carlotta sneered.

Everyone in the village reacted in more shock and despair as they had thought the nightmares involving Victor and Ripper were over but they were unfortunately mistaken. It wasn't long before the male warriors got into position to protect their tribe whilst Manny, Diego and even Sid got in front of the herd and the wedding couple.

"So...those fiends are related to you?!" Tawk growled.

"Pretty much. I was the wife of my beloved Victor, which explains that he and my brother Ripper hanged out together," Carlotta said with a shrug.

"Your brother and husband were monsters...They slaughtered most of our tribe including my beloved mother!" Flora whimpered.

"I know that and frankly, I don't care," Carlotta said, rolling her eyes at Flora before darkening her glare at Buck and Sid yet calmly adding, "All I want are those two!"

It was that point where Sid felt Manny's trunk pulling him to the mammoth's side to which Diego got in front of the sloth. It made Sid happy that Manny and Diego cared for him and would never, in eternal lifetime, let any serious harm come to their best friend. But it made Sid afraid for the welfare of his dear best friends as well as he was scared but determined to protect them like he did against Victor and Ripper.

"Sorry to disappoint you you crazy old hag, but there's no way in heck I would ever let someone like you harm anyone from my family!" Manny angrily spoke out.

"Manny-!" Sid started.

"Stay close to Manny, Sid. We're not letting you fight this wolf on your own," Diego said to Sid whilst glaring at the wicked wolf.

"But who's going to protect you?!" Sid asked in concern.

"We will! We all protect each other!" Tawk firmly pointed out while glaring at Carlotta as well.

"I see," The wolf said with a nod. She then, in a plain and simple way, added, "Look, you let me destroy those two over there and I shall go and never bother you again. If you don't, well you know how it goes. I'll torment and torture you before ending each and every one of you with my cold sharp paws."

"Ya don't have a chance on succeeding, wolf!" Buck spat.

"Yeah, because there's hundreds of us here and only one of you!" Manny firmly pointed out to Carlotta.

It was at this rate, Carlotta let out a cold chuckle before grinning in much the same way as Ripper and Victor did. She then spoke out, "Well then, let's test the odds, shall we?"

Carlotta's paws soon turned darkish violet and then she wickedly chant,  
 _ **  
"I call upon the shadows of darkness  
Come forth for your magical mistress  
Let this world be changed through my eyes  
And let the light slowly wither and die  
Let the entire world be consumed in the palm of my paw  
And bring my wonderland into the eternal darkness, forever more!"**_

Carlotta raised her glowing paw up and looked to see everyone just standing there, bracing themselves in fear before the female wolf just sighed in disappointment and groaned, "Seriously? You're just going to stand there like morons...? You fools are making this too easy for me...This is just so boring!"

"Oh god! We really do just stand still!" Manny said in deep realization.

"Warriors, stop her!" Tawk commanded.

"Too late now, you fat idiot!" Carlotta scoffed in annoyance as she slammed her paw on the ground.

The magic within Carlotta's powers exploded as waves of purplish colors surrounded the tribe like a sandstorm before it began to spread and change the entire Dinosaur World into Carlotta's dark twisted wonderland as each scenario of the world was like a nightmare to all of the tribe as if the world was now infected by evil.

Everyone looked around to see where Carlotta was, but the female wolf was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?!" Flora panicked.

"I don't know," Buck cautiously replied.

"Everyone, stay together!" Tawk yelled out in fear.

Soon they all heard Carlotta's wicked laughter all around them until they saw smoke arising from behind them on top of the cave before the Wicked Witch appeared out of the smoke and sneered, "Welcome to my Wonderland!"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	8. Carlotta's Storm

**Chapter 7: Carlotta's Storm**

* * *

The whole tribe stepped away from the evil wolf who was standing on top of the throne cave with high glory as she just smirked at the frightened crowd along with the angry herd members as well as Buck and Tawk.

"W-What have you done?!" Tawk cried out.

"You didn't do as I asked and now I changed this world into my own paradise," Carlotta replied with her paws glowing like a firefly.

"You can't do that!" Flora stuttered in fear.

"I just did sweetie, but I can change it back in exchange for your insane husband of yours and the floppy green thing," Carlotta replied before she just shook her head slowly and added, "But I highly doubt you guys would do that."

"Never!" the herd along with Tawk angrily barked.

It was then that Carlotta began to glare down at the crowd as she then coldly said, "I see. Then so be it."

Soon she managed to use her powers to blast a few lightning bolts on the ground behind everyone outside the village before the ground began to crack open and ooze-covered thorns grew from the earth and began to slither around the village as it was creating a giant wall.

"She's trapping us in here!" Manny gasped in horror.

"What do we do?!" Peaches panicked.

Suddenly, black vines began to wrap around Sid and Buck before they were sent high up in the sky.

"Sid!" Ellie cried out.

"Buck!" Flora called out in fear.

"What are you going to do?!" Sid panicked.

"I-I can't move!" Buck grunted as he tried to break free from the vines.

"Quit struggling, you two. I won't kill you both yet...That comes later. I prefer to do something fun first," Carlotta said with a sneer grin.

"And just wot do ya plan to do, hag?!" Buck yelled.

"Do you really have to antagonize her?" Sid whimpered to Buck.

"Simple. I plan on bringing carnage to your village, and you two are powerless to save them," Carlotta replied.

"Don't ya dare harm them!" Buck warned.

Carlotta ignored Buck and began to chant,  
 _ **"A storm of lightning flash to the bone  
Turn these fools below to stone!"**_

The witch wolf then howled at the sky as purple clouds began to evaporate around the tribe village before Buck looked at the bewildered Chief and screamed down from the air, **"TAWK, GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!"**

"Everyone, to the throne room cave! Now!" Tawk bellowed in fear.

But it was too late. The storm grew wild as Carlotta's spell sent lightning bolts at the villagers, one at a time turning them into stone. Buck and Sid watched in horror as the tribe including most of the herd members including Granny, Crash and Eddie were getting transformed into stone figures.

"We got to stop her, Sid!" Buck yelled at the sloth.

"How?!" Sid cried out before he thought of an idea and chanted,  
 _"Please, oh god, help us now  
Get rid of this evil old hound"_

Sid and Buck looked at Carlotta who just burst into a fit of laughter before she scoffed, "Sorry to disappoint you darling, but only one who has the power of the book within its blood and soul can conquer the magic within and only I can do that."

Down below, Manny tried to get the herd members away from the lightning storm when one of the bolts hit Peaches and Louis, turning them both into statues.

"Peaches!" Manny screamed out.

"Louis!" Ellie cried out.

"We got to figure out a way to stop-!" Shira cried before a lightning bolt hit the grey sabre as well and turned her into stone.

"No!" Diego screamed out in fear.

"We got to keep moving!" Manny cried out to the remaining herd members.

Sid and Buck were horrified by the chaos as Buck glared at the evil wolf and barked, "Leave them alone!"

"All this talk of 'leave them alone', 'stop it', etc! It's really giving me a headache," Carlotta groaned before she stopped the lightning storm.

Manny, Diego and Ellie looked around to see that only Flora and Tawk were the only ones who haven't being turned into stone like the rest.

"Are you guys OK?!" Manny called out to the duo.

"I think so," Tawk panted as he and Flora rushed to the others.

Suddenly, they heard Sid and Buck screaming in pain as the group looked up to see Sid and Buck being electrocuted by Carlotta's powers.

"The sound of your screams...It's sweet music to my ears," Carlotta purred wickedly.

"D-Do ya worst, bitch!" Buck screamed through the pain.

"Seriously Buck, don't you know silence is golden?!" Sid cried in pain.

"You're really keen to die so quickly then? I was hoping more a challenge from you two...How disappointing," Carlotta yawned.

"We got to save them!" Flora panicked.

"How?!" Ellie panicked as well.

Tawk then looked around the village before seeing arrows and a bow on the ground as he rushed over to the area to grab them.

"Daddy, what are you doing?!" Flora called out.

The Chief soon pointed the bow and arrow at the female wolf and fired the arrow directly at her but to his surprise, Carlotta noticed the arrow coming and used her left paw to swipe it away, grazing her paw in the process.

The cut on the paw managed to make Carlotta's spell on the vines dissolve to dust, which was unfortunate for Buck and Sid as they were then falling from the sky. Lucky for them, Ellie and Manny managed to catch them in time before they reached the ground.

"Are you two OK?" Ellie asked the duo in concern.

"I'll live," Sid moaned out as his fur was a bit poofy from the electricity.

Suddenly they saw a ball of smoke landing near them as Carlotta appeared before them again, showing the large cut on her paw from the arrow. To the other's disturbing surprise, she felt no pain nor showed any agony but just an unamused look.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Carlotta softly said.

She moved her right glowing paw on the cut on her left paw and just like that, the cut soon disappeared and Carlotta was healed again.

"D-D-Did she just heal herself?!" Sid stuttered in fear.

"This is very bad," Diego said in fear as well.

"I'm growing weary of this now. Time to step up the game here," Carlotta coldly giggled before she fired a lightning bolt at Buck.

"Buck, look out!" Flora cried as she managed to pin Buck down, both missing the lightning bolt in time.

"Ha! Ya missed!" Buck teased.

"I never said I was going to fire it at you," Carlotta sneered.

The weasels looked at the wolf in confusion before Ellie noticed the lightning bolt turning back and heading quickly toward Sid. She then gasped in horror and rushed to the sloth.

"Sid, look out!" Ellie cried out.

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

The female mammoth managed to shove Sid out of the way but was unfortunately not fast enough to dodge the bolt herself as the lightning bolt hit Ellie instead and turned her into stone.

"Ellie!" Manny screamed in horror.

"No!" Sid cried out in terror.

Manny rushed to his wife's stone figure that was nearby Peaches' as he sank to the ground in despair.

"No, no, no! Please no!" Manny sobbed.

"Awww...I'm so sorry, mammoth. Allow me to make you feel all better," Carlotta sneered as she was about to cast a spell on Manny.

Sid angrily rushed to Carlotta to stop her before she grinned madly at the sloth and fired her spell at Sid directly inside his chest as the sloth let out a cold gasp and was sent flying into the air out of the village.

"Sid!" Diego and Buck cried out in fear.

"Don't worry. He'll still be alive...for now," Carlotta giggled.

"You monster!" Flora tearfully cried out.

"Of course I'm a monster, darling. Why do you think I'm stronger than all of you?" Carlotta cruelly mocked.

Suddenly Carlotta used her powers to create a skeleton cage around Flora, trapping the female weasel before the cage flew to female wolf like a nail to a magnet.

"Flora!" Buck gasped in alarm.

Carlotta held the cage close to her as Flora tried to break out of it, but it was useless.

"Struggle all you want. You're not getting out of this cage anytime soon, my dear," Carlotta informed.

"You've gone too far, witch! Now let my daughter go!" Tawk angrily bellowed at Carlotta, charging at the wolf.

Carlotta soon smacked Tawk down as Flora cried out in fear for her father until Carlotta sneered at the older weasel, "Fool...This is my world now! I am its creator and you are just merely pawns in my little game!"

She then turned to the others and added, "Listen well and listen good. If you ever want to see dear little Flora again, meet me at Forbidden Rock and only then can our game come to its conclusion. I suggest you hurry along too otherwise I might grow bored and just have this little weasel for dinner."

Flora whimpered at this before Buck got up and desperately called out to Flora, "I will save ya, Flora! Ya hear me?! I will save ya even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Better hurry along then," Carlotta teased before she turned into a smoke ball and flew into the sky, taking Flora with her before Tawk looked on in horror.

"Flora!" Tawk screamed.

Soon, the vines surrounding the village were turned to dust as all that was left was the remaining herd members and the statues of the rest of the herd and the tribe.

"Wot are we gonna do?!" Buck gasped out to Tawk.

"I...I don't know," Tawk stuttered.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	9. Nightmares

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

* * *

Tawk, Buck, Manny and Diego managed to get the statues of everyone safely inside the throne room before the bull mammoth pushed a boulder to block the throne room entrance.

"There...now no one can touch them," Manny sadly said.

"We must find a way to stop her! She is very clever and very powerful; more powerful than Ripper and Victor, as I hate to admit," Tawk said.

"Flora...that bloody wolf has trapped her in a cage," Buck growled to himself.

"We will get my daughter back Buck, if it's the last thing we do," Tawk assured his son-in-law.

"What about Sid?" Diego questioned before he looked out in the jungles in concern for his lost friend. "He's out there somewhere. Maybe badly hurt."

"Then I suggest we find Sid first before we plan on taking care of Carlotta," Tawk suggested.

"Alright, but we stay together," said Manny.

The quartet then left the village and headed deep into the jungles, hoping to find their sloth friend.

"Please be OK, lad," Buck thought to himself in concern for his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile at Forbidden Rock, Carlotta returned with an unconscious Flora to which the female wolf hung the cage up in a vine from on top of a cave wall. Leo glared at the female wolf angrily and hissed, "And where exactly is that sloth you promised me you would return with?!"

"Did I promise you that? Oh wait. I did, didn't I?" Carlotta coldly giggled.

"Listen here, witch! No one toys with me like that!" Leo snapped at the female wolf.

"And yet, I just did. What are you going to do about that? Hmm?" Carlotta deviously questioned.

Leo just glared at Carlotta yet trembled in fear at the thought of the female wolf using her demonic magic on him as the cowardly sloth just cleared his throat and stepped away.

"Typical! I only said I'd bring the sloth here to shut your whiny voice up. Nevertheless, my dear sloth, Sid and Buck will get what is coming to them. I want them to come here so that the next part of my plan shall come," Carlotta informed Leo.

"So does that explain why you took the female rat with you?" Leo scoffed.

"Of course. Flora is very dear to both Sid and Buck," Carlotta giggled as she then looks at Leo and adds:

"You see, I'm taking a bit of a risk on letting those fools live because I want them to come so I can make sure that they still have hope within and when they feel like they're at their high chance of victory, I shall tear it down and make them see that there is no hope, no chance and no way they can stop me and the only way for their misery to end is, well, beg for death and I shall grant them their demise; It's all about breaking the spirit and hope of these so-called heroes that shall give us the satisfaction of our successful revenge"

"I see" Leo nodded before she notices Flora out cold and asked: "What the hell happened to her?"

"She wouldn't stop crying so I shut her up by putting her to sleep for a while" Carlotta explained.

Soon the duo notices Flora waking up from her unconscious state as Leo walked toward the awoken frightened weasel in the small bone cage and sneered at her with, "Hello, little miscreant. Remember me?"

"Y-You...You were supposed to be banished! You weren't supposed to come back!" Fiora gasped and stuttered in much more shock as she crawled back a bit.

"And yet, here I stand no thanks to that ugly freak!" Leo growled while angry at the thought of his worst enemy.

"You and Carlotta will pay for this! Sid, Buck and my father will stop you!" Flora stuttered in anger.

"WRONG!" Leo shrieked as he went directly in her face with a very scary insane expression to which Flora tearfully curled up, terrified.

"Calm yourself, Leo. Like I said before, they'll get what's coming to them," Carlotta amusingly giggled.

"Yes, yes they will. Now Sid will finally get what he deserves!" Leo laughed evilly.

"Speaking of Sid, I have a job for you," Carlotta pointed out.

"You want me to find Sid and kill him slowly?!" Leo asked in devious excitement.

"No, you idiot! Not yet!" Carlotta growled which made Leo grumble in hatred before the female wolf continued. "I want you to find Sid and show him my recent creation I did."

The wicked wolf then snapped her fingers as the sound of it echoed both inside and outside the cave until the trio can hear heavy stomping coming their way. They then saw a large creature outside the cave.

"Is that-?!" Leo gasped.

"Oh yes, it is," Carlotta evilly giggled.

"This is getting exciting!" Leo cheered deviously.

"Sid, Buck, father, please be careful..." Flora gasped in fear.

* * *

Somewhere in the distorted jungles of Carlotta's wonderland, Sid was out cold yet tossing and turning in his sleep as he was having a nightmare about a memory of him and his little brother Marshall with the other sloth kids.

"Go away, Sid! No one wants to play with you!" Marshall groaned in annoyance.

"But I'm lonely, Marshall...Why can't I play with you?" A young Sid sadly asked.

"Because you're ugly, smelly and this playground is a no-Sid Playground!" A bully teased Sid as the other kids agreed with the bully.

"But...I can be a good friend," Sid whimpered.

"Just get out of here Sid or I'm telling mom that you were annoying me again!" Marshall childishly warned the sloth.

Feeling unwelcome and rejected once again, Sid left sadly as his brother Marshall and his gang of friends continued to ridicule him.

"You know what my Uncle Fungus calls him? Creepy Sid," Marshall said to the kids.

The other kids laughed and started to mock and chanted out "Creepy Sid" to the young lonely sloth who did his best to hide the hurt but suddenly snapped when he is all alone:

 _ **SID:**_  
 _That's not my name!_

 _Doesn't anybody ever get it right,_  
 _Sidney,_

 _When'll they remember I'm Sid the sloth?_  
 _Sidney,_

 _Is it any harder so say then;_  
 _God damn toad, and spastic, and weirdo and dumb freak_

 _Doesn't anybody think that I can hear?_  
 _I hear!_

 _Especially when I've got them screaming in my ear,_  
 _I hear!_

 _Every day they mock me and push me around,_  
 _'til I drop_

 _If I had a wish, God, I wish they'd stop_

 _When will they?_

 _I wish they'd-!_

 _When will they, when will they, when will they?_

 _Sometimes their hatred is out of control,_  
 _God how they hurt me._

 _Mama says suffering is good for the soul,_  
 _But they hurt me_

 _And if I could I'd bring them all,_  
 _Down to their knees!_

 _I'd make them sorry forever for teasing Sidney_  
 _Sidney, Sidney!_

Sid sits down near a river and looked at his reflection, noticing the fishes swimming away when they see him.

 _ **SID:**_  
 _I will not cry,_  
 _I'm okay,_  
 _I try so hard to play their way._

 _Why do they find it so hard to say Sidney?_  
 _Why do they always treat me so bad,_

 _They all know my name?_  
 _It's Sidney!_

 _I don't know why they all get so mad,_  
 _It's always the same!_

Sid frustratingly splashes the water with his paws and walks off

 _ **SID:**_  
 _What's going on deep in me,_  
 _All of these feelings suddenly?_

 _If I am changing, will I still be;_  
 _Sidney?_

Sid stops at an icy wall and noticed his reflection.

 _ **SID:**_  
 _Or what if I am somebody new?_  
 _Imagine the things I might do!_

 _I might a chance, I've always wondered how_  
 _Or maybe I'll dance and try how to laugh more than I do now._

 _And the world will open its eyes,_  
 _And for once the whole world will recognize Sidney!_

 _Then all those people who scream night and day:_  
 _"Poor stupid Sidney!"_

 _They'd see the new me,_  
 _And they might even say:_  
 _"Look! It's Sidney!"_

 _And finally, I'd hear that word,_  
 _Sounding so sweet!_  
 _Thousands of voices forever repeating: Sid the sloth, Sid the Sloth!_

 _Sidney!_  
 _I am the sound of distant thunder,_  
 _A color, a flame!_

 _I'm Sidney!_  
 _I am a song of endless wonder,_  
 _That no one will claim._

 _But someday, oh my, someday!_  
 _Someone will know my name!_

* * *

Suddenly, the sloth could hear his name echoing before he woke up to find Buck and the others beside him.

"Guys!" Sid sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're alive, my boy!" Tawk sighed in relief as well.

"Are you OK, buddy?" Manny questioned.

"Yeah. A little chilly, but I'll live," Sid nodded.

The sloth got up and noticed that the others including Flora were not with them.

"The others...they're turned to stone, aren't they?!" Sid sadly gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Diego sadly agreed.

"What's worse is that Carlotta took Flora away!" Tawk spoke out in fear for his daughter.

"Oh no!" Sid gasped in terror.

"Aye, but we are not going to let that wicked witch get away with this," Buck replied with determination.

"Buck's right. We've beaten Ripper and Victor together. We can beat Carlotta together too, magic or not," Manny said with determination as well, determined to restore his family back to normal and save the Dinosaur World.

"That's the spirit, lad!" Buck cheered for the mammoth.

"This won't be easy, though. This place has changed," Sid pointed out.

"Aye, mate. Not the Dinosaur World I always knew and loved anymore," Buck nodded, feeling uneasy about the distorted world.

"Keep your eyes peeled, young warriors. As the way this world is now, there could be death lurking at any time," Tawk informed the men when suddenly there were sounds of heavy stomping coming their way.

"Hold your positions, gentlemen! Something may be coming this way!" Tawk spoke out.

"Crikey...it could either be Rudy or..." Buck gasped.

Just then out of the shadows, Momma Dino approached the group to which Sid gleefully smiled at her and cheered, "Momma Dino! Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"Well, I'll be. It's Momzilla," Buck sighed in relief with a smile.

"Glad to see a familiar face," Tawk chuckled.

Manny, however, noticed something was wrong with Momma Dino as her eyes were purple and she was not her usual self as he looked at Diego and muttered, "Is it just me or does she seem a bit different the last time we saw her?"

"What do you mean?" Diego questioned the mammoth.

"She doesn't look happy. She looks like she wants to attack," Manny replied with caution.

Suddenly, out of character, Momma Dino roared and lunged her jaws at Sid, who screamed and dodged her bite by jumping out of the way and landing near Buck who stood beside his sloth friend.

"What the?!" Sid gasped out in horror.

"My word! Has she gone mad?!" Tawk gasped.

"Momzilla? What are ya doin'?! It's us!" Buck called out to the T-Rex.

"She's not gone mad. She's just doing what all dinosaurs do: eat their prey," a devious voice spoke out.

"Wait, that voice…" Buck said, scratching his head.

"Oh please tell me it's not you-know-who," Manny groaned as he got a bad feeling on who that voice was.

"You mean that creep from Loserwell?" Diego asked.

"LOSAWELL!"

Leo appeared before the quartet on top of Momma Dino, glaring down proudly at the frightened yellow sloth as he sneered, "Hello Sid."

Sid let out a short scream of horror, facing his old nemesis again for the first time

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM CARRIE THE MUSICAL AND IT BELONGS TO MICHEAL GORE AND DEAN PITCHFORD**


	10. Jurassic Troubles

**Chapter 9: Jurassic Troubles**

* * *

The group glared at their old enemy, Leo, standing on top of the possessed Momma Dinosaur like a king on his throne/

"Leo..." Buck growled.

"But...how?!" Chief Tawk gasped. "You were supposed to be banished!"

"I was banished...on the other side of the Dinosaur World…" Leo said before glaring at Sid and furiously screaming, "BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Diego growled in anger and got in front of Sid defensively before demanding, "Leave the sloth out of this! You had a good reason to be banished! You were helping those two mutts kill him!"

"He's right!" Manny spoke out. "You were a messed-up sloth working with the tribe's enemies!"

"In fact, perhaps ya have something to do with Momzilla, don't you?!" Buck demanded.

"Not directly," Leo replied with an evil grin. "I had a little help from my new friend, The Wicked Witch Wolf."

"The Wicked Witch Wolf?" Chief gasped in shock.

"He means Carlotta" Sid also gasped.

"You must be workin' for her," Buck spoke out in anger. "Worse yet...she may have casted a spell on Momzilla..."

"No shit, nut job!" Leo snapped at the one-eyed weasel.

"Why are you doing this?" Sid questioned. "What has she ever done to you?"

"The correct term is, 'What has she ever done to YOU?'" Leo pointed out.

"What?" Sid asked in shock.

"You stole her eggs and her children, and now we're just setting things right starting with the demise of you, the source of all trouble you caused since the very beginning from your herd to now ," Leo explained deviously.

Sid looks down as he remembers when Manny and the others accused Sid of stealing the dinosaur eggs years ago which results in the Dinosaur World event happening and how they met Buck.

"You bloody fool," Buck growled.

"You're wrong!" Manny spoke out as he got in front of Sid.

"Sid didn't steal the eggs!" Diego spoke out. "He found them. He didn't steal her triplets, either. He took care of them until he could find their mother."

"Pardon me but didn't you two agreed before that Sid DID steal them, you miserable hypocrites?!" Leo scoffed with a sadistic grin.

Manny and Diego looked at Sid who gazes at them back in concern before the Chief pointed out:

"That was before Sid and Buck explained and cleared the situations; Now, Leo, it appears that you are stealing Momzilla herself like the monster you are!"

"Wrong!" Leo barked. "I am not the monster here!" He then glared at Sid again and added, "He is and I'm set to make things right!"

"How?" Sid asked in disbelief.

Leo growled at Sid in annoyance before saying, "Simple...I WANT YOU DEAD!"

"You're insane!" Sid shouted.

"Insane?!" Leo scoffed. "Me?! …Well yes, maybe I am but it was your fault I turned out this way, no thanks to you! I was stuck in this world, surviving from being eaten or stomped on or even poisoned, but now I have the upper hand. So who's crazy now?!"

As Leo laughed insanely, Tawk glared at Leo before speaking out with, "You fool! You're only making things right for yourself!"

"Aye!" Buck spoke out in agreement with Tawk.

"And you shouldn't have messed with Sid and the tribe!" Diego pointed out. "Your banishment was your punishment!"

"You being stuck in this world was the consequence of your actions, too!" Manny added as well.

"Well let's set things right my way, shall we?" Leo asked deviously before giving Momma Dino a command. "Kill them!"

Momma, who was actually under Carlotta's spell, then roared at the quintet and she charged at them. As she did, Buck quickly turned to the others and shouted, "All four of you! Find a safe place! As the dino hunter and wrangler, I'll keep Momzilla busy!"

"Don't hurt her please!" Sid begged the weasel.

"I won't, mate. I promise," Buck assured his sloth friend. "Now go!"

"But Buck-!" Sid started.

"Don't worry, Sid," Tawk told the sloth. 'Your dinosaur friend will be okay. For now, we must do what Buck told us."

Sid nodded and as he ran away with the others, Buck stayed to get ready for the right time to lasso and ride Momma as she charged toward him. Leo then made a demand to Momma and shouted, "Forget the rodent! Get the sloth!"

"Not quite!" Buck shouted. He then lassoed the possessed Momma by the muzzle and swung up onto it as he started riding and handling her harmlessly as she chased the others. Leo saw Buck as he growled in annoyance and screamed, "Get off her, you rat!"

"Not quite, ya red bonehead!" Buck shouted as he tried to ride and steer Momma away from the group. Leo then got his sharp claws and tried to slash at Buck with them, but the one-eyed weasel spotted Leo just in time and dodged his attack while still on top of Momma's head before he faced the evil red sloth with an adventurous smirk.

"Guess ya wanna dance on the beast's head right now, huh sloth from Loserwell?" Buck teased.

"IT'S LOSAWELL!" Leo screamed as he angrily slashed Buck's arm and knocked him off, making the weasel fall but then grab onto and hang by Momma's tail. Leo then looked back down at Momma and impatiently commanded, "Kill the freak!"

Momma continued chasing the others as she caught up to Sid and head-butted the sloth to the ground.

"SID!" Chief screamed in shock as he rushed back over to the sloth much to Manny and Diego's surprise.

"Chief, NO!" Diego cried out.

Tawk ignored the sabre as he got in front of Sid protectively and glared at Momma and Leo before shouting, "ENOUGH! You have me to deal with now!"

"We don't have time for this," Leo said impatiently as Momma whacked Tawk away and started to crush Sid with her foot, making the sloth cry out in agony.

"SID!" Manny and Diego screamed in horror for their friend

Leo laughed evilly and insanely as he commanded, "Yes! YES! KILL HIM!"

Just then, Buck climbed back on top of Momma and clinged onto Leo's head, scratching and biting him to keep him distracted as Leo screamed in agony and struggled to get the weasel off of him. Manny and Diego rushed over as Tawk got up a bit weakly while in pain, and Manny came to his aid as Diego rushed over to Sid and Momma. The tiger then bit Momma's foot, making her roar and release Sid who was injured. Leo then fell down with Buck as he kicked the weasel away.

Suddenly, balls of light hit Leo as a mysterious albino weasel wearing a leaf robe approached the quintet as she held onto Sid and told them, "Come with me if you want live! Hurry!"

The two mammals and weasels were all surprised as Buck replied with, "R-Righto, mad'am.

"Very well then," Tawk said in surprise as well.

Soon, the albino weasel quickly chanted a spell and they soared away in a ball of light, leaving behind Momma and a furious Leo as the insane red sloth screamed, **_"NOOO! CURSE YOU!"_**

* * *

Back at Carlotta's cave at Forbidden Rock, the female wolf was finishing watching the scenario from her magical stone cauldron and is slightly irritated that Leo didn't keep his word and wanted to kill the sloth instead of letting him live for Carlotta to extract her revenge. Flora was relieved as she stuttered out peacefully:

"They got away...Thank goodness"

"Indeed, well that didn't go well for me" Carlotta shrugged.

"You're taking this failure REAL calmly" Flora points out in fear.

"Oh come now, darling, the game has only begin, a minor setback from a blithering mad idiot but no matter I have plenty of ideas to back me up" Carlotta coldly giggled.

"S-So what are you planning to do to the others?" Flora questioned.

Carlotta remains silent as she looks through the magical leaf book before Flora clears her throat to get Carlotta's attention but to no avail as the female wolf then said:

"Silence is golden, dear; after all, action speaks louder than words"

"Then you know who rescued Buck and the others, right?" Flora firmly stuttered.

Carlotta just grinned and replied: "Do you really ask a lot of dull questions to people?"

With that alone, Flora stays quiet as the female wolf then walks to the stone cauldron and giggled evilly:

"So my old friend has decided to come out and play. this should be interesting for me to track my old foe down"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

\


	11. Diana

**Chapter 10: Diana**

* * *

A while later, the group slowly opened their eyes one-by-one before they noticed that they were inside a beautiful crystal-like cave.

"Where are we?" Manny questioned in amazement.

"I don't know," Diego replied.

"This place is beautiful," Tawk said in bewilderment.

"Aye," Buck agreed before he noticed Sid wasn't around as he began to grow concerned for his sloth friend.

"Sid! Where's Sid?!" Buck asked in concern.

"He's right here."

The men looked over to where the voice came from to see the robed creature making a liquid formula and passing it to Sid.

"Wait a minute now. She just saved us from Leo and Momma Dino!" Manny pointed out, remembering the situation they were in before.

"You have our thanks for saving our lives back there, young lady," Tawk thanked the female creature.

"Aye. Who are you, if ya don't mind me askin'?" Buck questioned the female.

The lady then took off her robe to reveal herself to be an albino weasel with a leaf skirt and bra as with her ears painted in purple marks, her tribal paints on her arms shine circle-shaped ruby and sapphire as her eyes shine of purple.

Tawk stood there in awe of this mysterious newfound beauty that stood near them with the sloth before Manny noticed Tawk's strange reaction to the female before he nudged the Chief with his trunk, making the male weasel snap back to reality.

"S-Sorry, who are you exactly?" Tawk asked politely.

"Diana," Diana greeted before she turned to the agonized sloth and added, "Now if you don't mind me, I have to help your sloth friend here."

"Is Sid going to be OK?" Diego questioned Diana.

"He will be soon and he should be lucky, too. A foot of a T-Rex is like having twenty giant icicles on top of him. Your friend would have been killed right away," Diana explained.

"Lucky me...Yaaaay...Ow..." Sid groaned in pain.

"Don't speak. Just drink this," Diana informed Sid.

Sid slowly drank the formula out of the coconut shell Diana gave him before he started to make some mix reactions to the after taste of the potion.

"What's in this stuff?" Sid asked as he gagged from the taste.

"Nothing bad, just so you know. The spell in the potion alone will heal and mend your broken bones and body in a heartbeat," Diana replied.

Soon, Sid started to twitch and move like an electric shock to which the males stepped back from him a bit.

"Oh god…Is Sid possessed or something?" Diego asked uneasily.

"No...It's only the transition of the potion," Diana replied.

Soon, Sid was sprung up on his feet before he noticed that he was feeling one-hundred percent better than he was before.

"Hey, I'm all better!" Sid happily exclaimed before he hugged Diana closely and thankfully.

"Um...hold on a second," Diana nervously said, trying to hold her breath from Sid's bad odor.

Her paw soon glowed green as she touched Sid with it before the sloth saw glittering butterflies sparkle around him before fading away.

"What just happened?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I managed to cast your foul odor away to make your fur smell better," Diana answered.

"Where have you being all along?" Diego questioned which made Sid look at the sabre in annoyance.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you... a witch?" Manny cautiously asked the female weasel.

"I don't like being called that," Diana nervously replied.

"Well no offence, but how do we know you're not working with Carlotta?" Manny spoke out.

Tawk firmly smacked Manny's trunk and sternly said, "Have some respect, Manny. She rescued us."

"Well one, Carlotta wouldn't be here with me. Two, I would have let that horrible red sloth destroyed your friend. And three, I wouldn't have saved you guys and your sloth friend too," Diana explained.

Tawk then got close to Diana as he comforted her about Manny's attitude by saying, "There's no need to be nervous, my dear. Don't listen to our mammoth friend. He has trust issues."

"Gees! Since when did you have the goo-goo eyes on her?" Manny scoffed.

"W-What?" Tawk stuttered, blushing deeply at this.

"I don't know what you mean, sir," Diana started before she walked to the mammals and added, "But I know why this is happening...Carlotta, as you know her by now, stole my family's book."

"Book? What book?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Well you see, many eons ago till rarely now to this point, there was always such a thing as magic. My ancestors, ever since, made the book of enchantment known as The Source, a powerful spell book that was a descendant to my family for generations," Diana explained.

"Crikey! That's amazing!" Buck said in amazement.

"If that was the case, then Carlotta had no right to steal that book from your family," Tawk said.

"But she did and now..." Diana started before she focused on one of the big crystals and chanted,  
" _With this power, I ask of thee  
Let this crystal be flying free_"

She casted the spell but instead of making the crystal float, it quickly turned to dust and was blown away with the wind.

"You see...as Carlotta's powers grow in this world and the more she uses the book, I grow weaker to having little to nearly no power at all," Diana sadly concluded.

"You poor thing," Sid sadly said, feeling sorry for Diana.

"Fear not, my dear. We'll put a stop to that witch wolf and that psychopathic red sloth, and that way we'll help get you your powers back. We promise," Tawk vowed.

"Aye, lass. We'll have ya magic back in no time. You can count on us," Buck agreed.

"Y-You will?" Diana hopefully asked.

"Do we have to?" Manny asked while a bit of anxious of the idea of handling a powerful witch.

"Yes Manfred, we have to. For the sake of Diana, for the sake of the book, for the sake of my daughter Flora, for the sake of Buck and Sid since she is only after them..." Tawk firmly pointed out to Manny.

"And for the sake of our underground paradise, the Dinosaur World!" Buck added.

"Even for the sake of your family?" A devious voice echoed throughout the cave.

"W-Who said that?!"

"I did."

The biggest crystal in Diana's cave soon became like a mirror of Carlotta in her cave.

"You again!" Buck growled.

"You hag! Taking my daughter was one thing, but stealing this poor enchantress's book was too far!" Tawk furiously snapped at Carlotta.

"Finders keepers," Carlotta chuckled with a shrugged.

Diana wanted to make peace with the wolf as she gently and kindly said, "Carlotta, please. The power is not something that you can control. You're not it's decedent like I am."

"I understand but frankly once I kill you, it'll obey to me," Carlotta plainly explained.

"Sadly, that is possible," Diana unfortunately agreed which made Tawk look at Diana in pity.

"So you decided to team up with them? I've been looking for you everywhere," Carlotta grinned deviously at the group.

"And she saved our lives from that insane sloth you somehow had the insanity to work with," Manny pointed out.

"Yeah, sure," Carlotta yawned.

"Carlotta, you can't keep the book. It belongs to me and my family. Without the book, I'm hopeless," Diana said.

"Not my problem sweetie and if I were you, I'd be more focused on this little one here," Carlotta scoffed before she showed the caged Flora to the group.

"Flora!" Both Buck and Tawk exclaimed.

"Daddy! Buck! Guys! I'm so glad you're OK!" Flora cried in relief.

Buck turned to Carlotta and growled, "If I were you, wolf, I'd let her go or we'll come over there and kick ya mangy butt!"

"It looks like your heroes are keen to rescue you as always, huh darling?" Carlotta evilly giggled to Flora.

Flora glared at Carlotta before snapping at her with, "Yes, they are and they will!"

"We'll see...after all, your life is not the only one that is on the line," Carlotta coldly sneered at the young female weasel.

Carlotta silently chanted a spell with the book on her paw as it then glowed red before Carlotta moved the glowing paw to Flora's belly.

"What's she doing?" Sid asked Diana.

"I don't know," Diana replied uneasy.

"You better not hurt my daughter!" Tawk yelled at Carlotta.

"I'm not hurting her, Chief," Carlotta giggled.

Suddenly, a glowing image of an unborn weasel cub was shown inside of Flora like an ultrasound photo. Carlotta grinned deviously and teased Flora with, "Dear Flora, when were you going to tell your papa that you were...pregnant?"

The group gasped in utter bewilderment as Tawk, in deep shock, cried out, "WHAT?!

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

\


	12. Uneasy Start

**Chapter 11: Uneasy Start**

* * *

The herd, including Tawk and Diana, looked on at the mirrored icicle of Carlotta with Flora in a cage as the wolf revealed the female weasel's pregnancy to the Chief.

"Ah blast it..." Buck said with a gulp as he felt exposed.

"Flora! Is this true?" Tawk gasped out to Flora.

"I...I'm sorry, Daddy. It's true...I'm pregnant," Flora tearfully confessed.

Carlotta looked at the ultrasound image that she casted on Flora's belly to reveal the unborn cub before she sneered, "And by the looks of it, it's been a month now. According to the female pregnancy cycle, you have about either 4 days or a week until the big day comes."

"I...I can't believe this..." Tawk stuttered in bewilderment as he turned to Buck.

"Chief, I can explain," Buck started as he rubbed his head bashfully and nervously.

"You...You knew as well?!" Tawk exclaimed loudly at Buck.

"Aye, sir. I had... We didn't want to keep it a secret, but we didn't know when to confess about it. Worse yet sir, I had made that promise to ya which I completely forgot about, and now I foolishly broke it," Buck explained.

"We're so very sorry, Daddy," Flora apologized.

Tawk felt betrayed by this and unknowingly to the others, Carlotta used her powers to cast a spell on Tawk to channel his rage on Buck to which the Chief, out of character, smacked the one-eyed weasel in the face which made the others flinch and gasp in alarm.

"I asked you to honor one thing for me, and then you knocked up my daughter and kept this from me?! How dare you! I trusted you!" Tawk growled.

"I know and I regret hurting you, but I don't regret being in love with Flora and preparing to be a father for your grandchild," Buck apologized.

"You are no son-in-law of mine!" Tawk hissed which hurt Buck emotionally as the herd gasped in concern.

"Ooooh daddy is not pleased, Flora," Carlotta teased.

"I...I understand, sir," Buck quietly nodded.

"Oh Daddy!" Flora sobbed.

Tawk ignored Flora, still growling a tad bit and looked sternly at Buck as he growled, "I will deal with you later when all this is over, and I promise you this: If anything happens to Flora, I swear to god I will have your crazy head on a spike!"

"Daddy!" Flora gasped as she was shocked to hear her father say such a thing.

"That's not what Tawk would do, would he?" Sid questioned the others.

Carlotta released Tawk from her mind control spell as the Chief weasel looked around to see the uncomfortable herd members and Diana before clearing his throat and saying, "I...I don't actually want to do that but..." Tawk then glared hurtfully at Buck and said, "This doesn't change anything, Buck." before walking off to another part of the cave alone.

"So, too late for an abortion I guess, darling?" Carlotta giggled.

Buck glared at Carlotta and growled, "We won't get an abortion, ya wicked snitch! Just wait until we get there to ya crummy Forbidden Rock! I'll make a bloody fur coat out of ya!"

"You're making a huge mistake, Carlotta! We've beaten your brother and husband, and we can beat you too!" Manny sternly vowed.

"That's a possibility I'm willing to take, mammoth," Carlotta firmly replied, accepting the herd's challenge.

"This is not a game, Carlotta. This is dangerous power you are dealing with," Diana cautiously warned.

"You think I don't know that? I've studied this power for a year and you, unfortunately, have little power left in my world," Carlotta coldly replied.

"She's right again, of course," Diana softly agreed.

"Don't listen to her, Diana. She's a bloody fool," Buck said.

"We'll see, daddy. We'll see," Carlotta mocked before she ended the conversation with the mirror vanishing without a trace.

"Carlotta! Damn..." Diana sighed.

"No worries, lass. She'll get a taste of her own medicine," Buck assured Diana.

The albino weasel looked at the next part of the cave as she then said, "Maybe I should go check on your father-in-law."

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Buck thanked while rubbing the sore cheek on his face.

As Sid and the others watched Diana go to Tawk, the sloth then said, "She seems nice, but she feels troubled."

"No kidding," Diego agreed.

"Aye. The lass really needs our help though and we can't let Carlotta get to her nor Flora," Buck replied.

* * *

In the next part of the cave, Diana approached the quiet Chief with caution and softly asked, "Sir? Are you OK?"

"No...I never should have trusted that foolish one-eyed weasel..." Tawk grumbled firmly.

"You don't mean that...do you?" Diana questioned in concern.

Tawk was silent for a moment until he depressingly sighed with, "...No, not really. I...I didn't know what got into me...I just feel betrayed by this. I trusted him with my daughter...He should have talked to me before he got my daughter pregnant."

Diana didn't know how to comfort Tawk in this situation, but instead put her paw on his and said, "We haven't fully introduced each other. I'm Diana."

Tawk softly smiled at Diana, who was trying to cheer him up as he then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Diana. I'm Chief Tawkinova, chief and leader of the weasel tribe."

"Wow, that's fascinating," Diana said in awe.

"Why thank you," Tawk chuckled before he added, "So what exactly are you again, may I ask?"

"I'm...well...maybe...an Enchantress," Diana nervously replied.

"An enchantress? Why Diana my dear, that's spectacular!" Tawk happily said.

"Yeah, if only that was true..." Diana softly nodded.

"How come?" Tawk curiously questioned the female weasel as she answered him with, "You see, I'm terrible at casting most spells. I cannot do anything right...My family depended on me to live on protecting this world and above being the Enchantress I am but you see, I don't feel the power within me like my family did. I mean sure I can cast a spell or two but most times I've screwed up and ever since Carlotta stole my book, I feel like I let my family down and I don't feel like I was meant to be what I was born to be...You know what I mean?"

"I do, but..." Tawk started as he then held Diana's hand in a comforting way like he did with his villagers in need of his help and said, "There's no need for you to talk like that. You haven't let your family down. You can still have the power within, like when you warped us away from Leo and the dinosaurs. We can get the book back from Carlotta together, and we can give you back your power."

Diana looked at a flower and tried to make it bloom with her power, but it only made the flower wither fast and die.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but...I can't deny what is true..." Diana sadly sighed.

"Diana..." Tawk started.

"We best get going and save your daughter," Diana pointed out.

"...Right then," Tawk nodded.

"Let's head back to the others and figure out a plan," said Diana.

"Of course," Tawk agreed as the two weasels quietly made their way back to the others.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

\


	13. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 12: The Journey Begins**

* * *

Meanwhile Sid approached his weasel friend and asked in concern, "Buck...Are you OK?

"Aye mate, I am. Perhaps I should have gotten Tawk's blessing first before...well, impregnating the lass," Buck sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked in confusion.

"The reason why Tawk is upset was because I could have gotten his blessing before having the lass hold my little ones. Perhaps he and I should talk about it when all this is over," Buck replied.

"That's just stupid. Why ask someone's permission to go start a family?" Diego said.

"It's just how he wanted it," Buck answered with a shrug.

"So why break it?" Manny questioned the weasel.

"Ey, it's not like I did it on purpose. I just had that feeling with Flora one night and I loved her so much that I forgot about it, and things happened like that," Buck explained.

"I see. I'm sure he'll be happy to be a grandpa later on...I hope," Sid said, trying to cheer Buck up.

"Hate to interrupt, but we must figure out a way now to stop Carlotta."

The others saw Diana and Tawk returning before Manny agreed and added, "Yeah. I'm sure the Chief would want to save his daughter in a flash."

The group got together despite Buck and Tawk who were awkwardly avoiding eye contact before Diana went out to the cave entrance and pointed to the tallest rock in the Dinosaur World.

"See that tall mountain-looking rock way over there? That is Forbidden Rock," Diana announced.

"You mean my daughter is in that dreadful place?" Tawk asked in fear for his daughter.

"Unfortunately, yes," Diana nodded.

"Why do they call it Forbidden Rock?" Manny curiously questioned Diana.

"Let's just say it's rumored to be the most haunted place here due to its graveyard-like piles of skeletons of deceased creatures," Diana replied.

"Well by what it looks like now, it definitely is haunted with dark magic," Tawk said.

"So what's the plan?" Diego questioned Diana.

"If I wish to obtain more of my powers, I need to get The Source back from Carlotta so I can undo all of her magic," Diana said.

"This won't be easy. Carlotta with sorcery is like handling twenty Victors and Rippers in a war zone," said Tawk.

"Yikes," Manny said with a gulp.

"And with Leo by her side all deranged and coming after me, that's going to make the task harder," Sid added, also with a gulp.

"Not exactly bad news for us, Sid," Diego sarcastically pointed out.

"Don't be sarcastic, sabre! This is serious!" Tawk firmly snapped at Diego.

"Excuse me for trying to kid around!" Diego scoffed softly.

"The Chief's right, Diego. We have to work together because Carlotta's magic is very powerful at this point. If we do, we can put a stop to her evil spell and deeds," said Diana.

"Aye!" Buck nodded.

"For now though, we must make haste!" said Tawk.

"What do we do about Leo? Should we defeat Carlotta? He might hurt Flora out of rage and-," Sid started only to notice Tawk's strict gaze at him before the sloth softly stuttered, "-t-the baby...Sorry."

Chief then calmed down and sighed as Buck putted a hand on his shoulder in a friendly way.

"I agree with Sid there, Chief. We should defeat the red sloth, too. He's already insane enough, anyways. Hell, even more insane than I always was!" said Buck.

"...Why didn't you tell me?" Tawk softly questioned without making eye contact with Buck.

"I...I didn't know, sir. I just thought ya wouldn't mind havin' a grandchild," Buck softly answered.

That made Tawk glare and snap at the one-eyed weasel with, "So you and Flora kept this secret for this long?! I thought we trusted each other! I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be a grandfather yet! I feel betrayed by this, Buck...I trusted you!"

"I know sir, and I'm really sorry. Perhaps after we rescue Flora, we could talk more about this?" Buck suggested.

Tawk just sighed as he nodded before he moved away the paw that Buck had on his shoulder and said, "I-I just need to be alone from you for now."

The others looked on at Buck and Tawk as they were both tense and uneasy at one another before Diana said, "Shall we head off?"

"Might as well. We can't let Carlotta win this battle," Tawk replied with a nod.

The small group soon headed off, wandering in the new strange dark zone of the Dinosaur World.

Sid eventually caught up with Buck and placed a paw on his shoulder before he said, "If you want, I can stand by your side when this is over and hopefully get Tawk to forgive you."

Buck smiled at Sid as he replied with, "Thanks, mate. Glad you would be there to back me up. You really are a jolly-good friend to me."

"Hey, you're my best friend and best friends stick together," Sid chuckled as he brofisted Buck.

"Aye, Sid! Like fire and earth!" Buck chuckled.

"You bet'cha, diesel weasel!" Sid cheered.

With that and having enthusiasm, Buck began to breakdance. He did it wildly, twisting his body alot while doing the beatbox. After that, he then stood on one hand with his feet dangling in the air and that was when he high-fived Sid with his foot.

"Hey you two, are you coming or what?!" Manny called out to the duo.

"We're coming!" Sid called back.

"Onward to that witch wolf!" Buck shouted before the group began their first path of the journey to Forbidden Rock.

* * *

Meanwhile Carlotta was looking onwards of the group through her stone cauldron as she sneered at Flora in her cage with, "Looks like your family is on their way."

"They will stop you! Why must you be so deluded to see that monsters like you don't ever win the fight?!" Flora sternly spat at the female wolf.

Carlotta just pet Diana's magical book and said to Flora, "Darling, I may be outnumbered but I'm not vulnerable or naive to count my luck. I am well aware that I may lose, but that's why I spend all this time planning and deducing ways to get my revenge against your family. With you by my side, I at least hold a pawn key to victory. If something go amiss, I have backup plans all over my mind and with the power of this book, I shall be almost unstoppable and I'm hoping to stay that way which is a risk, like I said before, I will take."

Soon, Carlotta casted a spell to make Flora sleep as the wolf then heard Leo returning angrily as she could hear him grumbling and growling in fury before she just asked in annoyance, "So...what happened?"

"They escaped!" Leo furiously snapped.

Carlotta turned to the sloth and scoffed, "Oh...what a pity."

"You said I had the chance to kill the sloth!" Leo growled.

"I beg your pardon but as I recall, I asked you to bring the sloth and the weasel...ALIVE..." Carlotta coldly pointed out.

"O-Oh...I-I see..." Leo stuttered as he cleared his throat, knowing that Carlotta could kill him in a flash.

"And this is why I cannot trust anyone these days," Carlotta sighed.

Carlotta waved her paw at the possessed Momma Dino and turned the T-Rex into stone.

"I thought you were the only one who has sorcery," Leo firmly stuttered.

"I wasn't born with powers. I got them. How did you think I got them, hmm?" Carlotta sarcastically questioned.

"Ok, now that makes sense," Leo nervously said as he understood.

"She wants the book back, so that means that the little albino weasel is bringing the group here to me," Carlotta explained.

"I see. This is great! Finally, we can slaughter those miscreants and I'll be able to rid of that pathetic floppy green thing!" Leo evilly cheered.

"Of course..." Carlotta softly replied with a nod before she used her magic to summon a possessed Pterodactyl to the cave's entrance then deviously said, "Say hello to Roger."

"Um...hi," Leo nervously greeted.

"I have a task for you. Go and find this T-Rex's offspring and bring them to me," Carlotta commanded.

"And how exactly am I going to find them? They can be anywhere," Leo scoffed.

"Don't worry. Roger here can smell and find them for you and then you are going to lead them here to me," Carlotta explained.

"Wait! You want to use me as bait to get three T-Rexes here?! Are you mad, you mangy mutt?!" Leo yelled in bewilderment.

Carlotta grabbed the sloth's throat and hissed at him with, "You are in the air with Roger! They are on the ground! Use your tiny brain!"

"R-Right," Leo responded in fear with a nod.

Carlotta let go of Leo, who then climbed on Roger before the Pterodactyl soon flew into the sky when Leo shouted, "Make sure that sloth is still alive when I get back so I can be the one to destroy him!"

"Yes, yes. Of course," Carlotta groaned in annoyance as the possessed Roger flew away with Leo.

The female wolf soon grabbed the enchantment book and looked outside the graveyard pit of Forbidden Rock as she deviously said to herself, "I think it's time I give my front lawn a makeover."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

\


	14. Twisted Situation

**Chapter 13: Twisted Situation**

* * *

After sending Leo off, Carlotta decided to come back to her stone cauldron to look through the images. What the cauldron revealed was the herd and the weasels still journeying together as well as talking. Carlotta sighed as she was getting bored of watching the group do that.

"How boring," Carlotta scoffed. She then used the enchantment book to cast a spell as she smirked evilly and said, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

She then opened the enchantment book and chanted,  
 _ **"Misery and woe shall be all you devour  
Chaos and destruction is within your power  
Arise my destructive creature of the earth  
Let these hallow grounds be your spiritual rebirth"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was still journeying this time into the Jungle of Misery. Manny wasn't really happy to be back in such a place as he remembered what had happened a long time ago ever since they were searching for Sid.

"Well, here we are," Manny groaned with uneasiness. "Back in this messed-up jungle again. We better not run into anymore man-eating plants."

"Chances are, Manny, there could be worse around here," Diego said with a shrug. "Especially since that witch mutt turned this world into a twisted nightmare."

"Not helping, Diego," Manny firmly said.

Sid was strolling side-by-side with Buck as the sloth was also looking around him in a bit of fear and uneasiness. He then leaned over to his weasel friend and asked, "So…how dangerous did you say the Jungle of Misery was again?"

"Only just carnivorous plants with some having fruit traps, mate," Buck answered, which made his sloth friend gulp in which the weasel assured him with, "No worries, though. There were also some lovely gigantic butterflies."

" _Gigantic_ butterflies?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Aye, my mammal friend," Buck replied with a nod. "I knew one of them as a caterpillar, too. Ya know, before he came out."

"Right," Sid said in more confusion.

"Perhaps the poor ol' bug could be a gigantic moth now because of the bloody curse that witch wolf put upon this world," Buck said.

"I-I think maybe we should cut the chitchat and continue on, Buck," Sid chuckled to his weasel friend out of more uneasiness.

"I say there's no time for talk," Tawk demanded as he and Diana walked past the duo. "We have my daughter to rescue, a nightmare to put an end to, and a witch and sloth to punish! Now onward!"

As Tawk and Diana walked past the two, Buck sighed in defeat as he said, "The lad's still quite angry at me because of Flora being pregnant."

"We can work things out together, Buck," Sid assured his weasel friend. "Like I said, I'll stand by your say and maybe get Tawk to forgive you."

Buck smiled at Sid once again as he replied with, "Well, alright. Thanks, lad."

"No problem, buddy," Sid said with a smile as well.

Just then, they all came upon a big tall wall-like thorn bush that was blocking the entire pathway. The group was surprised by it, but then Manny was frustrated as he said, "Great. Now we have a huge hedge of thorns blocking our route."

"Strange," Buck said, rubbing his head in confusion. "I've seen a lot of plants here in the Jungle of Misery, but I don't recall seeing such a thorn bush like this one here as well."

"You don't?" Sid asked the one-eyed weasel.

"Then again though, guys, Carlotta did turn this world into a twisted nightmare and this could be part of it," Diego pointed out.

"Perhaps she could be stopping us from reaching Forbidden Rock or she could be slowing us down," Diana predicted.

"That could be the case," Sid said with a shrug.

"So, any other plans?" Manny asked.

"Or any way around or over?" Diego asked.

"Nonsense, everyone!" Tawk firmly spoke out as he came over to the hedge of thorns with impatience. "We shouldn't let a bush of thorns stop us!"

"So, what? We should just barge through it anyways thinking we won't get poked the mess out of?" Manny asked the chief weasel sarcastically yet sternly.

Chief Tawk took out his spear as he answer with, "We cut through it."

He attempted to cut through the hedge as he stabbed his spear into it, but suddenly it all started to move as loud growling was heard. It bewildered Tawk and the rest of the group as they all stood back from the strange moving thorn hedge as it continued to move and started forming something.

"What in the…?!" Tawk gasped.

"What's going on?!" Manny cried out.

"I-It's moving…and growling!" Sid panicked.

"That bloody thorn bush ain't a thorn bush!" Buck cried as well.

" **EVERYONE, GET BACK!** " Tawk screamed.

As the group quickly stepped further back, the entire hedge of thorns grew much more and then turned into a monstrous carnivorous plant, much more monstrous and dangerous-looking than regular carnivorous plants. It viciously looked down at the sextet while growling and drooling digestive juices from its mouth, and they were all shocked and wide-eyed as well as Manny and Diego's jaws being dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Manny cried out in shock.

"This is not real," Diego stuttered.

"It is, mate," Buck said while in shock as well. "It is."

The monstrous plant then roared loudly at the sextet like a dinosaur before Sid, out of panic, screamed out, " **RUN!** "

The group then turned and began to run away except for Diana who stayed with a determined look, thinking she could fight off the plant with her magic. Tawk and the rest of the group then turned back around and saw Diana as they stopped and Tawk shouted at her with, "Diana, run! You can't fight that monster off!"

"I can try, Tawk," Diana replied while still glaring at the monstrous plant with bravery.

"I don't want you to get hurt! Come on!" Tawk demanded as he tried to run over to the albino weasel but only to be held back by Buck and Sid.

"I know I can do this, Tawk," Diana assured the chief weasel. "Trust me."

Diana then looked back at the beastly plant with a glare as she attempted to attack it with her magic and chanted,  
 _ **"Element of light, show me the way  
Let the fire shine as bright as the day"**_

With both hands, Diana magically made a small fireball form. She couldn't make it any bigger though, but she shot it at the monstrous plant anyways to try and attack it. Unfortunately, the fireball quickly went out right before it could hit the beast.

"I-It didn't work," Diana stuttered in shock.

The monstrous plant then roared again at Diana as it rose up a big thorn vine and swung it down in attempt to crush the enchantress weasel. That was when Tawk managed to push Sid and Buck off as he rushed over to Diana and screamed, "DIANA, LOOK OUT!"

Tawk then tackled Diana, getting her out of the way and saving her as they both missed the oncoming vine in time that then slammed onto the ground. Suddenly, another thorn vine came from the plant as it lunged at Tawk and grabbed him by the ankle, making him scream in agony from the vine's thorns before it sent the bewildered chief weasel high up in the air.

"CHIEF!" Buck cried out as he and the rest of the group were all shocked.

The plant then lowered Tawk into its mouth and swallowed him whole much to the quintet's shock. The beast then glared at the rest of the group as more vines came from it, willing to grab more victims. Right before Manny and Diego could both turn and run, the plant lunged its vines at them as well and grabbed them by the legs before sending them both high up in the air as well. It made the mammoth trumpet and the sabre roar, both in pain from the thorn vines' tight grip as they lifted the two mammals above the plant getting them ready to be eaten as well much to the remaining trio's shock.

"MANNY!" Sid screamed.

"DIEGO!" Buck cried out.

The vines then dropped both Manny and Diego into the monstrous plant's mouth and it swallowed them as well. Inside the plant's small stomach, Manny, Diego, and Tawk were all cramped together as there was rarely any room for them. They struggled a bit with frustration too as Manny scoffed, "Great! We're back in this mess!"

"It still smells like ass in here, too!" Diego grunted as he could smell the odor of the plant's stomach.

"There…has to be a way…out of this!" Tawk grunted as well.

Meanwhile, Buck was furious by the fact that the plant had already eaten the three mammals as he grabbed his knife and ran toward the beast. Sid and Diana both thought it wasn't a good idea for him to attack the plant as Diana shouted, "Buck, NO!"

While charging at the plant, Buck pointed his knife at it as he shouted, "Spit those mammals out, ya mutated fly-!" Suddenly out of nowhere, another one of the vines from the plant came and smacked the knife right out of Buck's hand making the disarmed weasel stop with shock as he finished with, "-trap?"

The vine then grabbed Buck by the arm and lifted him in the air as well making him scream in pain from vines' thorns and tight grip as Sid, in horror, cried out, "BUCK!"

The vine then tossed the one-eyed weasel into the plant's mouth and it swallowed him as well, making him joining the other three mammals in the stomach as he becomes cramped too. It made them annoyed and more frustrated as Manny asked, "Really, Buck?"

"The plant had the upper hand," Buck said with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter!" Diego firmly said as the digestive juices in the stomach began to rise up. "Just find the stems in this thing and cut them before we get turned into plant waste!"

While Buck was looking for the wires inside of the plant in the meantime, Sid and Diana were both horrified that all the other mammals from the group had been eaten by the monstrous plant. Diana then tries to cast a spell on the monster again but before she could get the chance to do so, the thorned monster whacks Diana down with its vine.

"Diana!" Sid gasped and helped the albino weasel up.

Diana turned to Sid and shouted, "Sid, we have to do something before they're digested inside of the plant!"

Sid then came up with an idea as he got two sticks and began scrapping them together, trying to make fire. It made Diana ask the sloth in concern, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me on this, Diana," Sid told the albino weasel as he continued scrapping the sticks. Soon, he managed to set one of them on fire as a torch as he took it and ran over to the plant with determination.

"Sid, wait!" Diana cried out, afraid for her sloth friend.

"Here goes nothing!" Sid shouted as he was about to throw the torch at the plant.

Meanwhile, Manny, Diego, Buck, and Tawk were still trapped and cramped inside of the plant as Buck was still looking for the wires but to no avail. The plant was almost filled up with it digestive juices as the three other mammals had their heads up gasping for air as Diego shouted, "Hurry up, Buck!"

The liquids almost filled up the entire plant as Manny tried and managed to stick his truck outside for air, but suddenly Sid threw the torch at the plant but also accidently hit and burnt Manny's trunk with it. It made the mammoth trumpet in pain, but luckily the torch also hit the plant as it was set on fire roaring in again. Soon, the monstrous plant was defeated as it then exploded because of the fire and the mammals that were trapped in it fell and hit the ground, except Buck who instead parachuted again with a big leaf onto the ground and next to Sid.

* * *

Meanwhile at Forbidden Rock, Carlotta was still watching the sextet on her stone cauldron as she glared a bit annoyingly about the fact that Sid managed to destroy the monstrous plant she had summoned there in the Jungle of Misery.

"Prehaps I underestimate you, sloth, you're tougher than you look" Carlotta quietly hissed.

Suddenly her powers manage to feel a spark of anger and pain as she remembers that the sloth had accidentally burnt Manny's trunk, Carlotta then came up with an idea as she grinned deviously and said, "Oh you poor obese mammoth, how about instead of hiding your pain, we just let it all out, shall we?"

Carlotta then used her magic to cast a spell on Manny and channel his rage on Sid.

* * *

Back with the sextet after Buck shook himself dry from the plant's digestive juices, he, Tawk and even Diego then smiled at his sloth friend as the one eyed weasel cheerfully said, "Way to go, Sid! Ya really saved our butts from-!"

" **UNBELIEVEABLE!** " Manny angrily yelled as he came and towered over the frightened sloth with a glare. He then forcefully showed Sid his burnt trunk as he continued with, "See my trunk?! **YOU BURNED IT WITH YOUR CLUMSINESS!"**

"But Manny-?" Sid started before Manny suddenly grabbed Sid by the throat and held him threateningly to his face.

"You just can't do anything right, can't you?!" the male mammoth screamed at the terrified sloth. "You're just as worst as you were back when you ruined Peaches' 16th Birthday! Our lives would have been better off without you, because you-!"

"Hey, mammoth!" Buck shouted sternly. "Don't ya think perhaps that was what caused the poor lad to run away and end up here? Besides, he saved our bloody lives!"

"He's right, Manfred!" Tawk argued as he came forward. "Have you learned nothing from your past actions and what all had happened back then?"

"Just put the sloth down, Manny," Diego said with a frown. "You know he never meant to do that"

Just then, Manny was released from Carlotta's spell as he saw that he was holding Sid, who had a scared look, by the neck then looked around to see Buck and Tawk glaring at him. The mammoth then putted Sid back down shamefully as well as realize the stuff he had said to the sloth as he sadly yet apologetically said, "I-I'm sorry, Sid. I didn't mean any of it."

"I-It's okay, Manny," Sid replied in forgiveness. Deep down though, Sid was scared that perhaps Manny and Diego were going back to their old selves hating and poorly treating the sloth. While uncomfortable, Sid hoped that wouldn't be the case as he sadly sighed while rubbing his sore neck.

"Let's just get moving, guys," Diego said. "The messed-up plant's dead and it's over now. We still have Flora to save and a witch mutt to hunt down."

Everyone else from the group nodded as they continued their way throughout the Jungle of Misery back on the unblocked pathway. Diana was looking sad and shameful as well as she came to Tawk and started with, "Chief? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed to help save you guys from monstrous plant. I guess I've let you guys down just like I did to my family, and I really wasn't mean to be an enchantress."

"Diana," Tawk started in pity. He came over to the albino weasel to try to comfort her, but then she sadly walked off with the others.

It had made Tawk sigh softly, feeling pity for Diana. He then turned to Buck and figured he should thank the one-eyed weasel for trying to save him. The Chief then came over to him as he started with, "Buck?"

Buck faced the weasel in surprise as he replied with, "Oh, yes sir?"

"Thank you for trying to save us back there" Tawk thankfully said.

"You're welcome there, sir," Buck said nervously as he tried to continue. "So, I guess this means we're-?"

Tawk then walked ahead with the others as well as he didn't want to speak to him much more after thanking him. Buck figured Tawk could still be angry at him about Flora, and trying to save him or even succeeding in it wouldn't change anything between the two. Buck still understood though and he knew that things will soon work out between him and Tawk as he continued onward with the group who are still on their way to Forbidden Rock.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	15. Miserable Past

**Chapter 14: Miserable Past**

* * *

Meanwhile back at Carlotta's lair, the female wolf soon saw Leo returning to the cave shaky with his fur messed up.

"So...did you find them?" Carlotta coldly giggled.

Soon the wolf heard various roars from outside before she looked out to see the trio teenage t-rexes, Shelly, Egbert and Yoko roaring at the possessed Roger hovering and swooping over them.

"I can see the teenage dinosaurs are possessed too like their mother," Carlotta sneered at the scenario.

"I was almost eaten by those beasts!" Leo whimpered.

"Well you're still alive, so quit whining," Carlotta scoffed before she used her powers to turn Shelly, Egbert and Yoko into stone along with Roger.

Leo then noticed something different in the graveyard-looking site of Forbidden Rock as he was about to say something when Carlotta said, "Don't speak about it...I don't want the pregnant weasel to find out just yet."

"So it's a surprise for our enemies?" Leo questioned.

"Yes...I must say though, I seem to underestimate your sloth enemy," Carlotta replied.

"I warned you about Sid, didn't I? He's a demon in disguise!" Leo growled.

"And this is why I send you to get those three..." Carlotta groaned in annoyance.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked in confusion.

"I got tired of your whining and wanted you out of the cave so I can have fun with my enemies for the time being," Carlotta evilly giggled.

"Oh that is just so you, you ugly hag! I don't know why I ever agreed to help you!" Leo angrily snapped.

Carlotta coldly grabbed Leo by the throat and dangerously glared down at the whimpering sloth before she hissed, "Listen to me and listen to me good! The reason you're here and still alive because YOU came with me for protection from them, not because you chose to help me...You want me to get revenge on your enemies yet you keep on whining and complaining about the way I run things here. Well like it or not, this revenge will be done MY way...I shall admit that there will be minor backfires on the plan but like I said before, I always have a backup plan. If you wish to leave and do this on your own, go ahead but let me ask you this. Do you think you can manage on your own without me? Do you think you have the power to destroy the herd like I can? Do you think you are strong enough to survive this world on your own without my help or whatsoever? No...You cannot and you never will be and do you know why that is? Because you Leo are a weak, spineless, useless, obscene, self-indulgent, degenerated coward and so on, so on...So if you wish to see Sid dead and you wish for me to send you back to the Ice Age above, just don't argue with me! Only speak when you're told to! Obey me and finally...just... _ **SHUT...UP!**_ "

Leo was stiff as a rock in anxiety as he was now under the mercy of the powerful witch wolf before the female mutt grinned wickedly and coldly added, "Is that in any way unclear to you, you little dung beetle?"

"I...I understand, madam," Leo squeaked out.

"Good, now come. I'm about to prepare dinner. We're having rat stew again," Carlotta said with a devious grin to which Leo gagged in disgust but nodded in obedience.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was carefully moving on through the distorted jungles that haunted the mammals in fear and caution.

"This place really freaks me out. I actually hope we can change this world back properly," Manny said.

"So do we," Diana said in agreement with the mammoth.

Suddenly, the group noticed a vacant cave that was abandoned before Buck looked over to the top of the dinosaur world before he said, "It's getting late, mammals. We should get to safety for the night."

"And that cave looks pretty safe," Diana added.

"I don't know...What if there are monsters in there?" Manny uneasily questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Tawk replied.

The group carefully peeked inside the cave to find nothing in it before Diego added, "It's pretty empty."

"It's perfect, lads. Let's stay in here for the night," Buck agreed.

Soon, the group went inside the cave before Manny pulled in a boulder that was small enough to let air go through the entrance in front of the cave so no monsters could get through.

Sid created a fireplace for the night as the group settled in before Diego pointed out, "Sad for us that we'll have to starve until we change this world back."

"That won't be necessary," Diana said.

She then moved her paw around then used her power to make each of the group members their appropriate dinners.

"Wow! Is this real?" Manny asked in bewilderment at his meal.

"It's real," Diana giggled.

"I thought you were out of powers," Sid questioned the albino weasel.

"Not completely. I have very little powers left," Diana replied.

"A Gazelle leg? Cool!" Diego commented which made Manny and Tawk look at the sabre uneasily as the feline scoffed, "What? I'm a carnivore. What the hell did you expect? A vegetarian?"

"Wouldn't that be a relief," Manny sarcastically phrased.

The sabre glared at the mammoth a bit before grumbling, "Fine. I'll go eat this somewhere else."

As the sabre went to the end of the cave to eat his dinner alone, Manny noticed Sid being very quiet while eating his dinner slowly which was really unexpected for the mammoth as the sloth was normally a boisterous eater and very talkative at dinner time too, sometimes to the annoyance of Manny and Diego. As much as it should please Manny that Sid is properly acting normal though, it worried the mammoth a small amount inside him.

"Sid, you've being quiet all night," Manny pointed out.

"Really? I didn't even notice," Sid softly replied.

Manny knew Sid was still uneasy with the mammoth since he had that strange uncharacteristic outburst at the sloth for indirectly burning his trunk while trying to save them.

"Sid, I'm so very sorry for the way I behaved at you today," Manny shamefully apologized again to his sloth friend.

"It's OK, Manny old pal. I already forgave you," Sid replied with a wide smile.

The mammoth was not even convinced that the sloth was easily letting this incident go before the bull said, "Are you sure because you can be honest with me."

"Actually, I did mean to ask you. What the hell was with ya back there, mammoth?" Buck asked, butting in the conversation.

"I'll have to agree with Buck, sir. You were very unfair back there to your friend. He saved our lives today," Diana added in agreement.

Manny looked at the confused and uneasy crowd before he said, "I don't really know what got into me...It's hard to explain but when I got out of that monstrous plant, I felt a bugging sensation in my head and it got more annoying until I suddenly felt like screaming at top of my lungs for no reason...I don't know why, but that's what I say."

"That's strange...I felt that same sensation when I found out about my daughter's pregnancy before I felt like I just lost it all as I raged at Buck," Tawk pointed out which made the one-eyed weasel look away.

"You don't think this world is changing us, do you?" Sid questioned.

"I don't know but as we kept hoping that the sooner we find Carlotta and change this world back, the better," Tawk replied.

As the night flew by, everyone except for Buck and Sid went to sleep while the one-eyed weasel was keeping watch. Sid was feeling bothered and nervous about the events that went on between Manny, Diego and himself.

"Is everything I know going back to the way it was, or is it going to get worse? What if Manny and Diego end up being the same bullies as they were before? What if...they become worse like what my family was?" The sloth thought to himself as he looked back at one of his miserable childhood memories.

* * *

It was nearly migration time once again in the Ice Age as Sid, as a child, was waiting for his family near their home tree but it wasn't long before he noticed his family arguing nearby it as he privately listened to the conversation.

"So what do we do about... _him_?" Eunice grumbled to Milton.

"Sidney? What about him?" Milton questioned.

"Sweetie, we can't take him with us to the migration! He'll make us the laughing stock of the herd!" Eunice argued.

"Mom's right, Dad! Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell the other kids that Sid and I are related?!" Marshall argued.

"Yet they complained about Fungus and Granny, so what's the big deal?" Milton shrugged.

"The deal is that...that _thing_...makes that unnatural talent of fire and it's freaking the herd out! You have no idea how embarrassing and difficult for me it is to talk to the ladies there without them mentioning that boy!" Eunice wailed.

"I see," Milton replied with a nod.

"A perfect child like Marshall, Milton! Was that too much to ask?! I'd rather have a son than a rotten curse! You hear me?! A rotten curse!" Eunice angrily complained.

Fungus laughed foolishly and snorted, "Rotten."

"Precious! Has anyone seen Precious?" Granny called out.

"Oh shut up, you old bat!" Eunice grumbled at Granny.

Unaware to the family, Sid heard everything which deeply and emotionally pained him as he couldn't believe that his own family denied him and nastily spoke ill behind his back. The young sloth was then determined to show that he could be better than what they believed Sid would be.

Soon the young sloth approached the family and spoke out, "Mama?"

They all looked at the yellow sloth before Marshall scoffed, "What do you want?"

Eunice silenced Marshall with a firm look before she put on her best charming smile and sweetly asked, "Yes dear?"

"Is it OK with you guys if I come to the migration with you this time?" Sid politely questioned.

The males cringed in alert before Eunice just giggled and began to sing.

 **EUNICE:  
 _You want to come with us? Why, Sidney...  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay up in this tree_**

 **SID:**  
 ** _I know but..._**

 **EUNICE:**  
 ** _That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet_**

 **SID:**  
 ** _But -_**

 **EUNICE:**  
 ** _Shh!  
Trust me, pet  
Mother knows best_**

Sid's family soon scatters off variously except for Eunice who continues to sing:

 **EUNICE:**  
 _ **Mother knows best**_  
 _ **Listen to your mother**_  
 _ **It's a scary world out there**_

 _ **Mother knows best**_  
 _ **One way or another**_  
 _ **Something will go wrong, I swear**_

Soon, Sid saw his family bringing some scary shaped bushes and sticks to frighten the young sloth as they each sang.

 **MILTON:**  
 ** _Ruffians, thugs_**

 **MARSHALL:**  
 ** _Poison ivy, quicksand_**

 **FUNGUS:**  
 ** _Cannibals and snakes_**

 **GRANNY (points to Fungus):**  
 ** _The plague_**

 **FUNGUS (offended):**  
 ** _Hey!_**

 **GRANNY:**  
 ** _What?_**

 **MARSHALL:**  
 ** _Also large bugs  
Animals with pointy teeth, and-!_**

Eunice soon held Sid and melodramatically wailed.

 **EUNICE:  
 _Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest_**

 ** _Skip the drama_**  
 ** _Stay here for mama_**  
 ** _Mama knows best_**

They soon escorted Sid back to the family tree as Eunice continued singing.

 **EUNICE:  
 _Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
_  
FUNGUS:  
 _Sloppy, under-dressed_**

 **MARSHALL:**  
 ** _Immature, clumsy_**

 **MILTON:**  
 ** _Please, they'll eat you up alive_**

 **EUNICE:**  
 ** _Gullible, naive  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_**

 **Plus, I believe**  
 **Gettin' kinda chubby**

 **EUNICE AND MILTON:**  
 ** _We're just saying 'cause we wuv you_**

 **EUNICE:**  
 ** _Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request!_**

As Sid held his mother close, the female sloth said, "Sidney?"

"Yes mama?" Sid replied as he looked up at his mother who gave him a firm strict look and coldly said, "Don't ever ask to leave with us again."

"Yes, Mother," Sid sadly replied in obedience.

"I love you so very much, dear," Eunice kindly said.

Sid looked up to see his mother not with him but instead hugging her favorite son Marshall, who happily hugged back.

Sid sadly sighed and muttered, "I love you, Mama."

"What was that dear?" Eunice sweetly asked, not looking at her other son.

"Nothing, Mama," Sid replied.

"Now stay in this tree and stay out of trouble," Eunice giggled before she sang again.

 **EUNICE:  
 _Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Mother knows best_**

Milton put his yellow son on his side of the tree branch as the young sloth watched his family leaving for the migration.

"Ta-ta! We'll see you in a fortnight, darling!" Eunice sweetly called out.

"I'll be here...waiting..." The young child sadly sighed as he was all alone again...naturally.

* * *

Sid also remembered that three weeks later, his family never came back. So the young sloth, with his ability to track them down by the foul odor of his Uncle Fungus, found his family again much to their strict annoyance and disappointment as they thought they had completely abandoned the son they disliked.

Eunice gave the young Sid a spanking that day he found them as the young sloth believed it was punishment for disobeying them and, in his belief, "worrying them". So the miserable sloth remained again with his family, trying so hard to win their love and respect year after year until Sid found the herd. Unfortunately, it was the same old routine for poor Sid.

The yellow sloth soon snapped out of his thoughts before he noticed that Buck was by his side in concern for his sloth friend.

"Are you alright there, Sid?" Buck questioned.

"Yeah, I'm OK," Sid replied with a small smile.

Like Manny's suspicion, Buck knew something was troubling his best friend but it wasn't long before Sid soon headed off to sleep. And so Buck decided to continue keeping watch for the time being as he also decided to talk to his friend in the morning about his concerns.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Mother Knows Best is copyright to Alan Menken and Glenn Slater**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 _ **Note To LizzyPanda**_

 **Thanks for the review, But this wasn't all of my story!**

 **Characters like Flora and Tawk belong to the person I work with the story: Dusk19**

 **My only OCs in this story is Carlotta, Leo and Diana**

 **Dusk19 helped me out with much of the errors for me and even worked on what to do with the story for me**

 **So I just thought I should point that out to you since I cannot bear to take all the credit for the hard work Dusk19 has done for me as a team**

 **Thanks for liking the story and we hope you enjoy the rest of the story yet to come**


	16. Morning Conversation

**Chapter 15: Morning Conversation**

* * *

The next morning, Tawk woke up to the view of a bright violet light of the morning shine outside the cave. It wasn't long until he noticed Diana was absent from the cave as the older weasel began to be concerned for the middle-aged lady as he rushed outside only to find her nearby, trying to cast a spell to bloom a flower.

The male weasel sighed in relief before making his way to Diana and greeted her with, "Morning."

The albino weasel got startled by Tawk until she quickly settled down and nervously greeted the Chief back who sat right beside her and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing much," Diana shrugged.

Tawk looked at the still-unblossomed flower as he said, "So, I take it you're trying to get your powers working."

"Of course but...as usual...no luck," Diana sighed.

"We'll get your powers back up soon. I promise," Tawk reassured the lady.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Diana shrugged.

"What?" Tawk tilted his confusion.

"I'm not as magical like my family was" Diana replied.

"I'm not following you," Tawk said in confusion.

"Tawk, I don't have much strength of my powers than my family does. Even if I do get the book back and reverse Carlotta's curse, it's not going to boost my magical talents up," Diana explained.

"So what are you saying, Diana?" Tawk asked.

"I never trained my powers lately since that day," Diana replied.

"What day?" Tawk questioned.

"The day Carlotta stole my book which was last year," Diana answered.

"What happened that day?" Tawk curiously asked to which Diana began to tell the tale to him.

"My parents taught me the way of our magical heritage and I was told every night that since I was coming to that age where our book will be inherited to me, I had to protect and seal away the book by covering it with ice so no one can take it away and use it. That night before I head off to bed, I did the usual job that I had to perform to protect the book but before I could even cast the spell like usual, I felt a sharp claw striking me into the air as I hit the ground and looked up to see that wicked wolf seizing the book from me. My parents tried to stop them by casting their spells to turn Carlotta into stone but she had the upper hand as she used an icicle from the ground to deflect the spell back at them, turning my parents into stone...I watched in horror and was too scared to do anything before Carlotta smashed the statues of my parents to pieces, killing them..."

"Oh god..." Tawk gasped in deep horror.

"In the end, I was too frightened to move or stop Carlotta as she sneered at me before she said to me, 'Enjoy your lonely life now' as she fled with my family's book," Diana sadly continued.

"So she spared you?" Tawk asked.

"Yes. She wanted me to suffer and everything because in her opinion, there are things worse than death and she's right. She succeeded in making most of my life a realistic misery," Diana replied.

The older weasel's ear drooped sadly before he gently put an arm around Diana and rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Diana," Tawk apologized.

"I blame myself for what happened that night. I wasn't brave and strong enough to stop Carlotta and save my family," Diana vented.

"But that was Carlotta's fault. Not yours," Tawk sincerely replied.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but...I just cannot but feel that way," Diana said.

"I'll tell you one thing, though. You're not the only one who feels guilty about the loss of a loved one," Tawk sadly confessed.

"I'm sorry?" Diana asked in confusion.

"I lost my wife to Carlotta's brother and fiancé, Victor and Ripper," Tawk replied.

"Y-You did?! I'm so sorry," Diana gasped before Tawk told his tale to Diana:

"Back up in the Ice Age world, my village was being attacked by our past enemies Victor and Ripper. Of course there was fire, running, screaming, and chaos. My best warriors and I had all fought as hard as we could too as well as my wife. We fought not just for the sake of our village and our tribe, but for the sake of my daughter as well. I had told her to stay with the rest of the tribe to be safe too, because she was a little girl ever since and my wife and I both wanted to protect her with our lives. Just then during the battle though, we were knocked back by those monstrous wolves and my wife had lost consciousness. It wasn't enough to keep me down as I wanted to get back up and continue fighting but much to my shock, I then heard and witnessed my daughter screaming and throwing rocks at the wolves."

"That poor darling didn't get injured, did she?" Diana asked in concern before Tawk continued.

"I had demanded her to stay out of it and stay with the tribe, but she disobeyed me just to try and help. The wolves then turned to her with angry looks and they viciously growled as well, and they came over to her. I tried to save her though as I demanded them to leave her alone and as I ran over to them with my weapons, but the black wolf saw me right before he knocked me back again this time into a tree. I was then too weak to get back up and I was nearly unconsciousness. I was slowly opening and closing my eyes as well and horrifically, I had witnessed one of those wolves grabbing Flora and squeezing her tightly with both his paws causing her to scream loudly in pain and shed a whole lot of tears."

"Oh goodness gracious!" Diana gasped in horror as Tawk continued on.

" _My god_ I was horrified, but also enraged. While also still determined to protect my daughter with my life, I got my bow and arrows with my remaining strength and I shot that wolf's paw to make him drop my daughter. As I finally managed to get back up my daughter ran over to me as my wife, who had gained consciousness, came back in and faced the two wolves by herself. She shouted at me and Flora to take the tribe and get out of there before she began to fight those monsters. I did so as I took Flora and got out of there with the rest of the tribe, but only at a far-enough distance to where we would no longer be in danger as me and Flora had to watch my wife make her sacrifice. We watched in horror as she was taking a brutal beating from those savage beasts to the point where she no longer had the strength to even stand up and hold her weapons. I held Flora tight and close as she sobbed and she was full of tears as she hated to see her mother die just as much as I did. We saw as the black X-scarred wolf then grabbed my wife and held her against the tree before raising his other paw high up in the air, unleashing his dangerously sharp claws with it and getting ready to horrendously finish her. My daughter and I were both wide-eyed while still watching in horror and my heart was racing, and I told my daughter not to look but she did anyways. Then right before our eyes, that wolf swiftly descended his paw and…my god…he brutally and gruesomely slashed my wife with it. That was when Flora screamed loudly as I covered her mouth and held her into my chest. We were both heartbroken and, to admit it, I had shed some tears as well. Blood was splattered onto the ground, flowers were sliced off from their stems, and my wife died slowly."

Tawk looked on at the horrified female weasel before he sadly went on.

"That was when those monsters began eating her as well as gruesomely chew off parts, and I covered Flora's eyes to make her not watch. As she cried, I held her in my arms and shushed her as well as told her that her mother loved her with all her heart. I myself though, deep down…was just as heartbroken. I had loved her so much, and I hated to watch her go. I fought back tears and sobbing too, but I stayed strong for my wife because I knew that was what she wanted."

"Tawk..." Diana gasped out before Tawk finished the tale.

"That was when I carried Flora and we all went away to find a new place we could call territory. Flora still mourned over her mother though, but I continued to comfort her as well as softly tell her to stay strong for her mother as we continued on. The next day, we traveled and we continued looking for a new territory for so very long, but we never did find any good places. We were all about to lose hope and we thought we were all going to die homelessly until the ice below us all began to crack and shatter. We all fell through it into a cave that leads to a huge magnificent underground world where dinosaurs roam. We were all awestruck and amazed as we looked into it and explored until we finally found the perfect spot to build our new territorial village."

"I...I'm so sorry...Truly I am…for both of you," Diana sadly whimpered.

It wasn't long before Tawk began to tell Diana about the events that brought Buck, Sid and the herd into the villager's lives and how the two heroes managed to defeat Ripper, Victor, Leo and the traitorous weasel Hantro, giving the tribe freedom and peace at last for everyone.

"At least you guys conquered your demons," Diana said.

"Well...not all of them," Tawk sighed.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"Like you with your parents, I blame myself for my wife's death and sometimes when I was a grumpy old bastard in the past. I brought on my wife's death on my daughter when she did risky things which lead her to think I blame her for her mother's death but I don't...I would never..." Tawk sadly confessed.

"But you changed for the better, didn't you?" The female albino weasel questioned.

"I don't really know lately. I'm a bit of a mess. I've just learned my daughter is pregnant and is expecting her child soon. My son-in-law lied to me all this time and I'm still miserable about the fact that I was a terrible father and husband to my family," Tawk vented.

"I kind of understand how you feel. My powers are useless, my parents are dead and Carlotta stole our book...I failed them all because of my fears and mistakes," Diana also vented.

The two weasels looked away sadly for a while until Tawk eventually turned to the female weasel for one moment until he said, "Well...in my opinion, I don't think you're responsible for what happened to your family and all that."

Diana looked back at him to her surprise as she eventually gave Tawk a small smile and asked, "You really think so?"

"I believe so," Tawk admitted to the lady.

This made Diana feel somewhat happy inside as she felt that someone like Tawk could care for someone like Diana and believed that she was only a victim in this tragedy.

"You know, despite what you think of all of this Tawk; I don't believe that your wife's death and all of this was your doing. You did what you had to do to protect your daughter," Diana confessed.

Tawk looked at Diana and, while tilting his head a bit hopefully, said, "You really believe that I'm not guilty or anything?"

"I don't believe it," Diana replied, shaking her head.

This made Tawk feel hopeful inside as, for a moment, it made him think that he was innocent in his own tragedy too before Diana added, "And you know what? I believe your wife wouldn't tell you that you're responsible for her death at all."

Tawk smiled at Diana and sincerely replied with, "Thank you, Diana."

"Anytime," Diana giggled.

The two weasels unintentionally touched their paws together on the group, not realizing this as they smiled happily at one another.

Soon, the two weasels noticed the others waking up and heading out of the cave before Diana said, "We should get going. We're nearly there."

"Right," Tawk said with a nod.

As the female weasel headed back to the group, Tawk watched her and thought to himself, " _She's a lovely lady. That Diana…I wonder if she is right about the fact that I've changed for the better...Maybe, just **maybe** , my wife might want me to-!_"

"Tawk, come on!" Manny called out.

"Coming!" Tawk called back as he caught up with the group.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	17. Creature of the Deep Swamps

**Chapter 16: Creature of the Deep Swamps**

* * *

Later in the morning after the group settled at breakfast, they head on closer to Forbidden Rock as Diana continued to lead them on.

"We're getting closer, guys. Only a few miles," she reported.

"Hear that, Chief? We're almost there!" Sid cheered.

"Good, because I'm going to make a fur coat out of that wolf if she lays a single hair on my daughter and grandchild," Tawk said as he gripped his paw tighter on his spear.

"I'd do the same too if she did that to Flora," Buck agreed.

The Chief just gazed at the one-eyed weasel who nervously looked away again before the older weasel sighed with, "Buck...if we really wish to fix this situation up, then we're going to have a long talk about this after we save Flora and I'm really hoping you would risk everything to save her this time."

"Sir, I would die to save my love and child if that was the case," Buck replied.

"I see..." Tawk nodded.

"Sir, Buck does feel bad for lying to you about all of this. Can you even find it in your heart to forgive him at all?" Sid asked a bit sadly.

Tawk looked at his son-in-law before eventually he muttered, "I shall think about it."

"Thank you, sir," Buck thanked.

"I said I'll _THINK_ about it," Tawk replied a bit firmly.

"No offence but you have issues, Chief," Manny pointed out.

"And you had anger issues yourself lately too, mammoth," Tawk sighed a bit sarcastically.

"He's got you there," Diego chuckled at the irritated mammoth.

Diana looked back at the conversation going on behind her as she hoped that the herd would deal with their issues soon if they wished to save Flora and their world from Carlotta's powers.

Suddenly, the group began to notice that they've entered an eerie swamp that had the atmosphere of a watery graveyard.

"Where are we?" Diego questioned the others.

"If I'm not mistaken, this used to be the watering hole where some of our tribe go for a swim during the summer times," Tawk answered.

"This is more like the Swamp of Malevolent," Buck said, feeling uncomfortable around the swamp.

"We best be careful then. Who knows what might be lurking in these waters?" Diana said in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile as the group stayed close together keeping cautious eyes around the area, Carlotta watched the group from the stone cauldron as she then looked over to Flora, who was still in her cage with Leo repulsively feeding her bugs.

"You weasels have disgusting taste in food," Leo gagged in disgust.

"Just be grateful you're not a mouse. We weasels eat rodents, too. It's part of our nature cycle," Flora mocked the disfigured sloth.

"Is that so? That could be useful for me," Carlotta sneered at Leo who gulped in fear. "Anyways, let's see where your heroes are...shall we?"

The wolf looked down at her cauldron again and added, "They're getting closer..."

"How long do we have to wait, madam?" Leo questioned.

"If we're lucky, we might finish them off today," Carlotta evilly giggled.

"Yes! Soon, I shall have my vengeance upon that sloth! This is going to be great!" Leo deviously cheered.

"Calm yourself, Leo. I want you to do something for me first only, then I'll allow you to have your revenge on Sid," Carlotta informed her sloth minion.

"N-Not another dinosaur hunt, is there?" Leo gulped.

"No. I want you to go out and bring some dead rodents," Carlotta scoffed.

"R-Rodents, ma'am?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Yes! Rodents, meaning mice or rats," Carlotta sighed in annoyance.

"I get it!" Leo replied with a nod. "But why?"

"Because if I'm going to get MY revenge on the weasel who murdered my brother Ripper, I'd like to do it on a full stomach," Carlotta purred a bit coldly.

"I see," Leo nervously cleared his throat.

"Now off with you and don't take too long!" Carlotta commanded the sloth.

"Of course...madam," Leo unnervingly obeyed as he left the cave.

"Try all you want! They will defeat you!" Flora warned.

"Then what say we give it another test run, shall we?" Carlotta just giggled before she went to the cauldron.

"W-What are you planning to do?" Flora anxiously questioned the witch wolf.

The canine gave no answer to the weasel but instead touched the water inside the cauldron and chanted,  
 ** _"Creature of the deep, I summon thee  
Rise up now for the world to see  
Siren of the deep blue and murky gloom  
Bring those mammals to their doom"_**

* * *

Back at the eerie swamp, the group began to notice that the strange mist began to surround the area.

"What the hell is all this now?" Buck cautiously asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's good news for us," Sid uneasily replied.

"Stay close, lads! We find a way out of-!" Buck started, but then he and Sid turned back to find that the others were gone.

"Guys?" Sid called out.

They heard fainted calls of the group calling out for them as Buck shouted, "Stay together and be careful!"

"What do we do now?" Sid questioned the weasel in fear.

"We stay together and carefully look for the others," Buck answered as he got his knife out.

As each of the separated group members carefully looked for one another, Tawk heard a gentle voice calling his name to which he got his spear out and shouted, "Who's there?!"

Surprisingly, there was no answer from the others as the gentle voice grew sweeter and closer to Tawk before he turned back to see a familiar face through the mist.

"Tawk...my dear...it's me."

The Chief carefully examined the figure closer before his eyes widened at the clear view of what he was seeing.

"Volda?!" the chief weasel gasped.

Volda, the beloved wife of Tawk, was surprisingly standing nearby him with her soft smile at his bewildered husband.

"Hello, my darling," Volda happily greeted.

"V-Volda? I-I don't understand," Tawk stuttered in more bewilderment.

"Come to me, my darling. I'm still here," the female mystical weasel sweetly called out.

Tawk couldn't speak or think properly as he slowly made his way to the weasel that resembled his wife. As soon as he was about to touch his wife's paws, Diana ran to Tawk and cried out, "Tawk, don't touch her!"

Tawk looked at Diana in confusion when suddenly he was seized by bony claws as the Chief turned to see an ugly deformed siren shrieking at the male weasel.

"What the bloody hell?!" Tawk exclaimed in horror.

The ferocious siren then dragged Tawk into the swamp, lifting the fog away from the area.

"NO! TAWK!" Diana screamed out in fear.

"Diana, what's wrong?!" Buck shouted out while catching up to her with Sid and the others as well.

"Tawk's been pulled into the swamp by a siren!" Diana panicked.

"Those things are down here too?!" Manny exclaimed in bewilderment.

Suddenly, waves of water erupted from the swamp as the group jumped back to see the Siren in all of her wicked glory. A half-weasel and half-octopus-like creature glared down at the group with her snake-like tentacles writhed in the air with Tawk struggling in one of them.

"Oh mother of fu-!" Diego gasped when the sabre got whacked by one of the tentacles, sending the sabre away from the group.

"What is that thing?!" Manny cried.

"That monster must be something that Carlotta created like that monstrous plant yesterday!" Diana explained.

"That seems very plausible!" Sid gulped.

Suddenly, the Siren reached her tentacles out to attack the others as they dodged them every time the tentacles slammed down and slithered around to the mammals.

"Might I suggest you guys fight back?!" Tawk yelled, struggling to break free from the siren's grip.

"Easy for you to say, Chief! We don't know how to fight that crazy hag!" Buck yelled back.

Suddenly, the one-eyed weasel got smacked by a tentacle and was wrapped into it like a giant serpent trapping its prey.

"Oh bugger!" Buck angrily grunted.

"BUCK!" Sid cried out until he was quickly wrapped by another tentacle and as he gulped with, "Uh oh!"

Soon, all of the males were caught and lifted by the Siren, trapped in her slithering coils. Only Diana remained untouched as she hid behind a boulder, whimpering in fear for her friends.

"Diana! Do something!" Sid cried.

"B-But what?" Diana whimpered.

"Use your magic!" Buck shouted.

"I can't!" Diana protested.

"Why not?!" both Diego and Manny exclaimed.

"Because I'm not strong enough!" Diana cried.

Diana soon saw another tentacle coming straight at her as the albino weasel screamed and jumped out of the way, crawling to another boulder.

"You can do this, Diana! Just focus on whatever you need to do to stop this beast!" Tawk exclaimed at Diana, hoping to encourage her to fight back.

Diana didn't know what to say until the Siren pulled one of her tentacles with Tawk trapped within it into the water.

"TAWK!" Buck yelled in fear.

Diana helplessly watched as the Siren tried to drown the Chief in the swamp before she knew she had to do something and quick or Tawk would drown surely before the rest of the males would meet their watery graves.

"OK, Ok! Focus, Diana! Focus!" Diana whimpered as she concentrated as hard as she could before chanting out loud,  
 _ **"Reverse all that is thermally  
Let this Siren freeze for eternity"**_

"Hey, that almost rhymes," Sid pointed out with a grin.

To Diana's surprise, a ball of blue light shined within her paws to which the female gasped, "My goodness! It worked!"

The Siren roared at Diana and charged her tentacle at the female weasel until Diana gained the upper hand and casted her spell at the Siren's tentacle. The spell quickly evaporated the tentacle and spread onward to the Siren, completely turning her into ice to which she dropped the guys into the swamp and freed Tawk who plunged out of the water gasping for air.

"Tawk! You okay there, lad?" Buck asked in concern.

"I'll live," Tawk coughed as the one-eyed weasel helped him out of the water.

The Siren was nothing but an ice sculpture until she began to break again to which Manny yelled, "She's going down!"

As the group ran off, Sid noticed Diego still struggling to break free from the swamp's kelp before he noticed a giant icicle part of the Siren's tentacle breaking off above Diego and falling toward him.

"Diego! Watch out!" Sid cried out in fear.

The sloth ran to his sabre friend and shoved him out of the way just in time but unfortunately for them, another icicle part of the Siren slammed on Diego's right hind leg completely bruising the limb badly.

* * *

The others saw the Siren completely destroyed and melting away while, meanwhile, Carlotta watched from her stone cauldron and said in her thoughts, _"I must admit I never knew the little female weasel still has some power within her, but it matters not. I still have the book."_

Soon she began to feel Diego's pain and with a wicked grin, she softly casted a spell to make Diego's pain turn into anger.

 _"Now for victim number three,"_ The witch wolf evilly thought to herself.

* * *

Sid soon lifted the icicle off of Diego and went to his side while panting and asked in concern, "Diego, buddy? Are you O-!"

Suddenly, Diego lunged at Sid and pinned him down on the hard ground with his sharp claws on the sloth's shoulder before gazing into the angry eyes of the sabre.

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SLOTH?!"** Diego yelled.

"W-What?!" Sid gasped.

 **"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"** Diego roared at the confused and panicking sloth.

"I-I was only trying to save you!" Sid cried out.

"You couldn't even save yourself from peril! No matter how many times something that involves trouble with you happens with us, I'm always the one risking my life for you, you selfish brainless dung beetle!" Diego viciously growled.

"D-Diego! What is going on with you?!" Sid panicked.

"You are such a useless creature, Sid! You're just so-!"

"DIEGO!"

The sabre was soon out of the spell as he looked at the sloth in alarm for what he was doing and saying before he saw Buck standing by Sid with a glare at the sabre as the weasel growled, "Get...off...of…him!"

Diego slowly got off of Sid before he turned to a bewildered Manny and gasped out, "Manny, I think I felt what you felt yesterday at that plant incident! Something is very wrong here!"

"You too?" Manny asked in disbelief and confusion.

Diego turned to Sid and with shame he said, "Sid I'm sorry, I didn't-!"

"What is wrong with you guys lately?!" Sid cried.

"W-What?" Manny asked.

"Why are you acting so vicious and hateful towards me? I was only trying to save your lives back there and...it feels like you guys are...are..." Sid shuttered.

"Sid?" Manny questioned in concern.

"Sid, I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I may be sarcastic, but I'm not down-right cruel to my friends or even you," Diego apologized.

Sid was looking down for a while until he lifted his head up high with a grin before he chuckled, "Ah it's OK, Diego. You know me. I never hold a grudge against my dear pals."

"Sid...?" Diego started as he had a feeling that the sloth was not exactly truthful.

"It's OK, guys. I don't blame you. We should probably get going and stop Carlotta once and for all," Sid replied with a smile as he walked off.

The others watched as Sid continued on before they followed him, each of them worrying in deep concern on what on earth was going on with themselves lately and why it was happening.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	18. Forbidden Rock

**Chapter 17: Forbidden Rock**

* * *

All was quiet and distant with the group since they've left the swamps. Sid stayed close to Buck whilst looking down on the ground in silence. Manny and Diego kept a concern eye on their sloth friend, knowing that they need to sort out their issues together.

Tawk stood by Diana's side as he looked at her and softly said, "Thank you for saving us back there."

"Y-You're welcome," Diana nervously giggled.

Tawk smiled a bit more and chuckled, "Somehow, I knew you had the power within you."

"Maybe, but I'll manage to properly use it again once I get the book back," Diana said.

Eventually, they came across the eerie skeletonized area known as Forbidden Rock as the group looked up at the cave above the mountain-sized rock.

"There it is. Forbidden Rock," Diana said to the others.

"Don't worry, Fiora. We're comin'..." Buck muttered quietly.

"Let us end this once and for all..." Tawk growled to himself, positioning himself with his spear.

Suddenly, the group heard shrill whistling when they turned to see Leo on top of Momma Dino with her teenage trio whom were all now turned to stone.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Leo mocked the heroes

Sid gasped in horror, seeing his dinosaur family as statues as he cried out, "Momzilla?! Egbert?! Yoko?! Shelley?! Nooo!"

"Correction, freak! Carlotta has made quite use of decoration for them," Leo deviously chuckled.

"You fiend..." Tawk growled deeply.

"You would do the mad'am's triplets too!" Buck snapped at the deranged sloth.

"I'm setting things right rodents, and soon I will have my revenge on my old enemy," Leo wickedly laughed.

"Please! We all know you're only setting things right for yourself!"

Carlotta appeared before the others on top of the entrance before Buck growled, "Well, if it isn't the Wicked Witch herself!"

"Where is my daughter?!" Tawk yelled at Carlotta.

"She's all safe and sound in here, tubby," Carlotta replied as Leo then held up the cage that Flora was trapped in.

"Flora!" both Buck and Tawk cried out.

"Daddy! Buck!" Flora gasped in hope.

"Such a family reunion we're going to have. Soon, most of you will be part of my front lawn," Carlotta sneered at the heroes.

"What do you mean?" Diego questioned firmly.

Carlotta grinned and pointed down below where she was before the herd saw in horror that the statues of the rest of the herd and the tribe villagers were standing around the area like a display arena.

"H-How did you-?!" Manny gasped.

"How did I gather them here? You can do anything with this lovely thing," Carlotta mocked Manny as she held the spell book in her paws.

"The book!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yes. The book, and such a shame too you won't be able to get it back. Soon, it shall belong to me," Carlotta giggled.

"Taking Flora was one bloody thing, but turning our families into statues and decorating them in your creepy home as well as murdering Diana's family and stealing the book from her is one step too far!" Tawk bellowed at Carlotta.

"Indeed so," Carlotta coldly giggled.

"Let them go!" Sid pleaded Carlotta.

"Oh Sid. You were always an irksome, whiny, repulsive little miscreant!" Leo exclaimed at Sid in annoyance to which Sid whimpered a little before Leo laughed insanely.

"You leave the poor sloth out of this, wanker!" Buck spatted at Leo.

"Big talk from a loony weasel who knocked up the fat's one brat," Leo mocked Buck.

"And such big talk coming from a monstrous sloth from Loserwell!" Tawk mocked back at Leo which made Buck smiled at the Chief.

"LOSAWELL!" Leo shrieked within his pet peeve.

"Shut up, idiot!" Carlotta growled at Leo who silenced himself and nodded in fear.

"Carlotta, I want you to let go of my wife! This isn't between her and you! This is between you and us!" Buck warned.

"Us?" Sid gulped.

"Aye. She wants you gone too. Remember?" Buck simply pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Sid whimpered.

"You'll all be gone! We shall have all of your heads on spikes but for Sid, I'll have you melt away out of existence in the magma pits at Lava Falls!" Leo growled.

"I-If you two hurt my friends and family-!" Flora whimpered

"My goodness, Flora. You are whiny just like your edible mother. Ripper told me about," Carlotta cruelly mocked the female weasel.

Fiora angrily yet tearfully cried out, "Leave my mother out of this!"

The female weasel soon lunged and bit Leo's paw from one of the free spaces of the cage, making Leo howl in pain and drop the cage.

"Flora!" Buck and Tawk cried out as each of them ran to catch Flora before the cage would crash to the ground.

Diana noticed Carlotta wasn't doing anything to stop this before Diego lunged from within in the air and caught the cage with his teeth, much to the stinging pain of his bruised leg.

"Why didn't you catch her?!" Leo yelled at Carlotta.

"Why did you drop her?" Carlotta hissed at Leo.

"Thanks, Diego," Flora said thankfully to the sabre.

"Anytime," Diego replied.

Tawk opened the cage and carefully got Flora out of it before he embraced her close, sighing out, "My darling, you're okay!"

"Dad!" Flora sniffed within tears of joy.

Buck deviously smirked at Carlotta and mocked her with, "Ha! Not so smart of you now, huh?"

"What makes you think it's over? I've only just began," Carlotta laughed before she chanted a spell to create a rocky wall behind the group, making it impossible for them to climb or break out of it.

"Me and my big mouth..." Buck said with a gulp.

"No kidding," Tawk firmly said to Buck.

"What do we do now?" Flora panicked.

"We'll think of something together," Sid replied, trying to assure his friends.

"How sweet...The sloth is trying to brave," Carlotta wickedly chuckled again.

"That is so classic of him!" Leo laughed with Carlotta.

"Quiet, you!" Carlotta hissed at the red sloth.

"Yes, madam," Leo whimpered.

"My friends and I will stop you, Carlotta!" Sid warned the wolf.

"Friends?" Carlotta scoffed as she gazed at Manny and Diego and then added, "You believe that these two mammals are your friends?"

"Yeah," Sid replied with a nod.

Carlotta just grinned at the two mammals before turning her gaze to Sid and questioning him with, "Tell me something, Sid. What is it like being the runt of the litter? The friend nobody like, the freak, the loser, etc, etc...?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Buck growled.

"Seriously, Sid. You think those two including everyone around likes you for whom you are? I'm afraid it's the other way around and deep down, I think you know what I am talking about," Carlotta mocked Sid.

"I-I may not be perfect or even have good qualities like my friends do, but they still care about me!" Sid protested.

"Sid's right! I mean, who the hell are you to say that we do not care for our friend here?!" Manny angrily exclaimed at Carlotta.

"Yeah! Sid might not be perfect, but he's still loyal and kind to us!" Diego exclaimed as Sid smiled at him until the sloth heard, "...Despite his annoyance!"

"Wait, what?" Flora and Buck said in confusion.

Diego soon shook his head, wondering why he said that before Manny tried to fix the mistake.

"What Diego means is yes, Sid was annoying for us at the past but we're slowly improving our herd relationship with each other," Manny said with a smile until he suddenly blurted out, "Despite that I want to strangle Sid at times to shut him up!"

"Whoa, whoa! What?!" Tawk exclaimed.

"D-Did I just say that?" Manny gasped with a gulp.

"Look, we've changed now and we don't see Sid as a nuisance," Diego pointed out.

"OK, I'll admit in the past I was a nuisance sometimes with you guys," Sid said with a nod.

"Was? More like still!" Manny scoffed before he realized what he said and stuttered, "W-Wait! I didn't mean that!"

"Yes you do! I even think of that too!" Diego blurted out before he covered his mouth in shock.

"What is going on with you two?" Tawk firmly pointed out.

"This isn't helping the situation at all!" Flora cried.

Sid watched as Manny and Diego blurted out more awful things about Sid whilst trying to say the right thing, unaware that Carlotta was toying with the two mammals with her magic.

"This is just excellent! I've always wanted to hear this from them to that sloth!" Leo excitingly giggled as the two mammals struggled to speak.

"Sid is just..."

"He's so..."

"I mean, really..."

"Completely..."

Sid walked up to the guys in fear and said, "Guys?"

Carlotta soon made Diego and Manny glare down at Sid as they yelled, "SHUT UP, SID!"

The others looked on, appalled from their behavior toward their friend. Even Sid was shocked as his worst fears may have been coming true. Manny and Diego had returned to the way they were from the beginning, disliking the sloth and putting him down as usual.

Diana soon had a feeling that something wasn't right and something could be in play to all of this while Carlotta then managed to use her powers to channel Sid's fear and sadness and grew it stronger in him.

At this point, the sloth felt his chest getting a bit colder as he depressingly said, "I know I'm a brainless twit despite my hardest attempt to do things right. I know I'm a freak because...well...you've seen my family and besides with the way I am, you're properly getting real sick of me and just wish I was gone from your existences...I don't blame you if you do...Sometimes I wish I was never born."

Sid looked down at the ground before he depressingly started singing.

 **SID:  
 _I float in a boat  
In a raging black ocean  
Low in the water  
With nowhere to go  
The tiniest lifeboat  
With people I know_**

 ** _Cold, clammy, and crowded_**  
 ** _The people smell desperate_**  
 ** _We'll sink any minute_**  
 ** _So someone must go_**  
 ** _The tiniest lifeboat_**  
 ** _With the people I know_**

 ** _Everyone's pushing_**  
 ** _Everyone's fighting_**  
 ** _Storms are approaching_**  
 ** _There's nowhere to hide_**  
 ** _If I say the wrong thing_**  
 ** _Or I do the wrong thing_**  
 ** _They'll throw me right over the side_**

 ** _I'm hugging my knees_**  
 ** _And the captain is pointing_**  
 ** _Well who made HIM captain?_**  
 ** _Still, the weakest must go_**  
 ** _The tiniest lifeboat_**  
 ** _Full of people I know_**  
 ** _The tiniest lifeboat_**  
 ** _Full of people I know..._**

The group looked on at Sid as Buck and Flora felt pity for their sloth friend as Carlotta and Leo wickedly smirked at the depressed sloth. Suddenly, Sid felt Manny's trunk smacking him on the back of his head as the mammoth angrily snapped at Sid, "What's your problem, Sid?! Are you saying we're not good enough for you?!"

"After all we did for you?! This is our thanks for saving your lazy butt from time after time?!" Diego growled at Sid.

"Oi! What are ya two idiots doing?!" Buck yelled, trying to break the group up.

"Th-That is not what I'm saying!" Sid gasped out.

"You are such an ungrateful whiny little brat that just can't take the hint on doing anything right!" Manny snapped.

"No wonder your family abandoned you and you have no friends! You're a stupid twit!" Diego hissed as he shoved Sid down.

"Leave him alone **now**!" Tawk firmly ordered as he stood by Sid.

"I...I only mean that-!" Sid whimpered.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Sid! Everyone hates you!" Diego scoffed at the scared sloth.

"Diego's right! I mean, I don't even know why you're still in this herd! You embarrass us every day in front of everyone and make us look like fools, and you would expect us to fix every stupid mistake you make...We just can't stand you, Sid! You're such a doggone hopeless nuisance!" Manny viciously spat.

Carlotta, who continued making Manny and Diego vicious and cruel within her powers, turned to Sid and said, "And there's the proof, sloth...They don't care for you."

"No..." Sid gasped out, not wanting to believe any of it.

"You trusted the wrong herd buddy, and now you're paying the full price," Carlotta evilly giggled.

"You're useless, Sid!" Diego spat as well.

"Wait just a minute!" Flora sternly snapped.

"And you guys are idiots for sucking up to him!" Manny snapped at the weasels.

"Hey!" The weasels sternly snapped back.

Carlotta soon channeled her powers and used Sid's fear and depression again but this time, like Manny and Diego, she channeled it into anger and hatred before the sloth yelled at the duo with, "You think you two can put me down like this?! Why is it OK for you two to bully me 24/7 in my life and in this herd but when I do it back you, abuse me for it?! You think you can force me around and be the punching bag for you guys for the rest of my life?!"

The others were silent as well as Manny and Diego, who were free from Carlotta's spell and had realized what they said and done. Sid, however, glared angrily at the duo and hissed, "If I was big and strong like you I'd make you both sorry, you selfish heartless bullies!"

"Sid!" both Buck and Flora cried out at the sloth.

Carlotta soon freed Sid from her spell as everything with the group was now completely uneasy and very confusing because of the recent dramatic raging. Suddenly Carlotta seized the chance to use her powers to turn Manny and Diego to stone, shocking the weasels and Sid too.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sid cried.

"There, problem solved" Carlotta mocked Sid.

"I...I didn't...I never..." Sid whimpered.

"Carlotta, stop this!" Diana cried.

"Why? I've only just started," Carlotta said with an evilly grin as she began to create the lightning storm she casted before at the tribe village.

"What do we do now?!" Buck exclaimed.

"We've got to retreat for now!" Diana replied.

"But we can't escape this place!" Flora whimpered.

The weasels and Sid dodged Carlotta's lightning storm before Tawk called out to Diana with, "We can't leave without your book!"

"We'll worry about that later but for right now, we got to get out of here!" Diana cried.

"How?!" the group cried back.

Diana concentrated and with her powers, she summoned a portal to another part of the Dinosaur World.

"A portal?!" Flora gasped.

"Nice one, Diana!" Tawk cheered as they were about to escape.

"Oh no you don't! My game has only just begun!" Carlotta evilly giggled as she used her magic to create a second portal to another part of the Dinosaur World as each of them began to suck the group in like a black hole, separating Buck with Tawk and Diana while Sid and Flora were sent to the other portal.

"FLORA!" Both Buck and Tawk cried.

"DADDY! BUCK!" Flora cried back.

As the group was separated into the two portals that vanished without a trace, Leo rushed to Carlotta and wailed out, "But why, Carlotta?! Why did you let them escaped?! You promised we get our revenge today!"

"Because, my simple little vermin, the game has only begun and now this is the part where the fun begins as well," Carlotta wickedly replied while holding the spell book close to her.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **THE SONG _LIFEBOAT_ IS FROM HEATHERS THE MUSICAL WHICH IS COPYRIGHT TO K** **evin Murphy and Laurence O'Keefe**


	19. An Evil Spell

**Chapter 18: An Evil Spell**

* * *

Shortly after being sucked in by the portal, Sid and Flora landed in another part of the distorted Dinosaur World which looked like a field of grey flowers and purplish grass.

The sloth got up, groaning in pain whist scratching his rear as he asked, "Where are we now?"

The sloth then saw Flora shaking herself off from the landing whilst holding her pregnant belly.

"Are you OK, Flora?" Sid questioned the female weasel in concern while helping her up.

"Y-Yeah, I think so. I'm just glad we're at least safe from Carlotta and Leo..." Flora replied.

"Yeah, but Manny and Diego...they're statues now...and it's all my fault," Sid sadly sighed.

"It's not your fault, Sid. You didn't turn them into stone," Flora assured her sloth friend.

"I seriously don't know what got into us! I don't know why we were acting that way. It has to be this world. It must be changing our ego-selves, turning us into...well...douches," Sid replied.

"Either that or somehow, Carlotta has something to do with this," Flora suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was responsible for it...but how is she doing this to us and why is she doing it? Is she trying to make us evil like her?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I wish I knew, but Carlotta had always put me to sleep so I wouldn't learn of her ideas or what she plans for us," Flora sadly pointed out.

"That's not good," Sid said with a gulp.

The sloth then looked at Flora's belly as it has grown a bit since the wedding before the sloth gasped happily, "So it _is_ true! You _ARE_ pregnant!"

Flora blushed with a smile as she rubbed her pregnant belly before she replied with, "Yeah, it is true. Buck and I are going to be parents real soon."

Sid gently cuddled her so he wouldn't hurt the baby inside Flora as he nuzzled her happily and cheered, "I'm so happy for you, Flora!"

Flora happily murred as she cuddled Sid back and licked his cheek before she replied with, "Thanks, Sid. Hopefully though, my dad would be happy too and that he'd be okay with being a grandfather since after...you know...how he reacted with Buck."

Sid remembered how Tawk acted around Buck during the group's journey to Forbidden Rock to rescue Flora before the sloth nervously stated, "Oh, um...About that..."

"What's wrong with my dad, Sid?" Flora questioned.

"I don't know about you, but he's still angry with Buck," Sid answered.

"Still?" Flora asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he was furious at the fact that you guys hid the pregnancy for a while and didn't even get his blessings. He feels betrayed, I'm afraid," Sid pointed out.

"I see...If we were still with them though, I would have stood by Buck's side and spoke to Dad with him. Hope they're doing okay, though," Flora sighed.

"I hope so too," Sid agreed.

"By the way, who was this Diana weasel they were with?" Flora questioned Sid.

* * *

As Sid was explaining who Diana was to Flora, Carlotta was watching the duo through her stone cauldron smirking deviously at them.

"How cute. Two friends together again," Carlotta evilly giggled.

Leo was just glaring at Carlotta in silence, furious that his worst enemy was still alive and his promise was broken once again. At this point, Carlotta just sighed in annoyance and asked, "Is there anything you wish to get off your back?"

Leo didn't want to yell or scream at Carlotta again, knowing the fact that she could destroy him with her powers in a matter of seconds. So the hideous sloth took a deep breath and sternly yet calmly said, "First of all, I am getting real tired of your lies and all this waiting for your perfect revenge. You tell me I can have my revenge on Sid time and time again, but you keep on breaking them...I'm starting to think you're only saying these things to shut me up and all that."

"Really? What was your first clue?" Carlotta sarcastically questioned.

Leo just clutched his fists in fury, but remained silent and softly continued, "Well in that case, how about this? You allow me to get rid of that sloth and you can deal with that weasel all to yourself? That way we can finally part each other's ways and never ever see one another again."

Carlotta eyed the red sloth for a moment until she replied with, "Is that what you truly desire then, Leo?"

"Indeed...madam," Leo coldly replied.

Carlotta just coldly smirked at Leo and said, "Alright, then let me ask you something. How do you intend to kill the sloth?"

It was that point, Leo was speechless. All this time, he raved on about getting his revenge and wanting his worst enemy destroyed. He never had a chance to make a plan to destroy Sid like Carlotta does.

The red sloth just stuttered a bit nervously, making Carlotta laugh out loudly before she giggled out, "You haven't even got a clue, do you my poor little man?"

"W-Well excuse me, but I didn't spend all year in a cave planning all of this you know," Leo firmly stuttered.

"Of course not but as I said time after time again, I've prepared a lot of back up plans for anything that goes wrong within the current one," Carlotta rephrased.

"So, what?" Leo scoffed.

"You sloths have such poor memory...Remember the plan I told you about? How I want those mammals to think that they still have hope within to beat me and save the day until I tear it all down and make them see that there is no hope, no chance and no way can they ever stop me at all?" Carlotta firmly questioned the sloth.

"I-I remember," Leo answered with a gulp.

"Why did you think I use my powers to turn their pain and fear into hatred and anger? It's because I want them to turn against each other, make them vulnerable, and weaken their defenses so I can strike at them to have them at mercy...It's all about destroying the hopes, the relationships and giving them nothing but misery and woe until they're all dead..." Carlotta snarled at the sloth.

"Wow...that does sound hardcore and actually pretty good," Leo said, nodding slowly.

"Finally, something you agree with me on," Carlotta sarcastically replied.

"So what do you want me to do?" Leo demanded.

"Simple...Follow me," Carlotta scoffed as Leo and the wolf headed outside of the cave.

The wicked wolf soon went up to the statues of Manny and Diego before she added, "If you want to truly savoir your revenge and destroy the sloth, then let them turn against him. Have them torture Sid and eventually...command those two to kill him because once they are out of the spell, it will be too late and they will be completely hopeless and all hope they have together will be destroyed..."

Leo looked at Carlotta with such surprise as he gasped out, "That...that is brilliant! It's so genius! This could work!"

"I told you so," Carlotta evilly giggled.

"So how is this going to work?" Leo excitingly questioned the witch.

Carlotta soon opened Diana's spell book and said, "The albino weasel's family weren't always goodie-goods. There were wicked ones like I am who created spells and such amazing abilities that Diana and her so-called _family_ were too weak to perform."

"OK, and…?" Leo asked, motivating Carlotta to go on.

"I know a spell that channels your rage and hate for that sloth and share it within those two mammals, making them hate Sid too and giving them the urge to kill the sloth and the only way to stop the spell is by my command only," Carlotta explained.

"I see...So how does this work?" Leo asked.

"Hold out your paws," Carlotta simply replied.

The red sloth looked at the female wolf uneasily before she added firmly, "Do it!"

Leo whimpered and obeyed Carlotta as he held his paws out to which Carlotta then held the paws with hers before she chanted,

 **CARLOTTA:**

 ** _A child believes  
The best in you_**

 _ **And that belief always make the**_  
 _ **darkest lies seem almost true**_

 _ **A sleight of hand...**_  
 _ **This "almost truth"**_  
 _ **can beguile the purest youth**_  
 _ **To Wonderland**_

Soon the spell was done as Leo looked at his red glowing paws, feeling the power within him to which Carlotta evilly said, "Go on, Leo. Share them your hatred for the sloth. Make them yours to command!"

Leo evilly touched the statues of Manny and Diego, channeling the power into them as he deviously and cheerfully sang.

 **LEO:  
 _Now every piece is in place  
And all that's left to erase before I  
take over all the power_**

 ** _Is every trace of that pathetic sloth,_**  
 ** _Sidney_**

 ** _He's been a thorn in my side_**  
 ** _He can run but can't hide._**

 ** _He's fast approaching_**  
 ** _His final hours_**  
 ** _And settling score is my routine_**

 ** _Oh well - all's well,_**  
 ** _End's well - farewell, Sid the sloth_**  
 ** _Too late - checkmate is your fate..._**

 ** _It's over_**  
 ** _I come alive when you're afraid_**  
 ** _I'll write the ending of your_**  
 ** _Tragic fairy tale_**

 ** _I will survive and you will fade_**  
 ** _You can plead and cry for all I care..._**  
 ** _While I prevail_**

Soon the statues turned back into Manny and Diego, but their furs were darkened and their eye colors were crimson. They looked angry and ready to kill as Leo evilly smiled at them and barked, "Kneel before me!"

The mammals who were under Carlotta's spell obeyed their new master, bowing before Leo who excitingly cheered, "Yes! YES! This is so perfect!"

"They are ready for you to give the order, Leo," Carlotta said.

"Excellent! Sid the sloth will soon be no more!" Leo evilly exclaimed before singing deviously again.

 **LEO:  
 _This time it's gonna be me  
The last thing you'll ever see  
An Armageddon of my devising  
There's no way you can escape from what I do_**

 ** _So leave your half-hearted souls_**  
 ** _For me to bully and rule_**  
 ** _The sly magician of compromising_**

 ** _To conjure all that is false_**  
 ** _Until it's true_**

 ** _Poor sloth - blackjack,_**  
 ** _sad-sack fallen hero_**  
 ** _Bad news- you lose,_**  
 ** _Light the fuse..._**

 ** _It's over_**  
 ** _You die - I thrive - and so it goes_**  
 ** _I am the ending of your tragic fairy tale_**

 ** _I will - survive - and heaven knows_**  
 ** _There is no way that I can fail_**  
 ** _I will prevail!_**

Carlotta just slowly clapped at the hyped up sloth and said, "Well I assume now that you're finished belting out at the top of your lungs, you will be happy to know that these mammals know where Sid could be. My powers within them can sense his presences."

"Good! Good!" Leo deviously chuckled.

"He will be with that pregnant weasel. They will be helpless to do anything to stop you guys," Carlotta said, grinning at Leo.

"Excellent! Now I have the upper hand here!" Leo cheered.

"Good luck, my friend. You're going to need it," Carlotta sneered at Leo before walking back into her cave.

Soon, Leo climbed on top of the possessed Manny as the red sloth soon exclaimed out to Diego and Manny with, "Alright, my slaves! Find Sid the sloth and destroy him once and for all!"

"Yes...master," both Manny and Diego coldly answered in obedience.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **THE SONG _I WILL PREVAIL_ IS FROM WONDERLAND THE MUSICAL WHICH IS COPYRIGHT TO FRANK WILDHORN**


	20. Tawk's Unfortunate Tale

**Chapter 19: Tawk's Unfortunate Tale**

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere at the distorted world, Tawk was sternly rushing through the thick jungles with Diana and Buck rushing up to the Chief as fast as they could. The Chief was furious that he had lost his daughter elsewhere in another part of the world again, alone with his dear friend Sid.

"Tawk, slow down!" Diana called out.

"We got to keep going! They can't be that far!" Tawk firmly called back.

"Sir, please! Calm down!" Buck pleaded.

Tawk quickly stopped to glare at Buck as he sarcastically snapped, "How can I stay calm at a time like this?! My daughter is still missing and oh, by the way, did you know that she is pregnant?!"

"I know she is, mate! And I'm sorry we didn't notify ya about it, alright?! For now lad, we must search for her and Sid! We have no time!" Buck replied.

Tawk just laughed out sarcastically before he replied with, "For you, Buck, there's always time for everything else."

Buck finally glared back at Tawk, having enough of the older weasel's treatment toward him as he growled directly at Tawk with, "Perhaps because there's no telling where Carlotta or Leo could be or if they're near her or not! Better yet, ya should at least be bloody grateful that Sid and I had helped bring peace to the tribe back then from the evil wolf duo!"

Tawk glared back at Buck while Diana uncomfortably watched as the two weasels furiously gazed silently at each other before the albino weasel calmly said, "Look, let's just calm down and-!"

Buck then interrupted Diana and snaps at Tawk, exclaiming, "Just answer me one bloody question, tubby! Do ya hate me? Do ya reckon I won't be a good father? Ya think I might be one of those deadbeat dads that end up being uncaring and unloving to both his wife and child? Ya think I might...hurt Fiora and the baby?"

Suddenly, Tawk then grabbed Buck and pinned him against a tree as the one-eyed weasel got the idea that Tawk could be afraid of what kind of father Buck would be due to his wild and somewhat crazy tactics. Buck was surprised and shocked by Tawk but then kept his cool as he raised his hands in gesture and looked sternly at Tawk before saying, "If that is wot ya concerned about mate, then let me assure ya this. I may have been a bonkers weasel lusting for adventure, but at least I'm sane enough to know how to take care of friends and family...as well as your daughter..."

"Tawk..." The Chief looked at Diana who softly spoke out, "You wouldn't believe Buck would even do such a thing to your daughter, do you?"

Tawk looked at his son-in-law for a while, letting the question sink into him until he let go of Buck and stuttered, "I...I don't...I mean..."

He sadly sighed before he went to one of the edges of a cliff and sat down on the ground. Buck and Diana each wore looks of concern before Buck then sighed sadly as he came over to Tawk and sat beside him.

"Chief...I understand how unhappy ya may be about Flora's pregnancy. We can work this out, can't we?" Buck asked.

"It's not that...I'm not angry about that...I'm just...scared..." Tawk confessed.

The one-eyed weasel placed a friendly hand on Tawk's shoulder and questioned, "Chief...why are ya scared? What is it ya fear?"

"Of losing my baby girl...You know I was never there for her as a cub since that day my wife died, and now she's all grown up and soon to be a mother...I just...I don't know if I am ready to accept it since I never been there much for Flora," Tawk explained.

"I see...Don't worry though, mate. It's not too late. You can still be there for her. She would still be happy for you to be a grandfather. Hope is not yet lost, Chief," Buck said, trying to cheer his father-in-law up.

"Buck is right, Tawk. There's still plenty of time for you to be there for her. You're going to be a wonderful grandfather, too. And I'm sure your daughter will be happy with you no matter what," Diana said in agreement, smiling at the older weasel.

"I just...I sometimes have nightmares..." Tawk confessed.

"What kinds of nightmares?" Diana asked.

"Ones where I lose Flora completely...I didn't want to believe it. In fact, I almost denied the nightmares but now that my little girl is pregnant...I cannot help but worry..." Tawk replied.

"Worry about what, mate? What is it that ya fear? Is that a reason why you asked me to ask for your blessings?" Buck questioned Tawk in confusion.

"Yes...I shall admit that I made up the tradition where the husband asks the father of the wife for his blessing," Tawk shamefully admitted which made Buck look at the Chief in bewilderment.

"Why would you do that?! You can't ask someone for their blessing to have your daughter pregnant. It's just seems foolish and these things cannot be decided by you," Diana said.

"Gees…and here I was, feeling bad for you at the start," Buck said, still bewildered.

"I know that. It's just..." Tawk started.

"Just what? Wot is the matter with ya, Chief? What are you so afraid of?" Buck demanded.

"Flora wasn't intentionally the first cub we had," Tawk shouted out.

The area was eventually silent. Nothing more but various quiet noises of dinosaurs roaring, waterfalls rushing until Diana spoke out, "W-What are you talking about, Tawk?"

"Not the first cub? Does this mean Flora was second born or something like that?" Buck questioned in bewilderment.

Tawk looked down at the cliff below, seeing nothing but a vast of mist surrounding the deep grounds below before he began his tale.

"It was two years before my wife got pregnant with Flora and we were expecting our first child at the time, but you see...my wife had these serious health problems when she was pregnant the first time. When the day that she gave birth to our first cub came, something went badly wrong and our first baby wasn't surviving...We never knew why and we tried everything to save him, but...he died minutes after he was born...I never understood why that happened, but it did and...well..."

It wasn't long before Diana and Buck saw Tawk shedding a few tears from his eyes as the one-eyed weasel gasped out, "Bloody hell...Ya shouldn't believe in nightmares like that one, though. And that poor lassie..."

"Tawk, I'm so sorry that this has happened to both you and your wife. These things do happen sadly at times with other parents around the world, but that does not mean it will happen to your daughter or your grandchild," Diana comforted Tawk.

"But what if I lose both Flora and the baby? What will I do?" Tawk sadly questioned.

Buck kneeled down to him while rubbing his back in a comforting way.

"Diana's right, mate. It's gonna be okay. Flora is a strong gal and our child will be born healthy and wonderful," Buck comforted.

"Buck..." Tawk sniffed.

"Sir, I promise ya. I will take good care of Flora and our cub. I won't let that nightmare come true, and I won't let ya down. I promise Chief, because I love Flora as much as you do," Buck vowed.

"You promise?" Tawk hopefully questioned Buck.

"Aye! Ya have my word, sir. I promise. I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye...Well, don't do that, though. Really, mate. I only have one eye left," Buck replied with a nervous chuckle.

Tawk looked on at Buck before he let out a warm smile and then for the first time in his life, he gave Buck a fatherly hug. The one-eyed weasel was surprised and astonished by it, but then smiled warmly as he hugged Tawk back. Diana smiled happily at the peaceful scenario as she and even the two males knew that all was forgiven between the father and son-in-law.

Suddenly, the trio soon heard roaring from a far distance to which Tawk cautiously said, "We best get going before any more of Carlotta's monsters find us."

"Aye. We still need to search for Sid and Flora, too," Buck agreed.

"I hope they're OK," Diana hopefully yet worryingly added.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	21. Sid's Second Nightmare

**Chapter 20: Sid's Second Nightmare**

* * *

Sid was carrying Flora bridal style to protect her and her baby as he walked through the jungles to find the others.

"How are you doing, Flora?" Sid asked.

"I'm doing okay so far, and so is our baby. I'm worried about Dad and Buck, though," Flora replied as she rubbed her pregnant belly while cuddled in Sid's arms.

"I'm sure they're OK. Now we mustn't stress too much. It wouldn't do well for the little bun in your oven," Sid assured his dear friend while he gently rubbed Flora's belly.

Flora chuckled and smiled at Sid as she replied with, "Alright, Sid. After all, I'm really happy to have you as my dear best friend."

Sid smiled back but yet worried about his herd friends and said, "I hope Manny and Diego are OK."

"Me too, and I hope that Diana lady is OK with my father and Buck," Flora said in agreement.

Soon, they saw that it was getting dark before Sid said to Flora, "We should find shelter for the night. Who knows what monsters are there?"

"I agree," Flora replied, shivering a bit.

Eventually, the duo found an empty cave that they could hide and rest for the night in until morning. Sid managed to find some editable fruits and berries for them both and they dug in as they could while keeping an eye out for predators.

Sid eventually lit a warm fire for them both before the sloth covered the cave like Manny did last night and soon, the sloth rested beside Flora.

"Thank you, Sid. Now the baby and I can rest in a warm environment," Flora thanked Sid.

"No worries, Flora," Sid replied, blushing.

Flora then moved closer to Sid, surprised at the fact that he doesn't even have a foul odor around him thanks to Diana's magic. She meanwhile looked up at the troubled sloth and said to him, "Sid...Are you upset about what happened back there?"

"Well...I guess," Sid said uneasily with a shrugged.

"I highly doubt the guys meant what they said or did to you back there. Something must have caused them to be nasty," Flora suggested.

"It seems like it because I didn't feel like I was in control of myself when I had that outburst at Manny and Diego before Carlotta turned them to stone," Sid sadly sighed.

"Sid? Are you sure you're alright?" Flora questioned in concern.

"To be honest Flora, I'm scared," Sid admitted.

"Scared of what?" Flora asked.

"Of letting things be the way they were before I met you and the tribe...Where the herd treated me with little respect, mocked me and made me feel...worthless," Sid sadly replied.

Flora's ears drooped at the answer as she walked over to Sid and lied close to him, facing the worried sloth before she said, "Sid, I highly doubt you and the others will return back to the days where you didn't get along with the guys."

"And yet I still fear it will happen...Think about it. My family hated me, the sloth kids hated me and even the half of the herd admitted that they hated me when Buck explained to me about the Chasm of Death experience," Sid vented a bit.

"But that was in the past. The herd does care about you, Buck cares about you and I care about you..." Flora said in comfort to Sid as she stroked his cheek and added, "When you told me about your real family and how they treated you all those years, it made me sick and upset...I've never met them, but I hate them for what they did to you."

"All I ever wanted was love and a family. Is that too much to ask?" Sid sighed.

"Of course not. You may be different but you deserve love, family and friends," Flora comforted.

"If only they'd show it to me more like I do...I feel like to them I'm just a little worm that they wish to pull me apart," Sid explained.

"Sid, let me assure you. The herd loves you, the tribe loves you and I love you...You're one of my best friends I've ever had," Flora reassured her sloth buddy.

"You really believe so?" Sid hopefully questioned.

"I truly do, Sid," Flora giggled as she kissed Sid on the forehead for comfort.

"Thanks, Flora," Sid thanked as she gently hugged the pregnant female weasel.

"It's what best friends are for," Flora giggled again as she returned the hug.

* * *

As the duo began to tuck in for the night, Carlotta was watching them from her stone-cauldron as she sneered at the sloth with, "You poor sweet little sloth. You have no idea what I know about your family, your past, everything...As soon as I obtained my powerful book, I've been watching you and that lunatic weasel. I've been studying your life and past through the magic of this book and _boy_ does your past amuse me the most, Sid the sloth...Perhaps I can use this for my advantage to get rid of you, the source of the herd."

Carlotta soon opened the book and then added, "Let me come into your dreams where I shall slowly turn your nightmare into a reality."

* * *

Back at the cave, Sid was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was dreaming of being lost in a dark place.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sid called out into the darkness.

Suddenly various giggles began to echo throughout the area, alerting the sloth as Sid rapidly turned over and over to see where the giggles were coming from.

"Who's that?! Who's there?!" Sid cried out.

"Dear Sidney. Don't you recognize us?"

The sloth soon turned to see his real family minus Granny standing before him as the male sloth shuddered in surprise and stuttered, "Mom? Dad? Uncle Fungus? Marshall? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh just passing by and seeing the troubles you're making out so far," Marshall scoffed.

"You really can't win this time, Sid," Milton pointed out.

"He's right, Sidney. You have no chance on winning this battle with that wolf," Eunice agreed.

"But I cannot abandon my friends! I can't let her take over this world with her magic!" Sid protested.

"Well if you hadn't run away and stay out of trouble, then this would never happen," Eunice giggled, intentionally trying to scar Sid.

"What Carlotta is doing is not my fault and you know it," Sid stuttered.

"Who are you kidding, bro? You cannot help but cause disaster wherever you go. You're just a curse waiting to happen," Marshall mocked.

"Hehehe...Curse," Fungus stupidly chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say, but you guys are wrong! My friends and I will defeat Carlotta and I'll show you guys that I can do the right thing! I'm not weak or pathetic as you think I am!" Sid argued, standing up for himself.

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice, sweetie," Eunice said as she just yawned.

"Son, do you really think those carnivores including that whacko weasel are your friends? They don't seem to be so caring from my point-of-view," Milton pointed out.

"They are my dear friends! They are my family! They like me!" Sid protested

 **EUNICE:  
 _Like you? Please, Sidney, that's demented.  
This is why you never should have left_**

 _ **Dear, this whole herd that you've invented**_  
 _ **Just proves you're too naive to be here**_

 _ **Why would they like you? Come on now - really!**_  
 _ **Look at you - you think that they're impressed?**_

 _ **Don't be a dummy**_  
 _ **Listen to mummy**_

 **THE MEN:**  
 ** _Mother –_**

"NO!" Sid exclaimed angrily.

The male sloths gasped and froze in horror, gazing at the mother superior as Eunice just gazed at Sid with a dark firm expression.

 **EUNICE:  
 _No?!_**

Soon, Eunice smiled deviously at Sid and sneered, "Oh... I see how it is."

The men chuckled harshly at Sid as Eunice mocked him by singing.

 **EUNICE:  
 _So Sidney knows best  
So Sidney's so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up tick_**

 _ **So Sidney knows best**_  
 _ **Fine, if you're so sure now**_  
 _ **Go ahead then give them this!**_

The sloth family revealed flaming torches in their paws as Sid gasped in alarm, "H-How did you-?!"

 **EUNICE: (wickedly)  
 _This is why you're here!  
Don't let them deceive you!  
Tell it to them, watch, you'll see!_**

Sid glared at his family and snapped, "I will!"

 **EUNICE:  
 _Trust me, my dear  
That's how fast they'll leave you_**

 **THE MEN:**  
 ** _We won't say we told you so_**

 **EUNICE:**  
 ** _So Sidney knows best!  
So if they truly love you so  
Go and put them all to the test_**

"Mother! Wait!" Sid called out as Eunice walked to the men.

 **EUNICE:**  
 ** _If they're lying  
Don't come crying  
Mother knows best!_**

Soon the sloths vanished within the mist like the wind before Sid abruptly awoken from his nightmare, panting heavily as he looked to see Flora soundly asleep.

"...What is wrong with me?" Sid whispered to himself.

* * *

Carlotta grinned deviously that her plan worked, manipulating Sid within his nightmare as she looked on at the troubled sloth and sneered, "It won't be long before everything you fear will be your reality check."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **Mother Knows Best (Reprise) is copyright to Alan Menken and Glenn Slater**


	22. Haunting

**Chapter 21: Haunting**

* * *

Meanwhile, the weasel trio managed to get into shelter at a similar cave nearby before they settled in for the night.

"We'll be safe here until morning comes," Tawk said.

"I'll can keep watch for you if ya like," Buck suggested.

"That will not be needed, my boy. You need to sleep. Regain your strength to fight Carlotta and to save Flora and my unborn grandchild," Tawk informed his son-in-law.

"Oh, alright then," Buck replied with a nod.

"We'll be OK in here. No one will find us," Diana agreed.

"I hope you are right, Diana," Tawk said.

Diana held Tawk's paw as the two weasels looked at each other before Diana reassured, "We will survive this together. You said so yourself."

"Indeed I did, and we will get your family's book as I promised," Tawk replied while holding her paw.

The two looked into each other for a moment, smiling happily as something within their hearts began to shine as if it was almost affection. However, they were interrupted by guitar sounds as they turned to see Buck with a thorn-less rose in his mouth and a shell-looking guitar as the weasel romantically sangs, _"When a moon hits your eye like a big coconut pie, that's amore."_

Diana looked at Buck in confusion whilst Tawk gazed at him unamused as the one-eyed weasel nervously chuckled, "Sorry lads. I'll just...keep watch outside."

The two weasels watched Buck leave as Diana asked, "What was Buck doing?"

"Who knows? He's a little crazy. That weasel," Tawk answered with a shrug.

"We should properly get some sleep. We'll find the others tomorrow," Diana nodded.

"Hopefully, yes," Tawk replied.

* * *

As the night went by, Carlotta watched the weasels from her cauldron before she flipped over the leaf pages of The Source whilst evilly giggling, "Well, that's the sloth taken care of. Now onto the weasels."

Carlotta used the same spell as she did on Sid to go into Buck's dream but to her surprise, the mind of Buck was as blank and large as if it was the very edge of the universe.

Carlotta soon used her magic to turn into a small butterfly before she then saw the one-eyed weasel play-wrestling with his feet. The witch flew over to the deranged weasel before sweetly saying, "Hello, Buck. How are you toni-?"

Suddenly Buck lunged at the butterfly, unaware that it was Carlotta as he began to chase her like a child with a net as Carlotta viciously hissed, "Cut that out! Hey! Are you truly insane?!"

Buck stopped and recollected himself as he chuckled, "Sorry, Ms. Butterfly. Normally when I see a butterfly, I chase it."

"Why?" Carlotta asked.

"Dunno," Buck answered with a shrug. "It's just fun."

"Riiiiight," Carlotta groaned. "Anyway, I want to ask you something if that is OK."

"I don't see why not. Fire away," Buck replied.

"Are you happy that you and Flora are to be parents real soon?" Carlotta questioned.

"Aye! I cannot wait to have new adventures being a daddy and showing my child and my wife all of this world and above," Buck happily replied.

"But Buck, what if Flora doesn't want you to take your child out into the wild? What if your adventures are soon going to end? No more single life for you and no more adventure!" Carlotta sneered at the weasel.

"Lass, there will always be adventures with me around in this family," Buck simply replied.

"Um, right but what if you get bored with the baby and Flora? All the hard work, all the time wasting...Nothing good comes out of a child," Carlotta said, trying to manipulate the weasel.

"I disagree with ya. Flora loves me no matter what," Buck replied, smiling before looking up. "Isn't that right, Cupid Buck?"

Another version of Buck, known as Cupid Buck, floated down above a cloud with a harp close to the angel-looking weasel.

"Oh I agree. My aura tells me that Buck and Flora's love will always be true and strong till eternity," Cupid Buck lovingly sighed.

"But think of all the dangers Buck might put the child in. He is wild and crazy, after all," Carlotta said.

Suddenly, another version of Buck swung by on a vine as this one was wearing a loincloth only.

"Bloody 'ell! It's the great jungle weasel himself, Buck-zan!" Buck cheered.

"Aye! Buck-zan may be wild, but Buck-zan treats son well with wife Jane," Buck-zan said in a deep gruffly voice.

"Flora," Buck corrected Buck-zan.

"Flora," Buck-zan said, correcting his mistake.

At this point, Butterfly Carlotta was getting annoyed but remained calm as she sneered, "But how could Buck be a good father? What if he ends up being a deadbeat dad that abuses his family?"

"I beg to differ!" A booming voice called out.

Soon, a wolf version of the weasel, known as Alpha Buck, appeared before them with a litter of puppies as the wolf then said, "I am the alpha of my pack and I had to raise a litter of these pups all by myself with my wife, and I love each and every one of them most of all. The challenges may be hard, but all of it will be worth giving joy and wonders to our children that they will teach."

Buck smiled at the butterfly and said, "If he can do it, then I can be a great father."

"Who the heck are you people?!" Carlotta asked the males in confusion.

Cupid Buck, Buck-zan and Alpha Buck looked at the butterfly as they pointed at the original Buck and together they said, "We're him!"

"Exactly!" Buck cheered, spreading his arms out enthusiastically and accidently smacking the butterfly directly.

Butterfly Carlotta fell to the ground as Buck looked around in confusion and asked, "Hey, where did that butterfly go?"

As soon as he stepped forward, he heard a slight squishing sound followed by a high-pitched scream as the guys looked down at Buck's feet.

"Ooooh, that's got to hurt," Cupid Buck uncomfortably reacted.

* * *

Carlotta soon was out of the dream spell, panting heavily before she growls out, "That freakish weasel! He is the most psychotic, most deranged lunatic that's ever walked the planet!"

Eventually the witch wolf took a few deep breaths, calming herself down before long she then turned her attention to the sleeping Chief who is next to the sleeping Diana.

"I think you'll be more perfect for the fun I would have gotten with that stupid one-eyed freak," Carlotta evilly growled.

The female wolf chanted her spell again to get into the dream of Tawks' as she transformed into the spirit of his deceased wife, Volda.

The Chief turned around to see the spirit of Volda near her grave site to which the male gasped happily, "Volda! My love!"

Tawk wanted to embrace her, but he only goes through her like smoke without a single touch or feel of Volda. The spirit looked on at Tawk depressingly and said, "Why Tawk? Why did you abandon me?"

"Abandoned you? No! Never!" Tawk denied.

"You left me to die by those monsters! You never once kept me company at my resting place till now, and you blamed our only daughter for my demise?! How could you?!" Volda cried.

"Volda, listen to me! It's not what you think it is!" Tawk cried in attempt to explain.

"I know exactly what it is...You were so focused on your revenge that you didn't care about Flora or myself anymore. To you, I'm just nothing anymore...You promised, Tawk...You promised you would let nothing happened to me," Volda sobbed.

"I did promise you that, but you told me to run and take Flora," Tawk sadly stuttered.

"I was screaming! I was in agony! I was hoping and praying you would come back and save me! I loved you, but now I'm dead because of you and now you're leaving me for that other woman!" Volda tearfully yelled.

"Diana?! She's only a friend!" Tawk protested.

"Don't lie to me, Tawkinova...I noticed the way you looked at her! I know how you feel...You have affection for her, don't you?!" Volda angrily cried.

"I will be honest, my love. I do find her beautiful and she is very kind and, in a way, helpful to me but she is only my friend," Tawk explained.

"I thought you loved me...but I was wrong. You never cared! I hate you!" Volda viciously spat, turning away from her heartbroken husband.

"Please forgive me, Volda! I tried to be a great father and husband, but I failed both you and Flora...I could never forgive myself for what I've done!" Tawk cried, sinking to his knees near the spirit of his wife.

There was no response from Volda nor any movement before the tearful male added, "It should have been me that day...It should have been me. I'm so sorry."

With that, Volda gave Tawk a venomous glare and growled, "No, you're not sorry...Not just yet."

Suddenly, roots and vines began to come out of the soil ground and wrap around Tawk as it began to sink the male weasel into Volda's grave.

"No! Volda, please!" Tawk cried.

Tawk tried to set himself free from the roots, but it was too strong for the Chief to fight as he looked up to see Volda leaving him behind.

"Volda! I'm sorry! Please! Help me! **VOLDA!** " Tawk screamed as he sank into the grave.

* * *

Suddenly, the Chief abruptly woke up to see that it was all a nightmare before he turned to see Diana next to him soundly asleep.

While panting heavily and shivering, the Chief slowly got up and walked to another tree and began to weep silently into the night whilst Carlotta watched her successful torture in sheer twisted pleasure from her cauldron.

"You're not sorry, tubby. Not just yet," Carlotta sneered.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	23. Letting Go

**Chapter 22: Letting Go**

* * *

The next morning, Diana was woken up by the sounds of Buck snoring while lying upside down with his back against the rocky wall. This gave Diana a few silent giggles until she noticed that Tawk was nowhere around as the female weasel feared for the worst. She quietly yet quickly headed outside of the cave and cautiously wandered around the eerie scenario of the distorted world, looking for the Chief. Eventually, Diana found Tawk asleep beside a cracked stone that has the words written in Tawk's native language, "Volda". Diana read the words on the tombstone before she came to realize that it was the grave of Tawk's past wife and seeing the tear stains of the Chief's eyes, Diana knew that Tawk was haunted and grieving still over the long loss of his wife.

Suddenly, the female weasel felt a paw grabbing her as she quickly gazed down to see Tawk awoken, panting heavily and looking completely terrified.

"I-I failed her..." Tawk gasped.

"What?" Diana asked in concern.

"I failed her," Tawk repeated woefully.

"Tawk, look at me. What has happened to you?" Diana questioned.

"My wife. She came to me in my dreams last night. She shunned me away and scolded me for not saving her..." Tawk wailed out softly.

"You must have dreamt a nightmare last night," Diana said to the Chief while trying to help the male up.

"No! It's a sign, Diana! A sign that I failed my wife and my daughter...It's hopeless now! I'm guilty of everything that I did that harmed my family!" Tawk wept.

"What are you talking about?" Diana questioned in confusion. "You haven't failed anyone."

"Diana...I'm tired of living in this nightmare. I want my Volda back. I want my daughter back too, but now it's too late...Volda was right. I am a terrible husband and father...I will never forgive myself for all the harm I've done to them...I promised her, Diana. I promised my wife that I would always be there for her, but I was never there at all. I shunned my daughter away when she needed me the most...I am the worst person in the entire tribe, and it should have been me that died that day...it should have been me..." Tawk vented.

The poor male broke down in tears as his past was greatly haunting him to depression to which Diana cupped his face with her paws and looked at him with deep concern and determination.

"I refuse to believe that, Tawk. You are not a terrible husband or a terrible father! You would risk everything even your life to save your daughter...That makes you an amazing father," Diana started.

"Diana" Tawk started.

Diana then interrupted him with, "Don't say anything! Just hear me out...When my parents were gone, I hated myself. I was alone, scared, angry and I hated everything I did that night. I felt like a coward and a traitor to my family, and I nearly sworn to my grave that I would never do anything good again, but... But when I soon thought about everything my family did for me and why they taught me those powers...that's when I realize I can't stop being who I was born to be. I still feel hopeless at times, but I swore to my family that I would try everything to make good and get my family's book back."

"Diana, you know what it means to lose nearly everything even when you could have done something to prevent it...How can I live with the fact that I caused my wife's death and sorrow?" Tawk depressingly asked.

"Because you are not the reason your wife died. You did what she wanted you to do...To take care of your daughter, and now she's happy with Buck and soon is going to be a mother and you know what, Tawk? She would be very proud of you that you and Flora reconnected and helped her through this," Diana explained.

Tawk looked at the destroyed grave of his past wife before Diana added, "Your wife would not want you to grieve forever. Flora needs you, we need you, and your grandchild needs you Tawk...Love can hurt and be heartbreaking, but something wonderful can rekindle that love...Think about it, Tawk. Your grandchild is going to have you in its life and you will be one of the best things that ever lived with that child. Would you rather sulk forever or go on with life with your family and your grandchild who would want nothing more but your love and presences?"

Tawk looked at Diana and asked, "Y-You really believe so?"

"I would never lie to you, Tawk. You are an amazing person who may have felt darkness, but miracles like this with your daughter can make a man like you re-heal if you only believe it can," Diana replied.

Soon, she used a little of her power to make blue flowers from the ground float and glow before she held Tawks' paws and softly sangs.

 **DIANA:  
 _Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear_**

 _ **In our hearts a hope for a song**_  
 _ **We barely understood**_

 _ **Now we are not afraid**_  
 _ **Although we know there's much to fear**_

 _ **We were moving mountains**_  
 _ **Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes**_

 _ **There can be miracles**_  
 _ **When you believe**_

 _ **Though hope is frail**_  
 _ **It's hard to kill**_

 _ **Who knows what miracles**_  
 _ **You can achieve**_

 _ **When you believe somehow you will**_  
 _ **You will when you believe**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Flora was by Sid's side. While the sloth was sleeping, the female weasel stroked the sloth's head and sweetly sangs.

 **FLORA:  
 _In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain_**

 _ **Hope seems like the summer bird**_  
 _ **Too swiftly flown away**_

 _ **Yet now I'm standing here**_  
 _ **My hearts so full, I can't explain**_

 _ **Seeking faith and speakin' words**_  
 _ **I never thought I'd say**_

 _ **There can be miracles**_  
 _ **When you believe**_

 _ **Though hope is frail**_  
 _ **It's hard to kill**_

 _ **Who knows what miracles**_  
 _ **You can achieve**_

 _ **When you believe somehow you will**_  
 _ **You will when you believe**_

* * *

 **FLORA & DIANA:  
 _They don't always happen when you ask  
And its easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain_**

 ** _A small but still, resilient voice_**  
 ** _Says hope is very near_**

 ** _There can be miracles_**  
 ** _When you believe_**

 ** _Though hope is frail_**  
 ** _It's hard to kill_**

 ** _Who knows what miracles_**  
 ** _You can achieve_**

 ** _When you believe somehow you will_**  
 ** _Somehow you will_**  
 ** _You will when you believe_**

 **DIANA:  
 _You will when you believe..._**

Tawk smiled warmly at Diana as he finally believed that his wife is happy with him moving on, and he knew that they would always be in each other's hearts till the end. As life goes on, so must Tawk as he accepted the situation and held Diana close.

"Thank you for making me finally open my eyes," Tawk happily thanked.

"No worries, Tawk," Diana sweetly replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

She then blushed and nervously giggled, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Tawk chuckled.

The two chuckled before Tawk began to laugh out loud in tears of joy before he excitingly cheered, "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Diana happily laughed with Tawk before they hugged each other again until they heard Buck cheering from on top of the hill.

"I'm going to be a dad!" the one-eyed weasel cheered.

The other two weasels chuckled as Diana then said, "We best get going."

"Indeed. I got a daughter and a grandchild to save," Tawk said with determination.

Suddenly, they saw Buck right in front of them in a flash who happily said, "Right! Let's get going!"

As Diana and Buck walked off, Tawk looked back at the grave of Volda one last time. With a smile, he softly spoke, "I will always remember you and I will make you proud, Volda. I love you."

And with that, Tawk walked off with the duo now free from his fears and determined to start anew for his daughter and grandchild.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 ** _When You Believe is copyright to Stephen Schwartz_**


	24. Ambush

**Chapter 23: Ambush**

* * *

Meanwhile not too far on the other side of the Distorted World, Sid was continuing the journey to find the others whilst carrying the heavily impregnated Flora in his arms like a baby.

"You don't have to carry me all the way, Sid. I can walk," Flora assured the sloth.

"Yes, but I don't want to risk anything harming you or the baby," Sid replied.

Flora smiled warmly and nodded in understanding before replying with, "Alright, Sid."

The sloth smiled at his dear best friend before they heard nearby roars echoing around the jungles.

"We should go down a route where we won't be hunted," Flora suggested.

"I was about to say that too," Sid said with a nod.

Soon, the duo saw a tunnel-like cave that seemed to be empty without a single creature inside before Sid added, "Let's take this route."

"OK," Flora replied.

Sid carried Flora inside the tunnel cave and so far so good, they were safe inside without any disturbances or ambushes from monsters. The sloth looked around the cave before Flora looked at Sid and asked, "Do you think we'll ever find the others soon, Sid?"

"I hope so, Flora. I really do," Sid replied in hope.

Eventually, the two mammals reached to the middle of the cave as there was nothing but a huge-looking rock that resembled a throne and a few exit routes were around the room like a maze.

"Now where do we go?" Flora questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll try each of them one at a time and see which one is a better route to exit," Sid suggested.

Suddenly, they felt large footsteps approaching from behind them as the duo turned around in alarm until they saw Manny and Diego near them, unaware that Carlotta has worked her dark magic within them.

"Manny! Diego! You're OK!" Sid happily cheered.

Flora soon realized that something was wrong as she quickly noticed their fur looking darker than usual and their eyes looked possessed before she frighteningly informed Sid with, "Sid, something is not right. Look at their fur and their eyes."

It didn't take Sid long to realize what Flora was saying before Leo appeared on top of Manny before hopping down to the ground next to the possessed duo.

"Found you!" Leo evilly chuckled.

"Oh no! Just what we need! A psychotic beast!" Sid whimpered with a gulped.

"That would be you, freak!" Leo scoffed.

Fiora held onto Sid while glaring a bit at Leo with a bit of fear as she snapped at him with, "You just don't know when to quit or leave us alone, do you?!"

"I told you, not until my revenge is complete and I return to my home world once more!" Leo replied.

"Leo, even if you did destroy me...y-you think they'll still accept you if you return to the valley looking like this?!" Sid fearfully questioned the psychotic sloth.

"They will, for I am the tragic hero to them and I shall have my happy ending while you guys, the villains, shall be thrown into the pits of hell!" Leo sneered at the sloth.

"What have you done to Manny and Diego?!" Sid questioned.

"Nothing, sloth! We're just here to destroy you!" Manny viciously spoken in a distorted voice.

"W-What?!" Sid gulped.

"We've finally accepted Leo into our herd. He's a better addition to us than you ever will be!" Diego snarled, also in a distorted voice.

"I don't understand!" Sid whimpered.

"Don't you see, freak? It's over! I am the new leader of your herd and we will finally do what we should have done to you long ago," Leo evilly cheered.

Sid was afraid that his nightmare was coming true but deep down, he knew Manny and Diego didn't mean what they said as he suspected Carlotta has something to do with this.

"No, you don't mean that! It's Carlotta, isn't it? She's used her magic on you like she did with Momma Dino! You got to fight her spell, guys!" Sid begged.

"It's too late to change thier minds, sloth. Thanks to Carlotta, I now own those two and together with our hatred toward you, we will destroy you once and for all and your little rat too!" Leo deviously laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere in Carlotta's cave, she was watching the scenario in annoyance that Leo is somehow giving away her plan with her magic as she groaned, "I wish that idiot would shut up and just get on with this already. Otherwise, I'll have to do this myself."

* * *

As Carlotta continued watching the scene, Sid soon looked at the pregnant female in his arms for he knew he could not risk her life and the baby's life before Sid put Flora high above the small cave for safety.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Flora asked in concern.

"Stay here, please," Sid pleaded Flora before he turned to the evil trio and whimpered, "You want me? *gulps* Well, here I am!"

"Sid, NO!" Flora cried as she got back down and got in front of Sid, hesitantly willing to help defend Sid while not really wanting to risk her life as well as her unborn baby. "Sid…While I'm pregnant and all, I don't want you to give yourself up to Leo or the possessed herd members! After all, Leo's the real villain around here!"

Sid picked Flora up again and put her back to safety by one of the entrances and cried, "I'm not risking you or your child's life over mine! Please, for all our sakes, stay here!"

He closed the entrances with a boulder much to Flora's cries and pleads until Leo mocked the sloth with, "Awwww...How sweet! An ugly freak looking after a rodent and her runt...Why bother defending her? It's not like she'd show her thanks to you even if you did try to stop us!"

"I don't care! I rather let myself get hurt by you instead of you guys hurting Flora!" Sid protested.

"Don't worry. Carlotta will deal with her once we kill you and bring her to my master. By the time these two crush you, it will be too late for them to fix their mistakes. I mean after all, Carlotta had you all in her paws all alone, twisting your minds and emotions like a bug!" Leo sneered.

"Twisting our minds and emotions? Wait...so...it **_was_** her from her beginning! Even when we're away with her, she used her magic to turn us into jerks! She used her magic for us to turn against each other, didn't she?!" Sid gasped, realizing Carlotta's motive.

"Indeed, and boy was it fun for me to watch," Leo evilly laughed.

* * *

Carlotta growled at the fact Leo just gave away her motive as she snarled, "You blithering dung beetle! This is why I work alone...No matter. I still have the upper hand here."

* * *

"Manny, Diego, show this sloth how much you wish him dead," Leo grinned evilly.

"Yes, master," Manny and Diego disturbingly obeyed.

"NOOO!" Sid angrily yelled before he threw a stone at Leo, hitting him in the face.

Leo yelped in pain before he glared at Sid with a bloody nose and growled, "You don't know when to quit! Crush him!"

Manny grabbed Sid with his trunk and threw him to the wall, hurting the poor sloth before Sid whimpered, "Guys! Don't do this! You can't let Leo control you!"

Diego then lunged at Sid and swiped him with his sharp claws, sending Sid into an agonizing fall.

"I always wanted to do this to you, freak!" Diego disturbingly growled.

"Diego...Please!" Sid begged.

Soon, Diego beat up and slashed Sid multiple times before he bit his leg, causing the sloth to scream in agony much to Leo's sick pleasure.

"Break him apart!" Leo cheered as Manny continued to torture Sid with Diego.

Fiora was listening to the cries and screams of her tortured friend as she screamed Sid's name in fear. Meanwhile nearby, Tawk, Diana and Buck were wondering along the jungles when they heard Flora screaming to which Tawk and Buck knew the voice as they each exclaimed, "Flora!"

Soon, the two male weasels ran as fast as they could to the location of Flora's cries as Diana rushed after them until they finally saw the cave and went inside before they found Flora on the other side.

"Flora!" Buck cried.

Soon, Flora turned to see Buck as she held her lover close before she hugged her father as well and cried, "Daddy! Buck! Sid's in danger!"

"What do you mean?!" Diana asked in fear.

Soon, the boulder behind the blocked entrance was moved like a wrecking ball due to Manny slamming Sid into it before the quartet saw Sid flopping onto the ground near them, all bruised, bleeding and injured from the torture of the possessed Manny and Diego.

"Sid!" Buck screamed in fear as he rushed to his friend's side.

Tawk went after Buck before he noticed the mammoth and sabre with a bit of Sid's blood as he angrily yelled, "What the hell have you both done?!"

"It's...not...them..." Sid groaned.

"What?" Buck asked in concern.

"It's Leo...He's controlling them!" Sid weakling gasped.

Suddenly, Manny seized the two male weasels and trapped them by wrapping his trunk around them.

"NO!" Diana gasped until Diego lunged at her and Flora, pinning them under his paws and growling at the frightened females.

Leo soon appeared before them, clapping his paws happily as he cheered, "Oh yes indeed! Finally my revenge is coming to an end and I shall prevail once and for all!"

"You monster!" Buck yelled at Leo.

"You'll pay for this with your life, Leo!" Tawk threatened.

"I highly doubt that, you pathetic rats! Now if you excuse me, I'm about to end your miserable friend here," Leo sneered.

"No! NO!" Buck screamed as he and Tawk tried to break free from Manny's grip.

Leo soon picked up a sharp knife-looking rock on the ground before he towered over the injured sloth and sneered, "This is the end for you, Sid the sloth! So long and good riddance!"

He aimed the knife rock above Sid and thrusted down to stab him as the quartet screamed out, **"SID!"**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	25. Destruction

**Chapter 24: Destruction**

* * *

Suddenly, Leo felt an invisible force sending the deranged sloth flying to the ground away from the others.

"What the heck?! Who did that?!" Leo groaned in confusion.

All of a sudden, the light of the cave grew colder before Manny and Diego began to groan in agony before red and purplish aura started to leave the bodies of the large mammals and slowly began to absorb into the injured sloth, levitating Sid into the air as the mammal writhed and cried in deep agonizing pain.

Manny and Diego then flopped to the ground, releasing the weasels from thier grip as they gathered together in fear and confusion on what was going on.

"Sid!" Flora frightfully gasped.

"What's happening to him?!" Tawk questioned Diana in fear.

"I don't know, I never seen this kind of magic before" Diana gasped out.

It wasn't long before Sid was on top of the throne like rock on the middle of the circle-like cave as the sloth stood there like a possessed ragdoll despite his injuries from earlier. Soon, Manny and Diego awoke from their possession as they looked up to see Sid, alarmed at the state he was in.

"Sid?!" Diego exclaimed in fear.

"What happened to him?!" Manny asked the weasels in concern.

" **You** happened to him!"

The group and even Leo looked around for where the voice came from before images of Carlotta appeared on each side of the wall like a projection to which she then sneered, "Both of your true nature took over yourselves and you both showed the sloth how you truly felt about him."

"W-We did this to him?!" Manny appallingly yelled.

"We wouldn't! We would never try to kill Sid!" Diego angrily denied.

"But...you two tortured him! I heard you both!" Flora whimpered.

"No..." Manny gasped as he and Diego couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I knew you two couldn't stand him in the end!" Leo evilly laughed at the duo.

"You!" Diego growled viciously with his fangs baring at the villain.

"Carlotta! Get me out of here please!" Leo snapped at Carlotta.

The wicked wolf just laughed out loud much to Leo's confusion and annoyance before she scoffed, "You are, without a doubt, the most brainless sloth in the world! More brainless than poor Sidney is!"

"What are you saying?!" Leo yelled.

"I'm saying that it's over for you. I'm about to close this revenge, starting with you guys!" Carlotta sneered.

"Me?! What did I ever do to you, you backstabbing mutt?!" Leo yelled in alarm.

"You set my Victor and Ripper to their doom with your stupid plan! If you hadn't intervene with them, they would at least had a chance of survival!" Carlotta growled viciously at Leo.

"All of this was a lie?! You set me up!" Leo growled back.

"Uh, duh!" Carlotta scoffed at the angry sloth.

"You crazy bitch! After all I've done for you!" Leo raged.

"Maybe I'll start this revenge with you," Carlotta evilly giggled.

"Like hell you are!" Leo bellowed as he was about to flee when he felt another invisible force sending him back to the area.

"You're not escaping this time, Leo...None of you are...Now witness my Fire King's powers! See and feel his pain you had caused both him and me!" Carlotta sneered at the group before she looked down at her possessed sloth and growled, "Now my Fire King, unleash you powers!"

The possessed Sid screamed in agony whilst holding his paws on his hands before dark aura-like paws come out of Sid's head, each of them attaching the weasels, Manny, Diego and even Leo's head as they could both feel and see Sid's miserable past, his fears and his sorrows before their eyes.

 **DARK SID (in agony and misery):  
 _Oh my god! Oh my god!  
I'm sorry Momma, I'm sorry Pop,  
I'm so sorry everyone...I...I'm sorry...  
Please don't leave me..._**

 _ **I will not cry,**_  
 _ **I'm okay**_  
 _ **I tried so hard to play their way**_

 _ **Mama, please, I'm sorry!**_  
 _ **I rather have a son than a rotten curse,**_  
 _ **A rotten curse**_

 _ **All I ever wanted was love and a family**_  
 _ **Is that too much to ask?!**_

 _ **To them I'm just a little worm**_  
 _ **That they wish to pull me apart!**_

 **EVIL SHADOWS:  
 _Momma Knows Best  
Embarrassment to nature_**

Each of the mammals whimpered and groaned in terror and agony, feeling every pain and every sorrow Sid felt in his life before Manny groaned out, "Please stop! No more! Please!"

"Sid!" Diego cried in agony.

Carlotta's face appeared before the others as she directly spoke to a broken Sid on the ground while shadows of Sid's family, the mammals of the valley, the weasel tribe and the herd members stood before the sloth as Carlotta raised the fear and pain in Sid with the torturing of the mind by sneering at the sloth.

 **CARLOTTA:  
 _They'll make fun of you  
They will break your heart_**

 _ **Then they'll laugh at you**_  
 _ **Watching you fall apart**_

 **EVIL SHADOWS:  
 _Creepy Sidney!_**

The shadows began to laugh at the injured sloth whilst the real herd members except for Leo cried out for Sid in vain to help him, but it was too late. Carlotta finally made the possessed Sid snap as the wicked wolf broke the connection of the magic from the group until she made Sid into a creature of destruction and vengeance.

 **DARK SID:  
 _Doesn't anybody ever get it right?  
Doesn't anybody think that I hear?_**

Suddenly, ice began to slither down from the throne by Carlotta's magic to which Leo whimpered and was about to flee when the exit he was going to take was covered in ice.

"What the hell?!" Leo whimpered in fear.

Diana held Flora as they stepped back a bit when all of the sudden, ice began to spread to the exit where the females were on the other side.

"Buck!" Flora cried.

"Tawk!" Diana also cried.

"Girls!" Tawk gasped.

Buck tried to break the ice apart, but it was too strong to break. Manny soon saw another exit being covered in ice as he too tried to break it, but it was useless even for the mammoth as Manny yelled out, "She's trapping us inside!"

Diego saw the last exit covered in ice to which the roof of the cave was getting icicled from above before he spoke out, "What do we do now?!"

"There's nothing you can do but suffer..." Carlotta deviously mocked the group before she controlled Sid like a puppet through her magic once again.

The possessed Fire King lifted his paws up a bit before fire appeared behind the group near the exit as they exclaimed out in fear while Sid bellowed in a distorted voice.

 **DARK SID:  
 _I've had enough of your abusing and your hurting!  
Prepare to feel the wrath of my destruction_**

 ** _Your time has come!_**

 ** _Pray or..._**  
 ** _I will burn you!_**  
 ** _I will burn yoooooooooooooou!_**

Soon, miniature fireworks exploded all around the bottom of the throne like-rock, sending the group down in pain and alarm as some icicles and debris fell and smashed to pieces on the ground. Buck climbed up to the rock where Sid was and frantically shouted, "Sid! Fight Carlotta's powers! Don't let her possess you!"

Carlotta then controlled Sid to make a fireball from his paw and he threw it at the weasel, directly hitting Buck and sending him down onto the ground.

"Buck!" Flora cried in fear for her husband.

Buck got up, grunting in pain before the sloth, by Carlotta's command, let out a whip made of fire as the possessed sloth whacked and smacked the one-eyed weasel multiple times, making Buck yell out in agony before Tawk stopped him by blocking the whip with his spear for Buck to which the older weasel cries out, "Sid! Don't let her control you! You are stronger than she is!"

Suddenly, the spear got too hot and exploded on Tawk, making the older weasel yell in pain within the flaming debris on his paws and shoulders.

"Boys, look out!" Diana screamed.

But it was too late. A flaming boulder plummeted at the two weasels, making them collide into the wall and knocking the weasels down with minor injuries.

The possessed sloth was soon pinned down by Diego who tried to snap Sid out of Carlotta's possession whilst restraining the evil version of his best friend.

"Sid! Listen to me! You're not what Carlotta sets you to be! You're hurting your friends here! This isn't who you are!"

"You can't save him now, sabre!" Carlotta snapped.

She then used her magic to make Sid's paws heat up in intensive fire before the sloth grabbed Diego's paw, burning the roaring sabre before Carlotta then used her powers to make Sid throw Diego over the roof of the cave making the boulders on top fall down with Diego on the ground.

Diego, in agony, looked up at the sloth in fear and desperation, unaware that the dark fire king was heating up the debris near Diego setting it to blow.

"Diego! Move!" Manny shouted out, but it was too late.

The flaming debris exploded like glass shattering as the poor sabre was blown away by the exploding debris, sending Diego withering and roaring in pain before one of the fallen boulders hit Diego on the head knocking the sabre out cold.

Manny turned to the image of the laughing witch wolf and angrily bellowed out, "Stop this! Stop this madness right now, you old hag!"

"I will end it...when he destroys you!" Carlotta venomously snapped.

Manny turned to see Sid glaring at him before he grabbed a boulder and firmly yet desperately cried out, "Don't make me do this, Sid!"

"Fool!" Carlotta scoffed as she used the power of fire to make the boulder hot for Manny to handle.

The mammoth cried out in pain and dropped the boulder before the wicked wolf finally used her powers to make Sid burst flames from his paws and burn the mammoth, making the fiery impact soar Manny to the wall and crash into it before more fallen debris plummet on Manny, injuring him and knocking him unconscious.

"No!" Flora tearfully cried.

"This is a nightmare!" Diana whimpered helplessly.

Suddenly Leo yelled out in anger and stabbed Sid in the back with the sharp rock knife, sending waves of agonizing pain to Carlotta before Sid fell to the ground, bleeding from the wound as Leo was not going down without a fight.

"You goddamn monster! YOU FREAK!" Leo insanely screamed out as he was about to finish Sid off with the final plunge of the knife.

Carlotta growled angrily and used her powers to send a small comet-sized flaming boulder to blast Leo away once and for all.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Leo screamed out before the flaming boulder crashed through the wall, sending it down a cliff nearby as it plummeted down before it exploded on impact from the ground, killing Leo in the process.

Soon, Carlotta finally released Sid from her magical grip as the injured sloth lied on the ground while the flames went down and the ice melted away. Flora and Diana finally rushed in by the heroic sloth's side before Carlotta sneered at them and mocked, "See you soon, my pretties!"

And with that, the images of Carlotta faded away leaving nothing but darkness and ruins within from the destruction inside the cave.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **THE DESTRUCTION is from Carrie the Musical and is copyright to Michael Gore and Dean Pitchford**


	26. Sacrifice

**Chapter 25:** **Sacrifice**

* * *

Diana and Flora stood together in the aftermath of Carlotta's destruction upon the others as they tried to get them away from the rubble and stones of the destroyed cave.

"W-What do we do now, Diana?" Flora whimpered.

"I-I-I don't know," Diana panted a bit.

Soon, they heard quiet moans from behind and looked to see Sid on the ground as the two females rushed to the sloth's side.

"Sidney! Are you alright?!" Flora cried.

"I feel...cold...Where am I?" Sid weakly groaned.

"Carlotta controlled your friends to torture you, then she controlled you to torture them and now...it's all hell up in here," Diana sadly explained.

Sid slowly turned his head side-to-side to see his friends all injured and terribly unconscious to which the poor mammal shivered and whimpered in horror on what Carlotta made him do as he sobbed, "What have I done? What have I become?"

"This was not your fault, Sid. You were under Carlotta's spell. You, Manny and Diego all were," Flora tried to comfort her injured sloth.

Suddenly, Sid let out a cry of agony as he put his paws on his chest while Diana and Flora held the sloth down to settle him before the albino weasel saw purplish light coming from inside the chest of the sloth as well as noticing the greyish color of his dull claws.

"Sid...Did Carlotta cursed you or something?" Diana questioned in fear.

"I don't know if she did but-!" Sid started until he remembered that moment when Carlotta almost turned Manny into stone before she fired her spell at Sid, sending the sloth flying out cold in the air as the mammal then gasped, "She put some kind of spell on me inside my chest...I thought I was going to turn to stone like the others."

"Oh my goodness!" Diana gasped before she sadly turned to Sid and added, "It's worse than that, Sid. She didn't fully turn you into stone...Instead, she's put a curse on turning your heart into stone and it's already spreading to your body."

"N-No wonder I feel so chilly lately," Sid stuttered.

Flora soon saw Sid's paws and the bottom of his arms were turning grey and slowly turning into stone as she then whimpered, "It's spreading"

"How much time do I have?" Sid whimpered as well.

"I don't know but by the looks of it, it's not good. We got to get back to my cave!" Diana panicked.

"How? I thought you don't have much power left," Sid questioned.

"Maybe not, but I must try to do this," Diana pointed out.

* * *

As Diana chanted her spell to magically transport the group back to the cave, Carlotta watched the scene from her stone cauldron and sneered wickedly, "Alright then, Diana. You can go back to your home sweet home...after I'm done renovating it, of course."

She soon chanted a spell to send a large ball of fire soaring into the sky and plummeting into Diana's cave, destroying everything she held dear inside.

* * *

By the time Diana and the others magically returned to the cave, the albino weasel gasped in horror at the ruins of her home.

"What happened?!" Flora gasped.

"Carlotta...She destroyed my home...Everything...It's all gone," Diana gasped depressingly.

"She won't stop, won't she?!" Sid coughed violently from the curse.

Diana and Flora gently escorted Sid to one of the stone beds as the pregnant weasel asked Diana, "What do we do now?"

"I was going to create a few potions to heal the others and find a way to break the curse, but Carlotta is always one step ahead of us," Diana sadly replied.

"She had us all in her grasp this entire time...She was magically toying with our emotions and fears to turn us against each other, making the herd weaker...She has the upper hand now...It's like she has no weakness at all," Sid vented.

"That explains everything happening...How can I not see this before?! I'm such an idiot!" Diana cried.

"What do you mean?" Flora questioned.

"I was supposed to remember everything from that book that my parents taught me all my life. Instead, because of my remotive depression from my family's death and the fact that I never completed my training as a sorceress...I am useless, just as I feared," Diana vented.

"Does this mean Carlotta has won?!" Flora cried.

Diana didn't even answer before the young pregnant weasel tearfully rushed over to her injured father and husband, holding them and crying in hopelessness.

"Diana, can't you do something?" Sid groaned in pain.

"There is one way I could save the others, but it requires giving the life force of a mammal and I can't ask someone to do that. It seems wrong," Diana explained.

Sid looked on at his injured friends to the crying female weasel before looking at Diana and saying, "Use me..."

The albino weasel quickly gazed at the sloth and stuttered, "E-Excuse me?!"

"Use my life force to save the others. That way, you guys will have a better chance at stopping Carlotta," Sid maturely spoken.

"No...I won't do it!" Diana denied.

"What's wrong?" Flora sniffed.

"He's offering to sacrifice himself to save the others," Diana replied.

"No, Sid! You can't do this! There has to be another way!" Flora cried out.

"Flora, do you want your child to grow up with a family or not?" Sid firmly questioned Flora which silenced her before the sloth turned to Diana and added, "Diana, I'm doomed anyway from this curse. This is the only time and way we can save the others. You guys will have a better chance at beating Carlotta without me."

"But Sid...You'll be giving up your life. Everything for this," Diana stuttered.

The sloth soon warmly smiled at the female weasel and bravely, for the first time, he said, "Then I would die saving my friends."

"Sid..." Diana whimpered on the verge of tears.

"Time's running out, Diana. I beg you. Do it now and save the others," Sid begged as the curse was spreading to his legs and feet.

Diana knew she had no choice but to do this to save the others as she sadly sniffed, "Forgive me, Sid."

She then touched Sid's head and, in tears, she chanted,  
 ** _"With this power I call  
Heal the ones I wish for all  
With this life offered for them  
Erase the damage from the mayhem!"_**

Soon, light began to shine out of the sloth as lines of it slithered into the other injured members of the group, healing their injuries and returning them to normal but unfortunately for Sid, it only sped up the curse and he was soon consumed into stone to which Diana and Flora both helplessly watched in tears as the poor sloth was completely turned into stone forever.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Diana sobbed at her fallen sloth friend whose chest is still strangely glowing purple light.

"Light shining inside the stone? But...does this mean-?" Diana started, wondering if Sid was still somewhere in the stone body.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	27. Tension and Theory

**Chapter 26: Tension and Theory**

* * *

Suddenly Diana saw the healed members of the group attacking one another. Manny was fighting Diego while Buck was fighting Tawk, much to the ladies' confusion and fear as Flora came to Diana and cried, "What's happening?!"

The female weasels then saw that the guys looked possessed again before the ladies saw a large image of Carlotta on the wall, sneering at the feral mammals with, "Fight to the death! Tear each other apart! Kill! KILL!"

"Carlotta, this must stop!" Diana pleaded loudly.

"Haven't you both got it through your brainless heads yet? I will not stop until I destroy every single one of you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Carlotta growled at the helpless weasels.

Soon Flora saw Buck on the ground after being kicked down by Tawk as she rushed to her husband's side and cried, "Buck, stop!"

The one-eyed feral weasel looked at Flora silently as the female softly panted, "Buck, it's me! Flora! Your wife!"

The feral possessed weasel just hissed at Flora only to be attacked by a feral Tawk again. The poor pregnant weasel whimpered and sat on the ground, helplessly watching her father and husband battling to the death as she cried out loudly, having an anxiety attack. Diana just gazed at Carlotta in desperation and cried, "How could you be so cruel and heartless?! If you truly know what it's like to love and care like you did with Victor and Ripper, then surely you must have some mercy within your heart!"

"Mercy? Why should I care for mercy on you creatures? I do what I wish like my brother and husband did because it makes us feel stronger, more powerful and indestructible...I am now the most powerful being in the world and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Carlotta venomously replied.

Diana couldn't hold her peace for much longer as she was disgusted and finally angry at the remorseless witch before she angrily cried out, "You're a heartless beast, you demonic old hag!"

Carlotta just laughed out loud and snapped, "You are a fool, Diana, Once again you have nothing to stop me with, you little rodent!"

"Let the others go!" Diana shouted.

"Why should I? You have the power to do so, Diana. I know you do," Carlotta mocked Diana.

"What are you saying?" Diana stuttered.

"If you want to stop them, turn them into stone. It's the only way," Carlotta sneered.

"I-I can't! I'm not like you!" Diana cried.

"Fine. Let the other mammals kill each other. See if I care," Carlotta replied with a shrug and a cold chuckle.

Diana watched the possessed mammals brutality slaughtering one another before looking at a crying Flora to which she looked at her paws and knew she had to do something to stop her friends from destroying each other. She soon decided that she may have no choice but to turn the others into stone to save them as she puts her paws out at them and they glow greyish aura. Carlotta watched Diana readying her spell as she vexes her wickedly to cast the spell saying, "Do it, Diana. Save your friends. Show me that you're not weak like your parents were...You know what you must do."

Diana began to shake as she was unsure of doing the spell before Carlotta growled out, "Do it!"

The poor female weasel was about to cast her spell when suddenly a realization came into her mind like a brainstorm. She then remembered what Sid said about Carlotta toying with their emotions and controlling them to break each other apart. She then felt entirely foolish that she almost submitted to doing the dirty deed for Carlotta.

"No...I cannot...I won't..." Diana whimpered.

"Do it! Save your friends or let them die!" Carlotta bellowed at Diana.

Diana couldn't hold back her emotions anymore as she screamed out loudly, **"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**

And with that, bright light exploded out of Diana as it waved through the mammals and outside of the cave before the image of Carlotta disappeared in a flash. The gang soon shook their heads and looked around in confusion to which Diana realized that they were free from the spell.

"What's going on?" Manny groaned.

"Where are we now?" Diego asked.

Buck soon saw Flora and rushed to her side, holding her close before the female weasel cried out, "Buck! You're back to normal!"

"Oh Flora, my love! I'm glad you and the baby are alright!" Buck responded in relief as he kissed his wife.

Tawk soon saw Diana shaking as the Chief rushed to her side and held her for comfort before asking, "Are you alright, Diana?"

"I...I don't know what happened, but you guys were under Carlotta's control again. A-Are you back to normal?" Diana replied.

"It seems like it," Tawk said with a nod.

Suddenly, Diego and Manny noticed that Sid was completely turned to stone as they panicked and rushed to the sloth's side.

"Sid!" Manny cried.

"What happened to him?!" Diego demanded.

"Carlotta...She put a curse on him to turn his heart into stone," Diana sadly informed.

Buck and the other weasels approached the stone figure of Sid as Buck, horrified for his best friend, cried out, "No! No! He can't be gone! He bloody can't be!"

"It's too late...Sid's gone," Flora wept, holding her husband close.

"Carlotta used us to hurt Sid than she used him to hurt us..." Manny said, feeling horrible for his sloth friend.

"B-But he can't be gone! This is Sid we're talking about! He maybe a clumsy sloth, but he's a tougher mammal than I know!" Diego exclaimed.

"He gave his life force up to heal you guys," Diana sadly pointed out.

"Wait, what?!" Tawk asked.

"After Carlotta used Sid to injure you guys, I took you back to my cave where I was going to make some potions for you but Carlotta has already destroyed my home. So...in the end, Sid wanted me to transfer his life force to you guys to save you all," Diana confessed.

"Oh Sid..." Manny depressingly gasped out.

"I didn't wish to do it but...he wanted me to," Diana vented.

"It's OK, Diana. He saved us all. You both did what felt right," Tawk said, comforting the albino weasel.

"But in a way, it is not right. Carlotta wanted this from the beginning! She was toying with our minds and our emotions and she controlled us to turn ourselves against each other, weaken our strength and weaken your bond as a herd to destroy you," Diana explained.

"Wait, so that explains the outbursts," Diego said in realization.

"And that dream I had with that butterfly that looked a little like that witch," Buck added.

"And Tawk, I think Carlotta gave you that nightmare about your wife," Diana pointed out.

"That seems likely," Tawk said with a nod in agreement.

"But why Sid? Why does she want us to abuse and destroy Sid?" Manny questioned in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, mammoth? Because he's the heart of the herd," Buck replied.

"Of course...He's the sticky glue that holds us together. Remember?" Diego added.

"So that explains everything...But Sid...We felt his pain and fear that moment in the cave," Manny replied.

"Yeah. He was so scared of us changing back to the way we first met or even abandoning him," Diego said.

"I can understand why. The way his family treated him all those years as a child...It makes wanna strangle them for their mistreatment toward the poor lad," Buck said, feeling pity for his fallen friend.

"But why didn't he tell us? We could have helped him!" Manny cried.

"Maybe because he thought we would not understand nor care about it," Diego pointed out.

"With Carlotta controlling you to harm Sid, I can fully understand that," Diana agreed.

Manny angrily looked up at the distorted world sky and snapped, "That wicked witch! She has gone way too far on this!"

"Yeah. No one torments and hurts my best friend and gets away with it!" Buck agreed whilst growling.

"But it's too late, guys. Sid's turned to stone forever," Diego sighed sadly.

"Not completely yet," Diana pointed out.

"Excuse me?" The others said together.

"If I can remember what my parents had told me, the soul of the mammal stays alive for a period of time before they're completely killed. So whatever the reason Carlotta is keeping Sid's soul alive for a while, it cannot be good," Diana replied.

"Can you save him, Diana?" Manny desperately asked.

"There may be a way to save him, but it'll be useless for me to do," Diana sadly pointed out.

"Why?" Diego questioned.

"Because it involves going into the soul of Sid the sloth and saving him from whatever is tormenting him, but my parents never got the chance to teach me that kind of power," Diana replied.

"Well now what do we do?!" Buck exclaimed in fear.

Tawk looked at the depressed albino weasel as he soon thought of a theory that could help Diana as he then said, "Diana, let me ask you something."

Diana looked at Tawk who then added, "When you freed us from Carlotta's control? How did you do that?"

"I can't really explain it but when Carlotta tried to make me turn you guys into stone, I felt scared but I also felt angry and then I felt like I wanted you all to stop. I want to set you guys free and within all my emotions running wild in this intensive moment, I just screamed and wished that all of this could stop," Diana explained.

"Diana, do you think that maybe your fears of not doing the right thing and the depression from your parent's demise is maybe the reason your powers are not working?" Tawk questioned the albino weasel.

"What are you saying?" Diana asked.

"I'm saying that your fears and sadness is making you restrain your powers and not fully embrace them, and thus not allowing yourself to achieve the power you want to use. Take me, for example. I wanted to be a new father and have a happy life with my daughter and Buck, but my guilt and depression made me never embrace the future and I never allowed myself to move on because of it until you and Buck convinced me otherwise," Tawk replied.

"So you're saying that I have the power all along and my fear and depression is making me restrain myself from it?" Diana questioned the Chief.

"It's a plausible theory, but I believe so," Tawk nodded.

Diana looked at the stone figure of Sid and then to the others before she asked Tawk, "What must I do?"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	28. Saving Sid

**Chapter** **27: Saving Sid**

* * *

Diana and the others gathered around the stone figure of Sid to which the albino weasel placed her paws on the glowing area of the statue before looking at Tawk and asking, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Only if you believe it will," Tawk replied.

"Sid's life depends on ya, lass," Buck said.

"We're counting on you," Manny said.

"You guys must realize that if I manage to get inside Sid's soul, you guys may be in there too due to the spell my parents taught me once."

"You mean we're going into Sid's soul?" Flora questioned.

"You don't have to which is why I recommend you all stay back if you wish to stay out of there," Diana informed the others.

None of the mammals moved before the mammoth spoke out with, "Sid is part of our family and I say we all go in to save him."

The others nodded in agreement to which Diana soon looked at the statue of Sid then sighed, "I don't know where to start to be frank with you guys."

Tawk went behind her side-by-side before he held her paws and warmly said, "Think of all the joy and happiness you will bring to us and how proud your parents would be if you bring Sid back to us."

Diana felt the warm embrace of Tawk, and being encouraged by him reminded her of the love and joy she once had felt with her family before she concentrated the emotions within her before she chanted,  
 _ **"A soul cries out in depression  
Trapped in darkness's possession  
I call upon the power to seek into the soul  
Let us bring back what evil has stole"**_

Suddenly, a vortex of light began to shine and rotate around the group before Tawk cheered, "It's working! You did it, Diana!"

"Don't celebrate just yet, Tawk. We still have to save Sid! Everyone, close your eyes," Diana informed.

The group closed their eyes and once the bright light ceased, they reopened their eyes to see that they were now inside of Sid's soul as it was nothing but vast of darkness and nothing more.

"Where are we?" Diego asked.

"Our souls are inside's Sid soul now. We are connected to him," Diana explained.

"It's so dark and frightening," Flora shuddered as she held Buck close to her.

"Not to mention freezing in here," Buck shivered.

"So if this is Sid's soul, then where is Sid himself?" Manny questioned.

Suddenly, they heard echoes of agonizing screams coming from behind them before they all turned to see Sid chained up in oozing seaweed as shadows of the herd, his family, the tribe including Buck, Flora and Tawk and lastly the mammals of the valley all mocked him, belittled him and bullied him, making the sloth feel weak and useless inside.

"Sid!" Manny cried as the mammoth rushed over to save his friend.

Suddenly, one of the shadow figures attacked the mammoth by swinging its long arm at him and knocking him aside to the others. The group rushed to Manny's side before Diana, while watching the scenario in fear, explained, "Carlotta's using copies of you guys and everyone that Sid had met and is using them against him, torturing him and breaking his spirit."

"We got to stop them!" Manny angrily snapped.

"But how?!" Tawk called out.

"You cannot stop them..."

"Oh not her," Flora whimpered.

Soon, Carlotta appeared before the group, grinning wickedly at them to which Buck yelled, "Will ya just bugger off, you flea-biting mutt?!"

"I can tell you the same thing, weasel," Carlotta hissed at Buck before she sneered at Diana with, "So, you managed to finally get the hang of your powers, hmm?"

"You made her live in fear and depression like your husband and brother did to Flora and I, but I will not allow you to torment her anymore!" Tawk angrily replied.

"Oh, how romantic! The handsome Chief saving his damsel in distress," Carlotta mocked the Chief.

"Wait…what?" Diana asked in confusion.

"She's just my friend!" Tawk growled at Carlotta, blushing deeply.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Carlotta scoffed.

"Let go of Sid, Carlotta! You want a fight?! Fight us!" Diego roared at Carlotta.

"All this forceful commanding of you guys is really getting on my nerve. It's too late to save your friend! Soon, his soul will be destroyed and he'll be nothing more but stone forever!" Carlotta viciously growled.

"Like hell he will!" Manny yelled as he charged at Carlotta.

"Manny, no!" Diana cried as she rushed to him.

Carlotta dodged the mammoth and fired a lightning spell at Manny, only for Diana to save him with a bright force field from her powers. This amused Carlotta as she chuckled, "Well, well, well, Diana. I'm impressed...Finally, some real fun around here."

"You and Victor and Ripper have harmed so many innocent creatures for so long! I will not allow you to continue this madness anymore! You may have destroyed my family and have gotten the book, but I will try and stop you!" Diana snapped, feeling determined and brave for the first time.

"We'll see, rodent. We shall see!" Carlotta growled.

Carlotta fired another lightning spell at Diana who countered it by directing it with her magic to strike at the shadows, destroying them. This angered the wolf before Diana snapped, "It's time you learn the true meaning of my family's power!"

"You and your friends have got this coming for a long, long time!" Carlotta viciously snarled as she began to magically fight Diana.

"Diana!" Tawk called out in fear for the sorceress.

"Get Sid out of there before his soul gets destroyed!" Diana cried.

"Oh no you-!" Carlotta hissed in attempt to stop the others, but Diana blasted her down with her spells.

"You will not harm anyone again!" Diana angrily cried as she continued the fight, giving the group time to save Sid.

The others approached the sloth as Manny, Diego and Buck tried to get the oozing seaweed chains off of Sid before the tortured sloth looked at the others and gasped out, "G-Guys?"

"It's OK, Sid. We're here to save ya," Buck informed.

"Y-You came back for me?" Sid shuddered.

"Of course, Sid. You're part of our family. Our herd. Where would we be without you?" Manny spoke softly to Sid.

"But after all I did to you from Carlotta's control?" Sid stuttered.

"It wasn't your fault, Sid. She used all of us to hurt one another," Diego informed the sloth.

"So you don't hate me still after all this time last year?" Sid asked.

Manny and Diego just chuckled much to the sloth's confusion before Manny smiled at Sid and said, "Sid, we could never hate you."

"Even if you are a little annoying at times," Diego chuckled a bit, patting Sid on the back.

"You're our best friend Sid, and we would never abandon you no matter what," Buck assured his best friend.

"You mean it?" Sid asked hopefully.

"We mean it, Sid," Manny sincerely replied.

Sid let out gasps and chuckles of relief before the oozing seaweed let Sid go and the sloth was free from its grasp before Sid passed out to which Manny caught and held him.

"I guess the seaweed was just a symbol of his fear and pain," Diego said.

"And you guys freed him from it," Flora happily cheered.

Buck went to the sloth and happily petted his head and said, "Indeed, Flora. He's safe and sound now."

"He will be if Diana can save his soul," Manny pointed out.

Suddenly, Diana roughly landed on the ground near the others to which Tawk helped her up and asked in concern, "Diana, are you OK?"

"Yes. I'll be fine," Diana panted.

They looked over to see Carlotta on the ground with cuts and bruises. Despite not feeling any pain, she growled loudly in annoyance much to the group's alarm that she was not playing around anymore.

"We have Sid, Diana! Save him!" Manny called out.

Diana rushed to the sloth's side as Carlotta got up, re-healing herself before Diana chanted,  
 _ **"Pain and torment I banish away  
No more will the darkness forever stay  
Re-heal the innocent from darkness's delight  
And bring this soul back into the light"**_

Sid's soul was soon getting bright as the others were going through a vortex back to reality to which Carlotta couldn't reach the others when she lunged at them. She was frozen in a vortex swirl as the others glared at her.

"It's over, Carlotta! Ya lost!" Buck snapped.

"You idiots! You may have saved your sloth, but don't forget! I still have the book and you will not be safe while I'm around at Forbidden Rock!" Carlotta growled.

"I realize now that I don't need the book, Carlotta. The power is within me all along. That's what my parents were trying to teach me," Diana explained to the witch with a smirk.

"Smirk all you want but when I get back, you will all be sorry!" Carlotta snapped.

"I doubt that," Diana scoffed before she glared at the wolf and angrily exclaimed, "Now get out of my friend's soul, you witch!"

And with that, Diana casted a bright light beam at Carlotta, sending the angry wolf screaming in anguish before she disappeared into pieces just as the others returned to reality back into their bodies.

As Carlotta returned to her body, the cauldron she was using to get into Sid's soul, was glowing so bright due to Diana's magic as Carlotta muttered "What the-?!" when suddenly the cauldron exploded sending Carlotta to hit the rocky wall and knocking the witch out cold.

Back at Diana's cave, the group was now back in their own bodies before they saw the stone figure of Sid changing back into the original sloth himself to which the group cheered happily that Sid was alive and back with the others.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	29. A Moment of Peace

**Chapter** **28: A Moment of Peace**

* * *

The gang cuddled up to Sid and embraced him to which the sloth happily embraced back before he said, "Guys, you saved my life."

"Just as you saved ours before," Tawk happily pointed out.

Buck soon ruffled the head of his best friend and cheered, "You bloody tough son-of-a-gun! I thought you were a goner for sure!"

"I thought so too," Sid replied with a nod.

"Sid, why didn't you tell us about this situation? We could've helped you," Flora sadly questioned.

"I guess you guys were too busy with your lives that I didn't want to interrupt and be as annoying as I was years ago and, well, Manny and Diego are not much of talkers," Sid replied before he turned to Manny and Diego and added, "No offence."

"None taken," Diego said with a shrug.

Manny helped Sid up and said, "Well, we can talk about this now if you wish."

"Ok," The sloth said with a nod.

"Come on, buddy," Diego said as he and Manny helped the wobbling sloth walk with them.

"Should we follow them?" Diana asked.

"I think their conversation should be left alone with them," Tawk replied.

"Aye," Buck said, nodding in agreement.

"So what about Carlotta? What if she attacks again?" Flora questioned in concern.

"Let me check if I can see her like she sees us," Diana replied.

She quietly chanted a spell and used one of the walls as a magical mirror to see what Carlotta was up to before the others saw that the witch wolf was unconscious to which Diana smiled and said, "I guess my magic knocked her out."

"You clever lady," Tawk chuckled happily to Diana which made the albino weasel blush.

"You guys rest up for now. I'll keep an eye out on that hag," Diana replied.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Tawk questioned.

"Yes," Diana replied with a nod.

As Buck and Flora walked away to another area, Tawk watched Diana motivating the wolf as the Chief couldn't help but feel proud and happy that Diana was becoming more confident and brave than before. Soon he walked away to catch up with the others as he saw Buck gently resting his head on Flora's pregnant belly and sweetly sang to the unborn child.

 **Buck:**  
 _"And if that pterodactyl don't fly  
Daddy's gonna blind his remaining eye"_

Flora couldn't help but giggle at Buck's attempt to sing lullabies to their baby to which Tawk shook his head with a smile and chuckled at Buck's playfulness before the one-eyed weasel happily said, "Sweet dreams, little one."

"You're going to be a great daddy, Buck," Flora giggled as she kissed her husband.

"Babe, I'm going to be the best dad in the world," Buck chuckled.

"We'll see, my boy. We'll see," Tawk chuckled as well as he joined the others.

"So does this mean you guys worked out your issues together?" Flora nervously questioned the men.

"Aye, lass. Ya old man and I talked it all out," Buck replied.

"I'm so glad you two are not fighting anymore," Flora sighed in relief.

"Flora, there is something I wish to tell you. Something that will explain to you why I was like the way I was with Buck before and all that," Tawk said.

"What is it daddy?" Flora questioned.

Tawk began to repeat his tale of how he and his past wife Volda were expecting a child before they had Flora and the unfortunate events that occurred within the loss of the first child. Flora looked at her father sadly and held him close before she sadly and pityingly said, "I'm so sorry to hear about that, Daddy. I can tell it was so hard for you and Mom."

"Indeed it was and ever since your mother passed on too, I felt hopeless until Buck and the others came along and changed our lives...Now I know I was harsh on Buck when this all began but thanks to him and Diana, I've managed to move on with my life for you and your mother," Tawk explained.

"Th-They did?" Flora asked.

"Indeed, my sweet child," Tawk warmly replied as he nuzzled his daughter before adding, "I want to be there for you and be the grandfather of you and Buck's child," Tawk happily replied.

"That's all I ever wanted for you, daddy. To be happy and be a part of my child's life," Flora happily sniffed as she held her father close.

Buck smiled at the scenario before he felt the baby kicking its paw on Flora's belly as he excitingly spoke out, "The baby's kicking!"

"Really?" Tawk asked.

"Yeah! I can feel the baby kicking! Go on daddy! Feel it!" Flora excitingly squealed.

Tawk nervously rested his head on Flora's belly before he felt the soft kick of the baby on his cheek as the soon-to-be-grandfather gasped and chuckled happily to which he became overwhelmed with tears of joy before he sniffed out, "Hello, little one."

* * *

Meanwhile Sid, Manny and Diego were resting outside, discussing the issues that had happened a while ago to which Sid explained that he felt scared of the herd being back to the way they were when they first started as a herd and to the point where he confesses to the others about the mistreatment from his real family.

"So...yeah. That's all I have to confess," Sid sighed.

"I feel so sorry for you, Sid. Your family should have treated you better then you wouldn't have turned out like this," Manny said in pity.

"But then again, he wouldn't have met us nor made this herd," Diego pointed out.

"True, but I feel bad for everything I screwed up for you guys," Sid replied.

"Nobody is perfect, Sid. Take me, for example. I'll admit right now that I'm just a moody ill-tempered mammoth, but that's just my flaw and how I am," Manny admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah, and I'm a cold-blooded sabre who hunts mammals like you guys even if it does creep you out. It's who I am," Diego added.

"Sid, we may not have been the best of friends at the start and I know I sure wasn't, but hey. I wasn't that pleased to be with Diego at the start too," Manny chuckled.

"Right back at you," Diego sarcastically yet jokingly replied.

"But you are part of our herd and family. Nothing would be the same if you were gone and I mean that," Manny assured Sid.

"Imagine that without you, no more warms nights without the fireplace, no more adventures and no more herd," Diego said in agreement.

"Wow, I never thought I had that much impact on you guys like you do on me," Sid honestly admitted.

"No matter how things will go with us Sid, even if your dumb ignorant parents don't care about you like we do and, not being awful, no matter how stupid some things you do can be, you will always be like a brother to me," Manny concluded with a smile to his brother.

"Not me," Diego scoffed.

"Huh?" Sid said in confusion

Diego just laughed and pulled Sid in a headlock before ruffling his head and chuckling with, "I'm kidding you, little knucklehead! Of course you're like a bro to me!"

Sid and Manny chuckled with Diego before Sid smiled at his two family members and saying, "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

Diego winked at Sid and Manny pat his head with his trunk when suddenly, they saw multiple bright lights going into the cave as Sid asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing too bad," Manny replied in concern before the trio rushed back inside the cave.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	30. Carlotta's Rage

**Chapter 29: Carlotta's Rage**

* * *

As the others checked to see what was happening inside the cave, they saw everyone from the tribe to the herd back to normal and no longer under Carlotta's stone curse.

"The herd!" Diego exclaimed.

"And the tribe! They're all back to normal!" Sid cheered.

Soon Ellie and the rest of the herd saw Manny and the others before they rushed to each other, reuniting with one another with many joys.

"Ellie, Peaches! I thought I would never see you again!" Manny happily cried.

"We never thought we would see you too, daddy!" Peaches cried as well.

"Are you OK, Shira?" Diego asked his wife in concern.

"I am now, my darling," Shira answered as she purred and nuzzled Diego.

Sid was also being reunited with Momma Dino and her teenage kids before he saw Granny wandering around aimlessly.

"Granny!" Sid cheered as he hugged his elderly family member.

"Hey Sid, is it lunch time yet?" Granny yawned.

Sid just chuckled as he saw Buck and the others reuniting with the tribe, Louis and the opossum twins as he said to the herd, "But I don't get it. How did you all get here?"

"I can answer that" Diana called out.

The others turned to see the albino weasel smiling at everyone before she added, "I focused my powers to bring you guys here and get rid of the stone curse from you. You're all lucky that Carlotta didn't strike you in the hearts or you wouldn't be here by now."

"Who is she?" Ellie asked.

"Everyone, this is Diana. She's our friend and without her, none of this would have been possible and we would have been goners too," Tawk proudly introduced.

"Is she a witch or something?" Eddie questioned which made Diana uncomfortable.

"No! She's a sorceress! There's a difference!" Tawk firmly pointed out to Eddie.

"Because of her, we're all going to survive this and now we have a fighting chance against Carlotta!" Buck cheered.

"And our baby can be born into a safe world!" Flora cheered as well.

"Baby?!" everyone minus the ones who knew about the pregnancy exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. There's something you need to know. My daughter is expecting a child soon," Tawk proudly announced.

"Wait a minute, how the heck did Flora get pregnant so fast?" Crash asked in confusion.

The herd looked at Buck as the one-eyed weasel moved his hips a bit up and down with his arms behind his head and chuckled, "Well I may have something to do with that, boys."

The herd even Flora blushed at that answer while the opossum twins laughed out loud and gave Buck two thumbs up as the weasel chuckled until he saw Tawk with his arms crossed, giving Buck an expression of firm un-amusement to which the one-eyed weasel nervously chuckled, "How about I drop the subject?"

"A wise decision, my boy," Tawk said, smirking at his son-in-law.

"We don't have much time before Carlotta reawakens and finds out about this," Diana informed.

"What do we do now, Diana?" Tawk questioned.

"If I can somehow find a way to get everyone back to the Ice Age world above, we could be safe from her for now and come up with a plan to stop her once and for all," Diana explained.

"Sounds like a good idea, but how can you get us back up to the Ice Age?" Louis asked as he stood on one of Peaches' tusks.

"Maybe if I can use my emotions to channel my power to spread you guys around and teleport you all out, but I cannot think of what to feel in order to do that," Diana explained.

"I can help you with that," Tawk volunteered as he kissed Diana on the cheek, making everyone else do confusing mutters.

Diana blushed deeply red as she could feel her heart beating and the way she is feeling now is like sending her over the moon before she let out a lovely sigh and she allowed her powers to run huge around the whole tribe and herd as she then focused on sending them all the way above to the Ice Age world like a shooting star.

Soon the magic within Diana made everyone soar out of the Dinosaur World and they reappeared above a large mountain-sized boulder as everyone could see that they were back in the Ice Age world. Diana soon saw Momma Dino and her three teenage kids yawning due to the very cold temperature affecting their reptile bodies, causing them to near hibernation before Diana casted a spell to make their bodies warm in the Ice Age world for the time being.

"Thanks, Diana," Sid thanked.

"No worries," Diana replied.

"I can't believe it! We're home!" Peaches cheered along with everyone else.

As the crowd celebrates, Diana looked at Tawk blushing from the kiss on the cheek earlier before the Chief warmly smiled at Diana, held her paws and spoke with, "Diana, I want to say-!"

Suddenly, huge of echoes of anguish screaming bellowed out like thunder all around the island as the crowd looked over in confusion and fright as Diana gasped out loud with, "It's Carlotta! She's woken up!"

"This can't be good," Manny said with a gulp.

Just then, the sky grew dim with dark threatening clouds as the whole island saw a large image of Carlotta glaring down at the herd and the tribe before she growled, "Well, well, well. The family is all together again."

"It's over, Carlotta! We have a fighting chance against you now!" Diego roared at the witch.

"Do you?!" Carlotta hissed before she grinned deviously and sneered at the heroes with, "You have no idea what you are dealing with whatsoever!"

"How on earth did she even have powers in the first place?" Crash whimpered.

"It's like she sold her soul to the devil or something!" Eddie whimpered as well.

"Sold her soul to-?! Wait..." Diana gasped.

"What is it, Diana?" Tawk asked.

"Oh my goodness! I get it now! How could I be so stupid to forget?! I'm such an idiot!" Diana groaned out loudly.

"What?!" The herd questioned Diana.

"The reason Carlotta has powers in the first place is because she transferred her soul and life force to the book itself," Diana revealed.

"Wait, what?" Flora asked in confusion.

"My parents taught me that the book was nothing but a vast of power that our ancestors created, but not all of us were good. Sadly, some of them were evil beings too which is lucky for my parents to bring back the balance of light into the book, but we couldn't get rid of some of the spell dues to its power," Diana revealed.

"What are you saying?" Tawk asked.

"I'm saying that some of our bad ancestors wrote spells that my parents forbid me to use so I don't unleash it's dark purposes, and one of them was a spell that you transfer a life force into anything you want and your body will remain a shell while your soul and life will be unharmed and safe in an item like a rock or a tree," Diana explained.

"So?" the opossum twins asked.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious?! Carlotta used that spell to transfer her life and soul into the book itself! That means her original body can never die, age or even be harmed, but if we destroy the book then she dies with it. It all makes sense now! I just wish I remembered it soon enough instead of letting my depression and guilt take over my mind and all that!" Diana concluded.

Carlotta sneered at the albino weasel and giggled, "My, my. Aren't you a clever girl? But it changes nothing! Just because you know what I've done it does not mean you can defeat me! With the book in my safe paws, I am unstoppable and I would have almost succeeded if I had tormented your mind completely before you met the herd."

"Wait…You mean you've been playing with Diana's depression and guilt just to make her forget about the book?!" Tawk growled.

"Indeed!" Carlotta sneered again.

"So that explains a lot, but why are you telling me this?" Diana asked.

"Because you all pretty much knew the entire thing! So why bother hiding it anymore?" Carlotta scoffed.

"I don't know how but one way or another Carlotta, I promise ya! You will be defeated and we will prevail soon enough, ya ugly old hag!" Buck vowed.

"Ugly old hag, am I? Well...maybe this might get you to think before you speak!" Carlotta hissed.

Carlotta used her magic to send a lightning bolt at Flora's belly, hitting her hard and causing the poor female weasel to scream in pain as she lied on the ground, severely hurt while bleeding.

" **NO! FLORA!** " Tawk screamed in horror as he held her daughter close.

Buck growled and glared hard at Carlotta before he roared out, "You...bloody... **BITCH!** "

Sid held Flora close and put pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding as he whimpered out, "Hold on, Flora! You and the baby are going to be OK!"

Diana slowly used her powers to heal Flora before the albino weasel said, "You're going to be OK, and so will your baby be."

"Th-Thank you..." Flora sniffed as he hugged Diana.

Carlotta just laughed wickedly which angered Buck more before he grabbed his dino knife, pointed it at the image at Carlotta and angrily shrieked, " **I'LL MAKE A FUR COAT OUTTA YOU FOR WHAT YA DID TO FLORA AND OUR KID!** "

" **ENOUGH TALK**!" Carlotta bellowed which echoed around the island before she growled out, "You want to face me? Then go ahead and try because I'm done playing around! It's time to bring an end to this once and for all!"

Soon thunder and lightning began to wildly clash in the air, bringing a terrifying vibe to everyone before Carlotta chanted out loud,  
 _ **"Let all that is here come to an end  
Make the earth twist, turn and bend  
Fire and lightning clash and come to the eruption  
The end of the world will be your destruction!"**_

As crimson light shined out of the image of Carlotta, spreading all around the island like a glass dome, everyone was frozen in horror and mass hysteria as Carlotta began to unleash her apocalyptic attack on the whole Dinosaur World and the island as the ground from the island broke apart as the group then saw the Dinosaur World below in chaos.

The large mountain boulder cracked a bit as Sid, Buck and Diana fell down to the ground before the albino weasel casted a force field around the tribe and herd to protect them.

"That should keep them safe for now," Diana panted.

"What's happening?!" Sid cried in fear.

"Carlotta's going to destroy the Dinosaur World completely and bring down this entire island with it!" Diana screamed in terror.

"NO!" Buck yelled in horror before Carlotta wickedly shrieked out with devious glee.

 **CARLOTTA:**  
 _ **TONIGHT THE WORLD ENDS  
I AM THE FIRE!  
SMASH THE WINDOWS  
GLASS RAINS DOWN  
I HAVE THE POWER!  
YOU'LL SEE NOW  
YOU'LL SEE NOW  
THE WORLD WILL BURN!  
TONIGHT YOU'LL SEE THE DEVIL NOW  
THE WORLD WILL BURN!  
I'LL SHOW NO MERCY NOW  
THE WORLD WILL BUUUUUUURN!**_

Everyone in the force field minus Sid, Buck and Diana outside watched as half of the valley's mammals and dinosaurs were getting slaughtered and killed during Carlotta's rampaging Armageddon. It was slowly turning into the end of the world as the skies turned dark and crimson and fire and explosions erupted everywhere in the island.

"At long last, Judgement Day has come for you all!" Carlotta wickedly laughed.

As her image in the sky disappeared, the island began to shake violently as the wicked wolf used her dark magic to create earthquakes, breaking the island and half of the Dinosaur World piece-by-piece, most of them falling into the burning magma below and exploding in collision.

"She's destroying the Dinosaur World and the island above us!" Sid cried out in horror.

"She's gone whacko now!" Buck cried out in agreement.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **The Destruction...Again is (C) to Rebekah M. Allen**


	31. Armageddon

**Chapter 30: Ar** **mageddon**

* * *

Everyone in the herd and tribe helplessly watched as Carlotta used her great power to destroy the island and the Dinosaur World below piece-by-piece like the Continental Drift, but only worse.

Carlotta still stood on her lair as her magic managed to protect Forbidden Rock from the destruction as she grinned with such wickedness before saying to herself, "It won't be long, my dear Victor and Ripper, until vengeance is ours."

Back above the Armageddon, Sid, Buck and Diana tried to avoid the destruction before Diana said, "We must stop Carlotta now!"

"How? She's going insane on the entire world now!" Buck cried out.

"She wants us. So, let's give her what she wants," Diana replied.

"You want to get us killed?!" Sid cried with a gulp.

"No. We have to fight her now otherwise our world will be destroyed and everyone will die," Diana replied.

"She's right, Sid. You heard Diana about Carlotta's weakness. We got to destroy the book and she'll die with it," Buck stated.

"How are we going to destroy the book, let alone face her?! She's too strong for us!" Sid cried.

"You're the great Fire King. You can accomplish anything if you believe in yourself as I do as the Great Dinosaur Hunter," Buck encouraged his best friend.

Sid and Buck looked at the herd and tribe as they knew that they and Diana were the only ones now who could stop Carlotta and save the world before Manny encouraged Sid with, "You can do this, Sid. We believe in you and both Buck and Diana."

Sid knew that it was his time to stand up for himself and his family before he got up and said, "Alright. Let's do this."

"Right then. Let's do this!" Buck agreed.

"Shouldn't we be in our hero's uniforms for this?" Sid pointed out.

"I doubt this is the time for that," Diana stated.

"Why not? If we're going to go down destroying Carlotta, then we might as well do it with style," Buck replied.

"Well...OK, but think real hard on what you both looked like before if I'm going to enchant this to you guys," Diana said.

Sid and Buck closed their eyes as Diana soon casted her spell to turn Sid and Buck into the legendary heroes that defeated Victor and Ripper, The Fire King and The Dinosaur Hunter. Fire and sparks erupted around the two heroes like a bubble before it shimmered down to reveal Sid in all of his Fire-King glory and Buck with tribal war paint and the look of his legendary Dinosaur Hunter ego.

"Buck?" Sid started.

"Aye mate?" Buck replied.

"Let's kick some butt!" Sid cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Buck cheered as well along with the herd and tribe.

"Diana, teleport us there," Buck informed.

"I can't," Diana nervously said.

"What? Why?" Sid questioned.

"This world is changing now and it'll be hard for me to focus on my powers to find Forbidden Rock if I don't know where Carlotta is now since she is splitting the island and the Dinosaur World apart," Diana explained.

"Good point," Buck agreed with a nod.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble on Diana and the two heroes before the earth below them started to split and bend down to let the others fall. Buck jumped on the large boulder just in time, but Sid and Diana slid off and fell until the sloth grabbed one of the trees branches from part of the broken ground and caught Diana by the tail who squeaked in alarm and pain.

"S-Sorry!" Sid cried out with a gulp.

"N-No worries! Thanks for catching me!" Diana whimpered.

"Are you two OK?!" Tawk shouted out in fear.

"I don't know if I could hold on!" Sid cried back.

"Please do!" Diana squeaked.

Buck soon saw pterodactyls flying away from the Dinosaur World as it gave Buck an idea before he looked at his sad and worried wife and, through the force field with paws touching side-by-side to each other, he said, "My love, be strong for me and the baby."

"Buck-!" Flora whimpered.

"I will try my very best to be back, do ya understand me? I swear I will try to survive this and make it back for you and for our baby!" Buck vowed.

"I love you, Buck," Flora sniffed.

"I love ya too, my beautiful Flora," Buck lovingly replied.

The two weasels pressed their heads against the force field side-by-side, feeling the love for each other as if it was maybe the last time they would be together before Buck looked at Tawk and said, "If we succeed but I don't come back out there alive, take great care of her and our baby...Dad."

"I will, my son," Tawk proudly addressed Buck as his father-in-law.

Buck soon looked over at the hanging duo from the bottom of the cliff and shouted, "Guys, when I count to three I want you two to let go!"

"What?!" Diana cried out in alarm.

"But we'll fall to our deaths!" Sid cried out as well.

"Trust me! I know wot I am doing!" Buck assured the duo.

"But Buck-!" Sid protested.

"Sid! Look at me," Buck firmly said before he smiled at the sloth and added, "Rule number one…"

Sid looked on at his best friend while one part of him hoped the weasel knew what he was doing, and the other part trusted Buck as Sid nodded and replied with, "Always listen to Buck."

Buck soon whistled out loudly before he stood on top of the cliff and shouted, "One...two...three! Let go!"

As soon as Buck jumped down the cliff, Diana looked at Sid and gasped, "Sid?!"

"Always listen to Buck," Sid assured Diana before he gulped in fear and let go of the branch.

As the trio fell with Sid and Diana screaming, Buck and Diana were soon caught by a familiar face as the one-eyed weasel happily cheered, "Roger! I knew you would come!"

Roger shrilled happily before Diana held onto Buck's waist and asked "Buck? Aren't you forgetting someone?" before the weasels could hear Sid screaming.

"Whoops!" Buck gulped as he then called out, "Coming, mate!"

Buck soon guided Roger down to get Sid as the pterodactyl snatched the sloth with his claws and flew up with the heroes safely before Sid nervously chuckled, "Thanks, Buck...and Roger."

Roger chirped happily before Buck chuckled, "It's wot best mates are for, Sid!" The one-eye weasel then looked on in determination and added, "Now let's deal with that wicked witch once and for all!"

Carlotta saw the group on Roger from a distance and wickedly giggled, "That's right, come and face me…"

Soon, she used her evil magic to pick up meteor-sized flaming debris from the ground and then hissed, "If you can!"

She then fired them at the group, soaring toward them like comets from the sky to which Diana gasped, "Buck, ahead of you!"

"I'm on it!" Buck growled to himself.

He guided Roger swiftly and quickly to dodge the flaming meteor debris while heading toward Forbidden Rock. Sid got hit by some of the smaller bits of the debris as he exclaimed to Buck, "Go higher!"

"Wot?" Buck asked as he couldn't hear his sloth friend.

"Go higher!" Sid shouted.

"Wot?" The weasel asked again.

"Go-!"

Suddenly, Sid got hit in the head by a soccer ball-sized comet as Diana then exclaimed to Buck, "Go higher!"

"Oh, right-o!" Buck replied with a nod.

As the one-eyed weasel guided Roger higher to the sky, he looked down at the sloth and exclaimed out, "Are you OK, Sid?"

Sid just nervously smiled with a black eye and grinned with a tooth missing as he replied with, "I'll live."

Diana soon saw an incoming comet coming right at them and shrieked, "Buck! Comet at three o'clock!"

But it was too late. The comet directly hit Roger as it was sending the group down to one of the large parts of the ruined jungles of the Dinosaur World.

"Hold on, everyone!" Buck screamed as he tried to steer Roger back up.

Soon, Roger crashed into the jungle as the trio flew right off the winged dinosaur and roughly landed on the ground. Buck got up quickly and looked at Diana and Sid who were struggling to get up in pain as he gasped, "Are you two OK?"

"I'll live," Diana groaned.

"I think I got a headache," Sid whimpered as Buck patted him on the back.

Soon, the one-eyed weasel noticed Roger on the ground with the meteor on top of him as Buck rushed to his dinosaur friend and checked up on him. Diana and Sid looked on before the sloth asked, "Is Roger OK?"

Buck sadly turned back and softly concluded with, "He's dead...The meteor impact killed the poor lad."

"Oh no," Diana gasped in sadness.

Buck then turned his glare around before he gazed it to Forbidden Rock which was not far from where the others were and he growled out loudly, "No one else is going to die tonight but her! This ends now!"

"Is that what you think?"

The others looked around to hear Carlotta's voice echoing throughout the jungle like the wind via magic before Buck yelled out, "Why not just come here now and let us fight this to the bloody end!"

"And end the fun already? Besides, I'm about to have a blast with this next trick!" Carlotta deviously laughed out loud.

"Next trick?" Sid said in confusion.

"Ummm...Guys?"

The two heroes looked back to see Diana horrified as they then saw a wave of lava coming directly at them by Carlotta's magic as Sid squeaked out, "No way!"

"RUN!" Buck screamed.

The trio began to run as fast as they could as the oceans of lava swept the jungles like a flood, melting the plants, trees and sadly the body of Roger. As the trio continued to outrun the rushing floods of burning lava, Carlotta casted another spell to send an electrical storm at them to which lightning bolts struck at the panicking mammals.

"This is crazy!" Sid screamed.

"Hang in there, guys! We're almost there!" Diana panted as she continued running.

Buck continued dodging the lightning bolts with Diana as Sid unfortunately got struck by a few on his derriere which got him running faster until they came across the end of the path where Forbidden Rock was on top of another land.

"What now?!" Buck exclaimed.

"Take my paws!" Diana cried out.

Sid and Buck held onto each of Diana's paws before the albino weasel concentrated as hard as she could before she finally managed to teleport them via a magic bubble to Forbidden Rock just in time before the two heroes landed near the ground while Diana floated down ahead of them.

Carlotta viciously watched as the two heroes heroically walked towards Forbidden Rock and, without looking at one another, brofisted each other as they then stood proudly, deviously glaring at Carlotta in all of their Fire King and Dinosaur Hunter glory like before with Victor and Ripper.

"Buck?" Sid started.

"Aye?" Buck said.

"That was totally awesome!" Sid chuckled.

"Heck yeah!" Buck agreed with a nod.

Diana soon joined the duo as they finally came face-to-face with Carlotta when suddenly, Carlotta created a giant force-field of dark clouds surrounding them into a world of darkness before the trio suddenly flew to the wall and were pinned onto it like glue.

"I-I can't move!" Sid stuttered.

"It's like we're glued to the wall!" Buck grunted as he tried to break free.

"You all are," Carlotta sneered as she approached the trapped heroes and growled, "At long last, the final showdown begins!"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	32. Confrontation

**Chapter 31: Confrontation**

* * *

The trio, who were stuck to the wall like glue, watched as Carlotta floated down to them via magic as she toyed around with the trapped mammals, sneering, "How karma is this...Lost and alone like I was when you took away my husband and brother. What else could I do but grieve since you denied my happy ending...and now...I denied yours."

The heroes remained silent and cautious of the wicked wolf who then growled at them with, "So what shall I do to you now because I still can't decide if I should just torture you more or kill you now."

"You don't scare us, mutt!" Buck growled back.

"Much," Sid gulped.

"Foolish and naive like the rats you are!" Carlotta scoffed.

"You-!" Buck angrily started.

"I know who I am!" Carlotta snapped to which she soon grinned and added, "The question is, who are you two? Because if you're going to die just a weasel and a sloth then I'm going to be very unsatisfied."

"I am Buck, the Dinosaur Hunter and the one who rid of your dear brother!" Buck vexed.

"Buck, I'd be careful about what I say. She can straight up kill us at this point," Sid whimpered.

"Come on, Sid. You can't let her get the better of you just because she has magic," Buck tried to lift Sid's courage up.

"Oh but your sloth friend's right, of course. I can straight up kill you right now, but where's the fun in making you suffer?" Carlotta growled.

She began to torture Buck by electrocuting him with lightning from her paw as the one-eyed weasel screamed in agony before Sid cries out, "Leave him alone!"

It wasn't long till Carlotta tortured Sid by doing the same thing to him as she growled venomously, "And you, Fire King, are the reason my husband is dead!"

"Th-They were monsters, and so are you!" Sid yelled through the torturing agony.

Carlotta then stopped and grabbed Sid's throat, suffocating the sloth as she hissed, "Yes! I'm the monster...Tell me something I do not know!"

"Carlotta, you don't have to-!" Diana started in attempt to stop Carlotta peacefully.

"Oh shut up!" Carlotta angrily exclaimed at Diana to which she looked at the trio and growls out loudly with, "I'm getting real tired of your attempts to change my mind and your slur-ish words of insults! I was hoping to have more of a challenge, but now you three are really getting on my nerves! So I'm going to destroy you two first then I'll destroy the Enchantress here and finally, I will go back to the herd of yours and kill them too!"

She then grinned evilly and leaned to Buck and added, "Starting with your precious Flora and the little rat in her."

"You touch Flora and I swear to god-!" Buck yelled.

Carlotta smacked Buck in the face and yelled, "You'll be dead before I get to her!"

"Why don't you kill us now if you dare?!" Buck growled.

"Or how about a little torture first?" Sid nervously giggled.

"I got an idea. How about both?!" Carlotta wickedly laughed as she attacked them with lightning.

The two heroes screamed in pain while Carlotta began to torture the duo to death as Diana tried to escape from the spell that is trapping her on the wall in order to save the others.

"Come on, Diana! The world rests on you too! Focus…Focus!" Diana panicked a bit.

Soon, she concentrated her powers within her and chanted,  
 _ **"Release us from the terrible spell  
Break us free from this glued hell!"**_

Soon, the trio fell to the ground as Carlotta stopped and jumped back from them before she growled, "So...You wish to fight me?"

"If it's the only way to stop you, then yes," Diana firmly said.

Diana created fire sticks for Sid to hold for a weapon as the sloth cheered, "Cool! Thanks Diana!"

"And here I was thinking that this was going to end dull, but it seems I was mistaken," Carlotta sneered at the heroes.

"This ends tonight, Carlotta! We will do what we must to end this!" Buck growled, preparing to fight Carlotta.

"You can try..." Carlotta dangerously hissed.

Buck yelled out a war cry and lunged at Carlotta who stopped him in his track telekinetically and sent him flying to the wall. Sid tried to fight Carlotta with his fire sticks but the witch made the flames touch his paws, sending the poor sloth yelping in pain and running away from the wolf. It was until Diana sent a beam of fire at Carlotta, hitting her to one of the walls as the wolf growled and the two magical beings fought again through the power of their magic.

Soon, Buck and Sid saw the Source that Carlotta's life and soul is at within the book, wrapped around one of her arms with vines for protection as Sid gasped to Buck, "The book!"

"I got this, lad," Buck replied as he got his knife out and charged at Carlotta.

But as soon as the knife reached for the book, Buck felt a purple force-field pushing the one-eyed weasel away to the ground as Carlotta grinned madly at the heroes and snapped, "Nice try, but I always come prepared!"

"Your magic might be powerful but I, too, can be as powerful as you think I am!" Diana firmly replied.

"Prove it then, rodent!" Carlotta hissed as the two sorceresses continued to magically fight one another.

Carlotta first fired oozing icicles at Diana who dodged them before Diana, with Sid's fire sticks, casts flaming boulders at the wolf as she too dodged them as well. Buck then high-kicked Carlotta in the face, which didn't affect her before Sid grabbed onto Carlotta and pulled her ears.

"Get off me!" Carlotta sighed as she soon jumped high in the air and dropped the sloth to the ground.

Sid landed on his back to which the weasels helped him back up before Diana said, "There must be something we can do."

"But how?! We can't even get the book!" Buck grunted.

"Let alone, hurt her!" Sid stated.

"You can't stop me!" Carlotta scoffed before she hovered up a large rock above the heroes and added, "I am unstoppable!"

As she sent the large rock down, Diana quickly used her powers to send it flying back to Carlotta as it collided with her against the large mountain-sized lair and it crumbled down over the cliff out of the shadow world that Carlotta trapped the heroes in.

"We did it!" Sid cheered.

Suddenly, Carlotta appeared out of the rubble with her lower jaw a bit dislocated as she simply got it located back to normal with a disturbing crunch as Sid wailed, "We are so screwed!"

"Indeed, sloth!" Carlotta growled as she fired two purple fireballs at Buck and Sid, knocking them away from Diana.

Carlotta fired another one at Diana who dodged it and continued to fight the wicked witch as hard as she could with her powers, clashing against the powers of one another. Sid and Buck got up from the ground as Sid just cried out, "We're done for, Buck! She's too strong!"

"We can't give up now, mate! The world depends on us to stop her!" Buck firmly said to Sid.

"But she's unstoppable! The book is protected with her and she's like a cockroach unable to be destroyed easily!" Sid protested.

"I know, but there must be something we can do to stop her," Buck grunted as he watched the two magical creatures fighting as he then added, "If only we had some kind of voodoo doll of that mutt and maybe we could give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Voodoo doll-?!" Sid suddenly realized something as he then gasped, "Buck, I think I got an idea to stop her!"

The weasel's ears perked up at Sid's response as he gazed at him and asked, "How?"

"Remember when she used me to try to destroy you guys?" Sid nervously started.

"Aye," Buck replied with a nod.

"There was a moment when Leo stabbed me in the back before Carlotta killed him. Mind you, that was very painful but what I'm saying is that when I got stabbed, I heard Carlotta screaming...I think she was screaming in agony. She must have felt the pain too," Sid continued.

"What are ya getting at, Sid?" Buck questioned.

"I'm saying she was controlling my body. She felt everything I felt, and even I felt her power went down when she felt my pain! Like the book, I was a shell to her exposed to pain and suffering. So it's simple! If I get her to control me to attack you-!" Sid stated.

"Wait, wait, wait! I get what you're saying but...you're not asking me to hurt ya, are you?" Buck interrupted.

"I know this is risky, but it's the only way to damage Carlotta and weaken her magic so you guys can get the book off her and destroy her," Sid replied.

"But what if I accidentally injure you or worse?" Buck questioned in concern.

"Buck, I trust you to do this and don't worry about me. I've been through worse situations. I've survived the sabre pack, the meltdown, the first time I've been in the Dinosaur world, the continental drift, the time we stopped Ripper and Victor and you can be sure as heck that I will survive this," Sid assured Buck.

"Mate...?" Buck started.

"Buck, I'm the Fire King and like you said, I am stronger than anyone I know," Sid said as he winked at his friend.

Buck eventually smiled at Sid. He knew that Sid knew what he was doing before they bro-fisted each other again and Buck then said, "Alright. Let's do this."

Soon Sid and Buck charged at the wolf and pinned her down only for her to punch Sid away and pin down Buck, suffocating him as she growled out, "You really are settling for a death wish!"

"Aye? Well, wot are ya gonna do about it?" Buck growled back.

"Y-Yeah! You're going to mind control him like you did with me?" Sid firmly stuttered.

"Sid!" Buck firmly hissed in attempt to fool Carlotta.

"Oops!" Sid gulped.

Carlotta just grinned madly at the weasel and evilly giggled, "Now that would be fun...but I'd rather do your friend there than you."

"Sid, run!" Buck shouted.

But it was too late. Carlotta fired her spell at Sid, unaware that it was what the sloth wanted her to do as the possessed sloth looked at Buck before Carlotta hissed, "Kill the weasel!"

"Yes...my master..." The possessed sloth coldly replied.

"No!" Diana cried as she tried to stop Sid.

Carlotta soon used her magic to send Diana away to hit the rocky wall hard, knocking the poor albino weasel out cold. Carlotta watched as Buck moved back from the upcoming possessed sloth as he stuttered, "Sid, mate. Don't make me do this to ya."

"Oh, but he can't help it. He's controlled by me to kill you and it is what he'll do," Carlotta snarled at Buck.

"Sid, no!" Buck wailed before he suddenly punched Sid in the face, making Carlotta feel the stinging pain.

The weasel suddenly noticed Carlotta's reaction as he grinned deviously as he had got the upper hand and began to fight the possessed sloth. Each punch and kick he gave the mammal was sending waves of pain and annoyance to Carlotta as it distracted her powers fully.

"W-What are you doing?! He's your friend!" Carlotta growled.

"He's been through worse," Buck replied with a shrug and a grin.

The weasel continued to give the possessed Sid a few hits and other things to bring pain and annoyance to Carlotta in order to make sure she doesn't stop the weasel or break the possession of Sid the sloth. Buck tickled Sid's feet, spanked his butt and even pulled his hair and tail, and it was becoming too much for Carlotta as Buck finally took the chance to lunge for the book.

The wolf and weasel struggled with each other before Buck touched the book and tried to get it out from Carlotta's grasp when the wolf bit Buck on the leg hard, causing the weasel to scream out in agony before the wolf threw Buck down to the ground.

Carlotta stopped the possession of Sid as she furiously pinned the injured weasel as she noticed that his eye-patch was gone and she could see the scarred left eye.

"You ugly little freak! I will admit that you almost had me, but now this ends here!" Carlotta growled furiously.

She began to crush Buck within her paw as the weasel first yells out in pain until he began to insanely laugh out loud, freaking Carlotta out before she hissed out, "Laughing at the face of death? How typical for a loony like you!"

"You don't have the book anymore, witch!" Buck grunted with a chuckle.

Carlotta stopped as she hissed, "What did you say?"

She looked at the vines that used to hold the book only for the wolf to find that it was Buck's eye-patch that he replaced before the weasel chuckled, "Turn around."

As the wolf turned to the right, she gasped in horror to see Sid back on his feet burning the Source with the fire stick in his hand as the sloth cheered, "You lose, Carlotta!"

"WHAT?!" Carlotta shrieked out before the book was burned completely to ashes.

The wolf felt her body in great agony, her hair-like fur turning white as she screamed, _" **YOU FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!** "_

Buck was laughing triumphantly before the raging dying Carlotta lunged at Buck but could only go as far as to stab her paws into the one-eyed weasel's leg, breaking it before the witch screamed out, "I'll make sure you'll never see your wife or see the light of your child at all!"

"Buck!" Sid screamed in horror as Carlotta tossed the injured weasel aside to throw him over the edge.

Sid, however, manages to catch the weasel in time as he held Buck close and the duo watched as Carlotta was floating in air. Her body was breaking piece-by-piece as her soul and her life was getting destroyed. The distorted world slowly faded away to which a vortex was spinning around the screaming wolf.

"Carlotta!" Sid angrily yelled before the dying wolf stared at Sid one last time before the sloth hissed, "Say hello to Victor and Ripper in hell!"

The witch let out one last scream of anguish and agony before Carlotta finally exploded into pieces as waves of magical dust soared around the Dinosaur World and the island above them, repairing and restoring the world as it was before Carlotta changed it, returning almost everything to normal.

And with that, it was over...The Wicked Witch was dead.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM!**


	33. Aftermath

**Chapter 32: Aftermath**

* * *

Diana soon woke up from her unconsciousness and looked around to see almost everything the way it was as she gasped, "Guys? Did we win, or are we all dead?"

"We won Diana! We destroyed Carlotta and made the Dinosaur World and the island above us back to normal!" Sid cheered.

"When Sid burned the book, nearly all of Carlotta's spells were reversed," Buck added before groaning loudly in agony due to his injured leg.

"Buck, your leg!" Diana gasped as the albino weasel rushed to the young male weasel's side.

"I'll live," Buck grunted.

"Hold still," Diana added.

"But since Carlotta's book is destroyed, does this mean your magic is gone too or are you sure it's with you no matter what?" Sid questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Diana replied.

She soon put her paws near Buck's injured leg, concentrating with her might until her paws began to glow. Eventually, Diana's powers healed Buck's leg and it was good as new once again.

"My leg!" Buck happily exclaimed.

"Your magic!" Sid gleefully gasped to Diana.

"So it's true. The power was with me all along. I didn't need the book. It's what my family was teaching me, that the blood and souls of them contains the magic within me. I didn't see it clearly through my fear and depression that I unintentionally allowed my magic to not work properly," Diana stated.

"None of this would be possible without you, lass," Buck happily said with a wink at Diana.

"Yeah. Thank you so much, Diana," Sid thanked.

The albino weasel hugged the duo and gleefully stated, "It is you guys and the others I must thank. If not for you two or Tawk, I would have never realized the true meaning of my family's power and we'd all be dead by now."

Sid and Buck hugged Diana back before the albino weasel added, "Let's go back to the herd and the tribe."

"Aye. I got a feeling that they'll be concern for us," Buck said in agreement.

"Take my paws and hold on tight," Diana informed the heroes.

Sid and Buck then held on to each of Diana's paws as she then magically teleported them back to the Ice Age world above like a shimmering star once more. Back above at the Ice Age World, everyone including the herd and the tribe were all relieved and rejoiced that the island was back to normal before they all saw the shooting star-like ball appearing out of one of the entrances of the Dinosaur World. Soon, they saw Diana, Buck and Sid back on their feet in the snow, smiling at the crowd.

The tribe and herd screamed in excitement and happiness that the heroes had won the battle with Carlotta. Flora rushed over and embraced Buck tearfully with joy before the two weasels kissed deeply. Sid was embraced and loved by the herd who expressed their relief and joy for their family member. Diana watched happily before Tawk saw her and went to embrace her to which the albino weasel blushed at first but eventually embraced Tawk as well.

"You guys did it! You won!" Flora cheered happily to Buck.

"Aye, love! Carlotta is gone forever!" Buck replied happily with a nod to which the crowd cheered loudly at this news.

"I can't believe you actually defeated her! This is such wondrous news!" Tawk chuckled.

"Yes! Together, we brought her down!" Sid cheered.

"How did you manage to get the book from her?" Manny asked as the others turned to Buck.

"Don't look at me," Buck chuckled before he turned to Sid and added, "It was the great Fire King here who burned the witch's book."

"Sid stopped Carlotta?" Diego questioned, looking surprised.

"I couldn't have done without the help of you Buck, the great Dinosaur Hunter and Diana the Enchantress," Sid nervously chuckled.

"But lad, you came up with that idea in order to get the book from Carlotta and without your fire skills to destroy it, we'd all be doomed," Buck happily explained to Sid.

"Still, you took the risk to get the book from her, and Diana's magic helped her deal with Carlotta. So we've done it together. We stopped Carlotta together," Sid said to Buck and Diana.

"All hail the Fire King and the Great Dinosaur Hunter!" Peaches cheered.

Soon, Manny and Ellie lifted both Sid and Buck up before they cheerfully threw them repeatedly in the air as the crowd cheered for the heroes. Diana smiled at the group's celebration, but she knew that there was nothing for her to do anymore with the group. She did what she had to do, so she quietly turned away and began to walk off.

It wasn't long before Tawk noticed Diana leaving as he called out, "Diana? Diana!"

The crowd stopped as Sid and Buck landed on the ground with a thump before Manny and Ellie each exclaimed in alarm, "Sorry!"

As Sid and Buck got up rubbing their heads, Tawk rushed to the female albino weasel and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. There's nothing left for me to do now that everything is back to normal," Diana softly replied.

"You mean you're leaving us?" Tawk disappointingly asked.

"I have done everything that needed to be done, and now I'm going home," Diana replied.

"But Diana, isn't your home still destroyed by Carlotta?" Flora asked in concern.

"Yeah, but it's OK. I'll find a new home," Diana assured Flora before she hugged Tawk and, with a small smile, stated, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you...for everything."

Soon, the albino weasel quietly yet sadly walked away as Tawk helplessly watched her go until Buck rushed to him and asked, "Sir, you're not going to just let her walk away, are ya?"

"Well what can I do, Buck? She has a life of her own and I don't know what to do for her," Tawk sadly sighed.

"Daddy…" Flora started as she made her way to her father before adding, "Let her join the tribe."

"Y-You want me to ask her to join the tribe?" Tawk asked.

"Of course, mate! Look at her! She's all alone and she needs a home. After all she's done for us, do something like this for her," Buck encouraged Tawk.

Tawk looked at the sad lonely albino weasel still walking away before he knew he couldn't just let her go alone. He didn't want her to be alone and sad again as he then rushed to Diana and called out her name multiple times, getting her attention.

"Tawk? What is it?" Diana asked in confusion.

"You don't have to go anywhere," Tawk stated.

"What do you mean?" Diana questioned.

"Come live with the tribe, Diana. Come be with us," Tawk offered.

Diana looked on at the smiling hopeful tribe before she looked at Tawk and asked, "You would let an Enchantress like me into your tribe?"

"Of course, Diana. You've done so much for us, so I wish to give you something in return. A new home with people who will care for you like family," Tawk replied.

"Really?" Diana hopefully questioned.

"Yes. So what do you say? Do you wish to stay with us?" Tawk offered once more with kindness.

The albino weasel looked on at the smiling herd and tribe for she knew that they were the kind of people who she could trust and be friends with, and she would have a new home where she'll belong with the others who care for each other. She then looked at Tawk and said, "Yes. Yes I would love to be part of your tribe."

"Really? You will?!" Tawk excitingly asked before he cleared his throat and nervously added, "I-I mean, OK then. It's decided then."

Diana giggled and hugged Tawk as she said, "Thank you so much, Tawk."

"You're welcome, my dear," Tawk warmly replied.

The two weasels headed back to the others before the Chief announced, "My fellow tribe and friends of the tribe, allow me to introduce our new member of the tribe! The lovely Enchantress, Diana!"

And with that, everyone applauded and cheered before the herd and tribe gathered around and each of them welcomed Diana happily as the albino weasel smiled gleefully and was very happy to be accepted into a new pack and a new home.

Tawk smiled at the celebration as everyone soon decided to head back to their village to celebrate the triumph of another war for peace and freedom once again, all thanks to the Fire King, the Dinosaur Hunter and the Enchantress.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM!**


	34. The Baby

**Chapter 33: The Baby**

* * *

A week has passed since the defeat of Carlotta and the tribe, with the help of the herd and Diana's magic, managed to rebuild their village back to its original state. The tribe happily celebrated the triumph of the Fire King and the Dinosaur Hunter that night. Soon, the day eventually came when the moment for Flora's child was now due to be born.

That day came when Flora went into the throne room where Buck, Tawk and Diana were talking to one another before Diana soon noticed Flora shaking and holding her belly before the albino weasel went to her in concern.

"Flora? What's the matter?" Diana asked.

"M-My water just broke ten minutes ago!" Flora panted.

"What?!" Buck and Tawk cried out in alarm.

"Oh my goodness! The baby is due now!" Diana gasped.

"I-It's starting to hurt!" Flora panted heavily.

"You're starting to get contractions. That's normal in giving birth," Diana assured the first-time mother.

"I'm scared! I don't know what to do!" Flora whimpered out.

The men approached Flora and, with Diana, they carefully and gently started to escort her to the medical hut for the birthing before Tawk gently assured, "It's alright, Flora. We'll be here to help you."

"Aye, lass," Buck agreed as he kissed Flora on the forehead.

Soon, they brought the pregnant weasel into the hut where the nurses managed to put Flora on the bed and got prepared to help the female with the birth while Buck stayed by her side. One of the nurses then came to the Chief and Diana and said, "I'm sorry you two, but only the husband can stay inside with the wife. You two will have to wait outside."

"But I cannot leave my daughter like this!" Tawk protested.

"It's OK, daddy. I'll be OK," Flora assured while panting through the contractions

"She's right, Tawk. She's in good hands and Buck will be there to keep her calm," Diana said to Tawk.

They turned around to see Buck dressed up like a woman with some kind of round object on his belly under the leaf blanket as he crazily said in a high pitch voice, "You have no idea how hard this is for me right now!"

Tawk glared at him in annoyance and mumbled, "Seriously?"

"What?" Buck asked as he got an apple out of the leaf blanket.

"Your wife needs you," Diana pointed out.

"Sorry," Buck nervously giggled as he got out of his costume and tended to Flora.

"You're such a crazy nutjob," Flora giggled in spite of the painful pushing she started to do to get the baby out.

"Aye, but I still love you," Buck replied with a smile.

"Come on, Tawk," Diana said as she gently guided the Chief out of the tent.

"I love you, Flora!" Tawk called out.

"I love you too, daddy!" Flora sweetly replied.

"Alright now, Flora. I need you to keep pushing," The nurse informs the pregnant weasel.

As Tawk went out of the medical hut, he could hear Flora crying in pain from the labor as he had the urge to rush back in the hut but Diana squeezed his paw and softly comfort, "It's going to be OK, Tawk."

"But what if something bad happens to Flora or the baby? What if I lose both of them like I did with my wife and first child?" Tawk asked as he began to panic.

Diana sat Tawk down on a log and kneeled beside the Chief, taking his paws in hers as she said, "Listen to me good. Flora is a strong woman, and I believe that she and the baby will be OK."

"But Diana-!" Tawk started to protest.

"No buts, Tawk," Diana firmly started before she then gently continued. "I know you're scared for your daughter and grandchild, but we mustn't let this get the better of us. You know deep down, Flora will be OK. You can't let your fears get to you again like they did before."

"Y-You're right, but I cannot help it," Tawk replied with a shaken breath.

"I understand, but you have to be strong for her like she is being strong for the baby now," Diana comforted Tawk.

Suddenly they heard another cry from Flora inside the medical hut which made Tawk shake in fear and tense until he felt Diana embracing him close with comfort and serenity. It wasn't long before Sid and the herd visited the tribe again and noticed the Chief looking worried before Manny asked, "Hey Chief, what's with the worried look?"

"Flora…She's having her baby now," Tawk answered.

"Now?" the herd surprisingly said in union.

They soon heard another cry from Flora before Peaches gasped, "Is she OK?"

"She'll be OK. Buck is with her," Diana assured the herd.

"I know what she's going through. Giving birth is a very rough and painful process," Ellie stated.

Peaches looked at Ellie who she then said to her, "But hey, it's worth to have a child to love for."

Ellie embraced Peaches before Sid went to the weasels and said, "Do you think I should tell the herd now?"

"Better late than never," Tawk replied.

"Tell us what, Sid?" Diego questioned in confusion.

"Buck and Flora wanted me to be the godfather of their child," Sid announced.

"What?!" Manny and Diego asked in bewiderment.

"Sid, that's wonderful!" Ellie happily said, congratulating his friend.

"Sir, are you sure that is a wise idea? I mean, Sid's a good guy but he's not much of an experienced parent figure like you or me or, heck, even Buck," Manny nervously whispered to Tawk.

"I think it's a good idea and besides, he has you guys to help out," Tawk said with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard a loud cry from Flora until just then there came a sound of another cry that didn't sound like Flora but rather a baby crying.

"Is that a baby crying?" Granny asked in confusion.

"The baby! It's here!" Diana happily gasped.

Soon, the nurse came out of the hut before Tawk rushed to her and gasped out, "Well? What happened?"

"Flora is alright, and the baby is fine too," the nurse replied before she bowed before the Chief and stated, "Congratulation, Chief. Your baby grandson has arrived."

"Grandson?! It's a boy?!" Tawk happily stuttered only for the nurse to proudly nod. "Did you hear that, Diana? I have a grandson!"

The herd cheered at this wonderful news before Tawk happily hugged Diana who hugged him back until the nurse said, "You two may enter now."

The herd happily watched as Diana and Tawk entered the hut to see Flora holding a leaf bundle with a small pink furless baby inside while Buck proudly watched with a fake wooden smoking pipe in his mouth.

"This is a proud day for the Buck generations," Buck said in a gruff deep voice.

The others chuckled at this before Tawk kneeled beside Flora's bed and happily sniffed, "I'm so proud of you, my darling Flora."

"Thank you, Daddy," Flora happily replied as she nuzzled her father.

She then looked at her son and asked her father, "Would you like to hold him?"

Tawk gulped, then nodded before Flora gently handed her baby to her father as the Chief smiled at his grandson for the first time with pride and tears of joy and happily sobbed, "Hello, little one. I'm your grandpa."

Diana came to Tawk and looked at the baby and giggled, "He's such a cutie."

"Look! He's opening his eyes!" Tawk gasped.

The duo watched as the baby opened his eyes for the first time but as soon as that happened, Diana and Tawk suddenly gasped in horror, sparking confusion and surprise from Flora and Buck.

"What's wrong, ya two?" Buck questioned in bewilderment.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Flora whimpered in concern.

Tawk handed Flora back the baby as she and Buck then saw that the baby's left eye had no pupil, making him half-blind like Buck as Flora cried out, "His eye! What happened to his eye?!"

"Carlotta..." Diana gasped.

"What?" Tawk questioned in confusion.

"That day Carlotta struck Flora with that lightning bolt. It hit her belly where the baby was, completely damaging them both and maybe scaring the baby's body in the process," Diana sadly explained.

"But ya healed Flora and the baby from that!" Buck cried out.

"I can't heal it much when it's already scared or dead..." Diana sadly replied.

"My poor baby…" Flora whimpered and held her son close.

"Forgive me, Flora...I failed to completely save your son," Diana sadly apologized.

"This wasn't your fault, Diana. It was Carlotta's fault," Buck assured Diana.

"She's right, Diana," Tawk agreed.

Flora then dried her tears and with determination, she then spoke out, "Carlotta may have half-blinded my son, but he'll always be our child and I will love him no matter what."

"So will I Diana, and who knows? When he gets his fur, we can give him an eyepatch and he can look just like his daddy," Buck added, trying to cheer Flora up.

It made Flora giggle happily before she chuckled, "Yeah. Like father, like son."

"Let's hope it's just the looks," Tawk stated.

"Eh?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Just teasing you, son!" Tawk chuckled before he whispered to Diana, "I hope I am."

Diana just smirked at Tawk before she then asked the newly parents, "What are you going to name your son?"

"We decided to name him, Forrest," Flora concluded.

"Forrest?" Tawk said.

"You don't like it?" Flora nervously asked.

Tawk just smiled at Flora and replied, "I think it's a good name."

"So do I, mate," Buck agreed.

Eventually, Tawk and Diana told the herd the outcome of the baby as they were saddened that Forrest was half-blind, but was happy to see that he would be a healthy and strong weasel like his parents. Tawk then approached Diana and said, "Diana, listen. I wish to say thank you for being there for me today."

"Anything for a dear friend," Diana sweetly replied.

Tawk and Diana smiled as the herd watched them to which Tawk nervously wanted to tell Diana how he felt about her lately since he found her beautiful yet sweet and noble as he wished to be with her.

"I just...um..." Tawk started.

"What's the matter, Tawk?" Diana questioned.

The herd watched in hope that Tawk would have the courage to confess to Diana about his feelings until Tawk cleared his throat and said, "Nothing."

"Oh, OK," Diana replied before she walked away, much to the herd's disappointment.

Tawk sadly sighed at this too before Sid approached him and encouraged him with, "Tawk, I'm going to tell you something that I told Manny a long time ago: You've come a long way since we first met and I'll take some credit for that, but you need to let go of the past so you'll have a future."

"He's right, mate," Buck agreed as the weasel stepped out of the hut to Tawk and added, "You deserve a gal like her."

"You really think so?" Tawk asked.

"Of course we do. So does the herd and Flora," Sid happily replied.

"Go on, buddy. Go get her," Buck encouraged his father-in-law.

Tawk looked on at Diana before he finally took a leap of faith and rushed to her, calling out her name a few times to get her attention until he asked, "Diana, I want to ask you something. Would you...um...Would you like to...well...Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Are you asking me out for a date?" Diana nervously asked.

"Well yes, I am actually," Tawk nervously chuckled before he took a breath and confessed, "Diana, I want to say that you are so wonderful and so thoughtful for everything you've done for me and this tribe. You are beautiful in every way and I would be more than happy to get to know you more and maybe consider you as someone I would love and care for. That is if you want to be in a relationship with me. I won't force and all-!"

It wasn't long before Diana, who was smiling in touch with all the kindness and love that Tawk confessed, gently shushed him before she replied back with, "Tawk, I would love to go out with a handsome loving guy like you."

"Y-You think I'm handsome and loving?" Tawk nervously chuckled.

"You have no idea," Diana giggled.

The albino weasel pulled the Chief into a deep kiss as the herd clapped and cheered for the happy new couple before Tawk gasped out, "So, are we a couple?"

"I guess so. So...about that date," Diana giggled.

Soon, Diana and Tawk happily held each other's paws and walked through the village side-by-side as everything for them as well as the whole herd including Buck and Flora's life would, in a very great and joyful way, will never be the same gloomy way again.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM!**


	35. Epilogue: Sidney, The Fire King

**Epilogue: Sidney, The Fire King**

* * *

A few months later, everyone gathered at the Ice Age world as they were celebrating Sid's birthday all together. It was the first birthday that Sid ever felt special about for so long as he was gathered with the herd and weasel tribe as well as his friends who loved him so much as he happily sniffed to everyone, "You guys, seriously though. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"We're so happy to be the ones who make this special day joyful for you, Sid," Flora replied while holding her baby close to her.

"Aye, To our dear sloth, Sid!" Buck purposed a toast to his friend.

"To Sid!" The crowd cheered and applauded.

Soon, Manny began to smell something foul before the others caught on the disgusting scent as the bull groaned, "What is that smell?"

"It's not me. Diana used her power to make me smell nice," Sid pointed out.

"He, he, he! Smell!"

Soon, the crowd turned to the source of the voice before they all saw Eunice, Milton, Marshall and Sid's uncle Fungus near the table before Sid gasped out, "M-Mom?! D-Dad?!"

"Hello, son," Eunice sweetly replied.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sid questioned in deep confusion.

"We came to celebrate with our good son," Milton replied.

"Good son? Yeah right," Marshall scoffed.

"Shut up, Marshall!" Eunice firmly whispered.

"Is that Sid's real family?" Buck questioned the herd.

"Yes...Yes they are," Manny replied while keeping a firm eye on the quartet.

"Why are they here?" Flora questioned.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's any good from them," Ellie stated.

"Marshall?...Uncle Fungus?...I don't understand," Sid replied in confusion.

"What do you mean, Sidney?" Eunice asked.

"Last time I'll say it, you guys. You abandoned me again and dumped Granny with me," Sid replied.

"Awww Sidney. We would never abandon you. We were going on a holiday and we wanted you to take care of Granny," Eunice sliver-tongued to her son.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Yes. We love you, Sid," Marshall said without any emotion what so ever.

Sid wanted to accept this as he had always wanted his family back, but something in him was then telling the sloth something wasn't right.

"I-I don't if this isn't the truth, you guys," he said.

"Of course we're telling you the truth. When have we ever lied to you?" Eunice giggled.

"Yes, Sidney. We sure missed you, son," Milton lied.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Yes. Now come along, darling. We're going home," said Eunice as she grabbed Sid and pulled him away with the boys.

"B-But what about Granny?" Sid asked.

"Oh she'll be fine! She has your friends to be with," Eunice laughed.

"But mom, I-!" Sid tried to protest.

"Not another word, Sidney! Let's go," Eunice impatiently replied in a fake sweet tone.

"B-But wait!" Sid cried.

 **"EXCUSE ME!"**

The quartet with Sid halted as Chief Tawk stepped behind them firmly and snapped, "Who do you four think you are, coming here unannounced and dragging our friend away?"

"We are his family, Mr. Rodent," Eunice firmly replied.

"Why are you four here anyway?" Ellie asked as she was not pleased to see them.

"We came to take Sid home," Fungus laughed stupidity.

"But I _am_ home, guys. This is where I belong!" Sid protested.

"This is your home? Oh sweetie, that's demented," Eunice sweetly denied.

"So you're the uncaring family huh?" Flora sternly asked as she approached them.

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked.

"You sloths kept on abandoning him," Buck stated sternly.

"Oh don't be silly, Mr. Rodent," Eunice giggled.

"I'm a weasel, lass, and from what I learned about all of ya, Sid told us about the time you trapped him in the cave and migrated without him!" Buck angrily replied to the sloths.

"We just wanted to protect our son," Milton lied, making it sound like it was a good excuse.

"Hey Milton!" Granny cranked.

"Oh. H-Hey, mother," Milton nervously chuckled at his mother.

"Don't you 'hey' me, mister! You left me behind like a stuffed rat!" Granny angrily snapped as she hit Milton in the head with her walking stick.

"Oh come on, mom! Let's just take Sid home!" Marshall groaned.

"OK. Let's go, Sid," Eunice replied as she dragged Sid away.

Suddenly, Diego stopped them and growled at the four sloths.

"Bad kitty!" Eunice hissed.

"Sid is not going anywhere with you lot!" Diego growled at them.

Manny soon took Sid by the trunk and put him with the others before the bull sternly added, "Sid is staying with us, with his herd."

Eunice was shaken before she nervously giggled, "Sidney, sweetie. You don't wanna stay with these predators. You should come home with us! We can be family!"

"Family? Since when were we family? Why are you guys really here? Tell me!" Sid sadly demanded.

"I told you this wasn't going to work, mom," Marshall groaned.

"Oh shut up, Marshall!" Eunice angrily snapped at her young son, making the herd jump and stay close to Sid more before the female sloth firmly looked at Sid and added, "We heard about you saving the island from that monstrous wolf and now all of the sloth pack is phrasing around you and we thought we could get you back home so you can finally be loved and adored like you always whined about!"

"Hold on a minute! Didn't you guys and the sloth pack all hated Sid in the past? How would you get Sid to make your family look bad for all the things you did to him?" Flora pointed out.

"If that was the case..." Diana said before she gasped and angrily added, "You don't want Sid back because you love him! You want him back to exploit him to the sloth pack, and feed off of the pride and phrase of your son's achievement to make yourselves look good instead! You don't care about Sid's welfare! You four only cared about your selfish pride!"

"So what?! He owes us!" Marshall snapped as Eunice and Milton tried to shush him.

"I owe you...for what?" Sid asked.

"All the times you made us look bad! I lost a couple of friends because I'm related to you, Mom's friends always laughed at her behind her back every time you appeared beside him, and you always were such a clutz! It's your fault we're screwed up!" Marshall snapped at Sid.

"Hey!" Diego growled, baring his teeth at Marshall.

"I'm afraid he's right," Eunice firmly pointed out while losing her patience.

"Mom?!" Sid gulped.

"You always did make us looked bad Sidney, with your clumsy ways and your freakish ability to make fire," Eunice scolded.

"Listen here, missy! That fire ability is one of the reasons Sid and I saved the island from that witch and the tribe before! So you should be bloody grateful for all he's offered you!" Buck snapped at Eunice.

"All he did was whine and cry for attention, to be frank," Milton said with a shrug.

"I only wanted to be loved and accepted by you guys...I just wanted to be a family...If you truly did love me, you would have been there for me," Sid sadly explained.

"Sidney, come on! Look at you! The reason we never wanted you around with us in public is that you're hideous and not very bright! All we wanted for you was to stay out of the way and do as you were told, but instead you always caused us trouble!" Eunice scoffed.

"You're a horrible mother!" Peaches angrily spat as she along with the crowd were all disgusted with Eunice and her family's ways with Sid.

"How could I be a horrible mother when I'm here offering my son to be back with us and finally get what he wants?" Eunice giggled as she then went to Sid and held his paws and added, "Trust me. You know you dreamt of this for so long. This is for the best. Come home with us and we can be a happy family again. After all, mother knows best. You know I'm right."

Sid looked at the concerned herd to the frighteningly grinning sloth family of his before he pulled his paws away from his mother and said, "Years ago, I would've accepted it as a false truth and go with you...But now that I opened my eyes to myself, I don't want to go anywhere with you anymore."

"What?" Eunice gasped a bit firmly.

"I'm sorry Mom...but it's true. You guys never stopped to see that I've tried so hard to give you guys the love you could have wanted. I know I screwed up at times as a child, but you never gave me a chance to be taught well like you did with Marshall...But to you guys, you didn't want it...So I'm tired of trying to think of you otherwise. You're not the family I want anymore...The herd is my true family," Sid explained as he smiled at the herd.

"You listen here, mister! I made you and we revoltingly raised you, and I know one thing true young man! You are part of us and you are in no position to be in a herd like _them_!" Eunice angrily scolded her older son.

"Actually lady, you guys are in no position for someone like Sid. He's staying with us!" Buck proudly said.

"With his herd!" Diego added.

"With his new family!" Manny added as well.

The quartet looked at Sid in annoyance and disbelief as they were doomed to be mocked by the sloth pack for all time before they gave up as Eunice hissed, "Fine! I hope you're happy, Sid! You've ruined this family! You will always be a rotten curse!"

"That's it!" Diana snapped as she made Sid's paws ignite with fire without hurting them.

Everyone including Sid gasped, but he calmed down in confusion when he learned his paws were not burning.

"What are you doing, Diana?" Sid asked the albino weasel.

"Show your so-called _family_ why you're the Fire King!" Diana encouraged Sid.

Sid got the idea as he grinned at his sloth family who were freaking out from the power as Milton whimpered, "H-He's become a monster!"

"I'm not a monster! I am Sid the Fire King, and this is my family and my herd! I have more power and more love than you can ever give me!"

"Hehehe! Monster," Fungus stupidly snorted.

"If you ever come to the Fire King's herd again, it'll be a thousand years of bad juju for you lot!" Sid teased in a goofy yet spooky voice.

The male sloths freaked out and ran off from Eunice only to realize that they were running towards a cliff and it was too late for them to stop as they fell down and landed in a muddy swamp.

"You goddamn freak!" Eunice shrieked at Sid.

The Fire King just let out sparks to freak out the female sloth as she screamed and did the same thing her husband and younger son did before she fell down too and landed in the swamp with them.

"Hehehe! Mud!" Fungus giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Eunice angrily wailed out.

The crowd cheered at the victory as Sid felt happy to be free, but still felt a little down from the lost of his family. Buck and the herd saw this as the one-eyed weasel asked, "You OK, mate?"

"I guess. I'm happy that I'm free from them now, but I'm just also sad that I am never going to be loved in the end by them. They are my real family," Sid sighed.

"No they're not. They may be blood-related to you, but they are no family to you. Family is about love and relationships. Those who love you for who you are _are_ your family, no matter how big or small they are," Manny explained to Sid.

Sid smiled at Manny before Diego added, "You are better than them Sid, and we know it."

"We're your family, now and forever," Ellie happily said to the sloth.

"And you guys are my family till the end. All of you!" Sid proudly concluded.

"All hail the Fire King!" Tawk cheered as Manny picked Sid up with his trunk and put him on his back as the herd cheered for Sid.

The sloth finally felt the peace and love again that he had always wanted from the start of his life and everything was so much better because in the end, there is no going back to normal for doing so was just a thing of the past. What lied ahead for the herd and tribe was a stronger and better family than ever before and like everyone else, Sid was finally free of his nightmares and fears as he was then home with the family he always wanted and they would always love him as he loved them all so much.

Sid, hearing his name happily chanted and with tears of joy, sang out loud and proud with everyone else.

 **SID:  
 _Finally! I hear that word,  
Sounding so sweet!  
Thousands of voices forever repeating!_**

 **SID (WITH EVERYONE):**  
 _ **SIDNEY (THE FIRE KING)  
SIDNEY (THE FIRE KING)**_

 _ **Sidney!**_  
 _ **I am the sound of distant thunder, (Aaaaah!)**_  
 _ **A color, a flame! (SIDNEY!)**_

 _ **I'm Sidney! (THE FIRE KING)**_  
 _ **I am a song of endless wonder, (THE FIRE KING)**_  
 _ **That no one will claim. (Aaaah-Haaaaa)**_

 _ **And finally (Finally)**_  
 _ **Oh my, Finally! (Finally)**_

 _ **They all know my name! (SIDNEY!)**_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well there you go guys**

 **Another A G Wicked and Dusk19's Ice Age crossover**

 **The Fire King 2**

 **Hope you guy enjoyed it**

 **Until then this is A G Wicked saying, Good day/night follow readers**

 **I WISH TO THANK DUSK19 AGAIN FOR ALL HE HAS DONE FOR THIS STORY, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM, THANK YOU SO MUCH MY GOOD FRIEND**

 **FINAL NOTE: The song is a parody version of Carrie (LA Musical Version) which is copyright to Michael Gore & Dean Pitchford**


End file.
